Reading Naruto the Moon Rabbit
by SHIPWRECK-5897
Summary: Sequel to "Reading Naruto the Y". After the unfortunate 'hiatus' of "Naruto the Y", Team RWBY's given a new story to pass the time... A tale of a similar blond but in a different situation.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So you're all probably wondering why I'm doing another reading story for Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer? A few reasons actually. I can do about two chapters in a day, I get more favorite / followers / reviews that way, and I'm having a bit of writer's block from my own stories and I feel like if I get more experience from this I'll get inspired in a way.

This is an alternate universe of my last reading story of Team RWBY reading another story of Naruto, by looking into another universe after looking into a different universe from the very beginning... So get out a bottle of Aspirin and let's begin.

Furthermore, requests for any reading stories will be denied. That is all.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Naruto or RWBY and** _ **Naruto the Moon Rabbit**_ **was fully written by FTDS and has given me support to use it in a 'READING STORY'.**

"Good news... The story you were just reading hit a hiatus." The voice said as the book on Yang's lap exploded into smoke.

She grunted and displeasure, feeling a bit sad that the story of their reading would have to wait... But gained a new sense of hope that she was going to leave this festive place. "Which means Naruto the Y is over for now..."

"Huh? We're done! Finally! This nightmare is finally over!" Weiss shouted with pure glee.

"So now you're going to read another story to fill in for the other!" The voice shouted as an even thicker book dropped onto Ruby.

"Ooph!" Ruby shouted in muffled pain. This book was A LOT heavier! And for some odd reason... It smelled odd.

"What!? You can't do that!" Yang said loudly with her anger radiating.

"I write the rules. Now Ruby... Please begin the story." The voice said making all of the girls grown in despair. They wanted to leave and didn't want to read another book or they could possibly see something they didn't want to... But if it was the only way to get out, what choice did they have?

Ruby struggled to get the book off before reading title out loud.

"Reading Naruto... The moon rabbit? By FTDS." She asked with a tilted head. "I thought Naruto was-

"Different universe rose... Different universe." The voice said.

"So what this one about? Is he some bunny with a thing for moons?" Yang asked as she put her boots up on the table.

"Yes and no... You'll just have to read and find out." The voice simmered as Ruby turned the first page of the book and looked at the very first page.

 _ **Chapter 1- The rabbit**_

 _'I wonder what rabbit pertains too...'_ Weiss thought. She couldn't jump to the conclusions that filled her mind.

 _ **'So that is Beacon huh?' A tall young man of 17 years old thought to himself as he travelled via air machine, Bullhead to be more exact, towards the school he had chosen. He had taken the test, aced it, and been accepted into the prestigious school via the skill he had shown. He was a rather tall boy of 17, standing at a fair 5'11" in height. He wasn't the tallest, but he wasn't the shortest either. He had bright sunny blond hair, a trait he had NO idea where he had gotten it from considering his parents had brown hair... maybe they had a supressed blond gene in them or something... and bright blue eyes... again, how? His parents had brown eyes. He did have two foot long rabbit ears, in brown, coming out of the top of his head.**_

Team RWBY got a glimpse of Naruto for the first time, and did a near double take at the sight of him.

They were not expecting this in the slightest from the book's description.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked again. It really was Naruto!

"He's actually is a rabbit! A rabbit faunus!" Yang shouted as she saw Naruto... Only this time, it looked like him but not fully. While he looked and appeared more different, he still had all the disabling features that of Naruto the Y's Naruto.

"He... Actually looks more predestined this way." Weiss said. The last Naruto had a bit of an edgy guy look to him and didn't look that friendly. The one she was currently looking at however looks like he held a lot of restraint and manners to himself. Very respectable. "I wonder what he sounds like though when he's angry..."

Blake thought Naruto was attractive regardless. Even though he was lacking his fox tail which she knew him for, the rabbit ears looked... Very devine.

Ruby looked at this Naruto, taking mental notes of him before reading on.

 _ **His outfit could be described as... well pretty normal for his family.**_

' _Family... This one has a full family?'_ Blake asked the last Naruto had a mother and father, that being him in fusion form. In this story apparently he had two normal parents...

Or at least they thought.

 _ **He wore a skin tight black one piece battle suit that clung to his skin underneath everything, it was tight yet it breathed and stretched to fit him. It was really easy to move it, and it had didn't constrict his movement. Over that, he wore orange shorts with a brown outlining at the end of each leg. His color scheme, as explained by him, was designed to remind him of autumn leaves. He wore an open orange, and open, short jacket that only came halfway down his back. His black jumpsuit was tight enough that he didn't want to deny people the ability to look at his abs, though he never said it out loud.**_

Yang couldn't tell what is was... But this Naruto was really causing knots in her chest to appear. When looking at him in the skin tight suit, she let her eyes roam. A bit too much in her case.

She felt her palms become sweaty, the back of her knees to become boys, and for some odd reason her face began to hurt at her cheeks. She managed to shake off the odd feelings appearing over her before saying in her usual tone. "Mmmm... Mama wants to know how fast he can go." Yang said as Weiss looked at her with a troubled look.

"It's only a matter of time before you jump his bones again in this story." Weiss said, not forgetting what she had seen and heard in the last chapter.

She wondered if she'd ever forget about it. Probably not.

"Naruto does not know Yang in the story... In fact, he knows none of you." The voice said alerting the group.

"So... Everything?" Blake asked... In both gladness and sadness mixed in her tone.

"Yep... I'm sorry Blake." The voice apologized.

 _ **He had a lean, muscular, build to him that could be called feminine if you ignored the 6-pack abs and pecs.**_

' _Check.'_ Yang told herself in her mind, although feeling mildly hot at the sight of him, which was weird.

 _ **The jacket had a higher collar, and the sleeves of it were short sleeved. Most of his skin was covered, minus his hands and feet. He had orange open toed combat sandles on his feet though, and around his wrists were orange wrist guards.**_

 _ **Stapped to his back was a very simple katana, a few feet long with a single edge. The handle was a regular black handle, and the sheath was a simple wooden sheath as well. He didn't believe in fancy transforming weapons. Not when he fought using kicks for the most part, his sword was rarely used simply because he prefered to only draw it when he wanted to kill something or was going for a finishing combo to take down somebody. Even then, he used the back end of the blade.**_

"Hmmm... Interesting form about his combat." Weiss said again, approvingly. This Naruto didn't seem that bad.

 _ **Naruto, a name he had inherited from his some ancient family member he was descended from, the one he inherited his 3 whisker marks from... he was the ONLY family member in over 500 years to get them for some reason. Oh well, Naruto Scarlatina was his name, and kicking ass was his game... though he WISHED he wasn't timid around people... a trait he gained from his heritage. He wasn't as timid as other family members, he just didn't... know how to react to some things people did, and didn't really talk well with others.**_

"Hmmmm... Inherited?" Blake questioned about the whisker marks.

' _Timid? What blasphemy is this?'_ Weiss asked loudly.

"He may look different, but the whisker marks are still there." Blake commented while Ruby was scratching the back of her head.

"Scarlatina? What about Uzumaki?" Yang asked. This Naruto WAS so different than her Naruto... She didn't know why... But she Somehow felt herself become even more drawn to this one than the last for some odd and less apparent reason.

"Scarlatina..." Weiss uttered under her breath. She'd thought she'd heard that name somewhere before. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

 _ **Beacon Academy was a large school, multiple large buildings and a great huge tower standing in the middle of it, all on top of a great cliff that dropped into the ocean. It was on the border of Vale, one of the 4 major kingdoms, and was one of the hardest schools to get into. Nobody who wasn't worth their salt could get in, there was no buying your way in. You were either good enough of a fighter to get in, or you have some REALLY good transcripts that allowed you in... or the headmaster took such an interest in you that he gave you the chance to apply.**_

 _ **His elder sister had gotten in the year before, and he was getting in now.**_

"Wait... Sister?" Yang asked with an odd tone.

When did Naruto have a sister?

"Since when does he have a sister? Wait, Scarlatina? Isn't that the rabbit girl?" Ruby asked. She knew she heard the name Scarlatina before.

"So he's not only a rabbit, but he's more reserved and not that cunning when it comes to violence... I miss the other Naruto." Yang said sadly.

Weiss snapped her fingers at the name.

 _ **Despite his Faunus heritage, Beacon didn't care about that. They accepted all kinds equally.**_

 _ **"What a freak." A person said as they passed by Naruto, and he frowned for a moment. He was used to it. He was always picked on for his heritage, and he tried to ignore it, but it did hurt a little. He had rabbit ears, big whoop, and his DNA was a little different than the DNA of a human.**_

This stunned Team RWBY beyond belief.

"If this was Uzumaki, he wouldn't hesitate to have beaten him to a pulp." Blake pointed out with an odd tone of voice.

"I was just going to cover my eyes, I was expecting a fight." Ruby said too.

"He's... Calmer." Weiss said.

"Yang's still in the game." Yang said while taking notes of everything this Naruto was doing.

 _ **'Oh hey, an ape without fur... I could call them naked apes, but that would just put me on their level.' Naruto thought to himself in annoyance. He never did anything to deserve being picked on, but he didn't fight back.**_

"Why...What... Where... Who... What happened to you Uzumaki?" Weiss asked with pure shock to her overcoming face.

This Naruto turned down a brawl.

This Naruto and the other one had absolutely nothing in common.

 _ **He would NOT get caught up in a cycle of hating those and beating up people who pick on him, if he beat them up, what did it get him? Enemies, every human who saw him beat up a human would hate him.**_

' _He's actually thinking of the consequences before jumping in headfirst!'_ Weiss shouted in her mind.

 _ **He would rather be called weak, than make the lifes of other Faunus more disrepected by fighting.**_

 _ **"That is most unyouthful!" A loud, very annoying, voice shouted out. Naruto groaned, of course, his best friend had to have picked the same school as him. Naruto felt an arm circle around his shoulders and pull him into a 'comforting' one armed man hug. He was... slightly used to just how physically affectionate his long time friend was... well long time meaning the past 4 years.**_

"Unyouthful?" Blake asked aloud. The term he had used sounded... Rather bizarre.

 _ **Iron Lee, apparently descended from some people named Rock Lee, and Metal Lee... and following the scheme of being named after an element alligned with earth.**_

 _ **He was a tall guy of 17 as well, standing at a tall height of 6'11", being the taller of the two. He was normally the guy that you would see getting ripped at the gym. He had muscled for days, being shredded without being muscle bound. He had a black haired perfect bowl cut, not a very attractive haircut. His eyes were perfectly round, and he had long eyelashes and his eyebrows... they were huge, thick, and fluffy... just... completely unreal in their size and perfectly rectangular shape. If Naruto had a 6-pack, the guy next to him had a freaking 8-pack. He wore a tight green jumpsuit, and that was about it other than bandages around his hands and feet.**_

"Man, what does he eat?" Yang asked as she looked at the pure meat-head standing in the most hideous outfit she had ever seen. And that hair! Ugggh! Don't even start about the hair! That was not as bad though as... The pair of caterpillars that set above his eyes.

It was something that everyone could relate to and say, it was anything but attractive.

 _ **"Iron, don't scream in my ears." Naruto said lowly, not liking the fact his ears were damn near ringing after the point blank shout.**_

 _ **"I am sorry my youthful rabbit of friend, would you like a protein shake as payback." Iron said with a giant grin and a thumbs up. Naruto pushed the teen off of him. The reason Iron was so huge was because of the fact every meal was filled with meat, protein, and so many other muscle enhancements that Naruto couldn't stomach. No literally, they hurt his stomach. He could barely handle meat, he could eat it, but it couldn't be his entire meal. Pure protein was like a promise of pain in the future when he ate it.**_

"Doesn't like loud noises, doesn't fight back at all, doesn't eat meat, dresses without drawing much attention,... Okay maybe not on the last one but oh my goodness what happened to this Naruto?!" Weiss nearly pulled her hair out and couldn't think of anything more terrific in her life.

"He's just... Off." Blake said.

 _ **He swore, Iron ate growth hormones as the biggest part of his diet.**_

 _ **The two of them were complete opposites.**_

' _You can say that again.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **Naruto's Semblence, the ability unique to him, was his Speed.**_

 _ **Iron's Semblence, the ability that he owned, was his Power.**_

' _Hmmm, could make an interesting pair.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **Naruto held amazing leg strength, while Iron had amazing arm strength. Naruto's aura was insanely huge, while Iron's was extremely small in comparison. He could use it, but not all that much when compared to other people. All of his aura went to the growth of his body, turning him into a mountain of muscle.**_

 _ **"No thanks Iron." Naruto said with a dull tone. "You know, you might want to cut back on those things. They make your sword smaller." Naruto said to Iron truthfully, the extreme amount of hormones flowing through Iron's body had taken a toll on certain parts of him. He was a rabbit Faunus, breeding was something that came naturally to him, from his large equipment to his everlasting stamina and his amazing speed, his MOVEMENT speed that is.**_

"OH THANK DUST!" Yang shouted.

"Okay, so he's still the same... downstairs." Blake said the last part softer with her face turning pink.

"Hmmm, who honestly cares if it's big or not. I don't see what the big deal is." Weiss waved off.

"Oh you'll care when the eyeful power ram is beating against your inner core's binding-"

WHAP!

Ruby clubbed Yang on the back of the head with the book.

"Shhhhh!" Ruby said as Yang glared bullets at her sister.

 _ **"Yes, it is true, but if I must make the sacrifice to fight Grimm at peak condition I must do so." Iron said, remidning Naruto of just how... honorable... asexual... something like that. Iron simply had no desire for sex, he felt nothing for either gender when it came to looks.**_

'Oh so he's one of those guys.' Yang thought in gratefulness. At first glance she thought Iron was going to be Some type of meathead... But the way he spoke presented himself as a homosexual... She didn't know why, but he just reminded her of a homosexual.

But being an asexual was completely fine with her.

 _ **He was a fighting maniac, and Naruto was usually the one forced to spar with him.**_

' _This one is just as crazy if he spars with him! His muscles are bigger than dads!'_ Ruby shouted in fear.

 _ **Naruto and Iron started to walk towards to get to the exit of the Bullhead when it landed, and the students started make their ways towards the school itself. Iron really cleared the way for them though, when Naruto stood next to Iron he wasn't the center of attention... girls and guys both avoided anything to do with Iron if they could help it.**_

 _ **It was sort of how they met actually, Naruto was being picked on for his nature, and Iron helped him out... he had been 6'11" for 3 years now. He had peaked VERY quickly, and started his puberty early.**_

 _ **Technically, IF you counted Naruto's rabbit ears, then the top of his ears came up to the top of Iron's head as well.**_

"While he had an amazing tail, I think the rabbit ears do him just fine..." Ruby said.

 _ **Iron stopped them when Naruto was about to take a step off the Bullhead.**_

 _ **"Wait, my eternal rival! We must take the first step off the Bullhead together, that way we can truly claim to be equals!" Iron shouted out with excitement... stopping a whole wall of people from leaving the Bullhead behind them.**_

"Uhhh... What did he just call him?" Blake asked as she became a bit weirded out at the fact that Iron used 'my' and eernal rival...

It didn't sound right.

"Eternal Rival... Oh, he's _one_ of those guys." Yang said.

 _ **'This is why people think we are gay.' Naruto couldn't help himself but think as he humored Iron. He took his first step at the same time as Iron, because he could see it really meant something to the teen. They continued to walk together, and Naruto could hear the rumors already spreading about them. He could literally hear them, super enhanced hearing sucks when you have to put up with this crap.**_

"With how close Iron is... I wouldn't blame them." Yang said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yes... It's a bit strange though, because the last Naruto did not have many friends... Let alone rivals" She commented.

"Considering most of them were part of the White Fang which is nothing more than a bunch of wannabe criminals, I couldn't blame the last one." Weiss said. "And the fact he was too powerful to have any rivals..." Weiss finished the last part a bit softer.

 _ **"Beacon, what a youthfully constructed building created for the honing of skills. Amazing!" The Lee descendent claimed loudly, and Naruto was prepared for it. He had placed his fingers in his ears, not the human ones, just in time to ignore his friend. Iron jumped onto his hands and started a blanced handstand. "This is great, I feel inspired to do 100 laps around Beacon on my hands! I will see you later Naruto!" Iron shouted as he started to run on his hands.**_

"I was thinking he was joking but this is just ridiculous." Ruby said as she watched Iron hand-run across beacon like there was no tomorrow.

"Cool, maybe he could try it blindfolded next time." Yang said, watching the tower of muscle defy gravity.

 _ **"That kid's got a collapsable staff! And she's got a fire sword!" A girl nearly called out LOUDLY, and Naruto tried to tune her out.**_

"Was that me?" Ruby asked, since she very well remembered herself Talking at all the weapons during her first few minutes on beacons grounds. At Signal, where they designed most of their weapons, there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary besides swords, shields, guns and etcetera. She was one of the only people who attempted a constructing a working scythe weapon combination... And passed.

 _ **'He is going to be late.' Naruto thought to himself, but didn't try to stop Iron. This was normal for him anyway. At least this time he didn't make Naruto do it with him. Naruto was knocked to the ground moments later when a herd of humans literally walked all over him out of nowhere. Naruto pouted for a moment, before he stood up and dusted himself off. The group was headed towards Beacon with excitement, with some blond chick being at the head of the ground.**_

 _ **Naruto's eye twitched for a moment.**_

 _ **Really!?**_

"Good first impression Yang, you actually got his attention." Weiss said while watching Yang shake her head.

"How was I supposed to know that idiot was going to be in the way. Besides my friends were crazy glad to see me that day, I couldn't stop them!" Yang defended herself, a bit shocked she called Naruto an idiot.

"Be more careful." Blake said to Yang.

 _ **"What are you doing?" A female voice asked, and Naruto turned around to see if whoever it was, was talking to him or not... apparently not. The person talking was a white haired girl, wearing a light blue dress standing at a little above 5 feet tall. She had high heels on, which looked to have wheels hidden in the heels themselves. She had a tiny little jacket, and was rather... petite (flat chested and thin). She was blue eyed like Naruto, but over her left eye was a scar. She had a dark gray colored rapier at her waist, her weapon most likely... okay, it was her weapon without a doubt.**_

 _ **The person she was wearing the Schnee Dust Company logo on her back... what a way to paint a target on herself as the enemy of Faunus.**_

"I forgot that this was months ago..." Weiss said. During those beginning weeks at Beacon she disliked Faunus. She would never admit it, since her friends with probably chastise are to no end. Not to mention she wasn't new to being an enemy to anyone. The White Fang didn't take anything that serious to assassinations, well, not to really important people that is.

 _ **The girl she was standing at, not to, was a red headed girl with dark red, almost black, hair wearing a black gothic dress that ended in a skirt. She had a band around her waist with red lace, and the inside of her skirt was red... because he could see ip her skirt. She had on black, that tinted to red when they went further down her toned legs, stockings and red tipped combat boots with red soles and lace. She had a red collapsable weapon, fancy, attached to her back, and ammo for it. She had... silver eyes and moon pale skin, and a hooded cape on in rose red.**_

 _ **She was surrounded by white briefcases filled with who knows what, most likely the Schnee girl's luggage.**_

 _ **"Sorry." The girl said awkwardly, while Naruto walked over to them at a sedate pace. He may as well help pick up the luggage since he was here.**_

 _ **"Sorry... do you have ANY idea of the damage you could have caused?" The Schnee girl asked, and by that, Naruto guessed there was a lot of dust in those cases. They were one of the few things that could cause enough damage, and make sense of a Schnee to be carrying so much of, heavy enough to warrant worry. The red hooded girl started to try and help out, but the second she got her hands on a case, the Schnee took it away from her and opened it up. There were small vials of Dust in multiple colors inside of it. "This is Dust, mined and purified by the Schnee Dust Company!" She said as she continued her rant.**_

 _ **Naruto stepped in and offered the red head a hand to get up, and the Schnee girl seemed surprised that he walked from behind her.**_

' _Totally ignored!'_ Yang thought beamingly. Ruby watched Naruto tenderly help her to her feet.

 _ **"Here..." Naruto said as he helped her up.**_

 _ **"Thank you, I'm Ruby!" The girl introduced herself, and Naruto remembered it incase he ever met her in the future.**_

 _ **"Naruto, well... see ya later." Naruto said as he turned around and began to walk away. He passed by the Schnee without saying a thing or even looking at her. He placed his hands in his pockets, and made his way towards the school. Naruto saw Iron rushing by, and there was no way that he would make it in time by the time he had finished with his laps.**_

"That fools going to get himself killed he keeps that up." Weiss said With displeasure adding to her tone. She didn't understand why men always tried to outdo each other and everything.

 _ **"Wait for meeee!" Ruby called out as she chased after Naruto. She caught up to him in a second, and Naruto waved his hand in front of him when he noticed a bunch of rose petals in the air... and that confused him.**_

"Heh... Guess I was a bit lonely." Ruby said while her cheeks were a bit red.

"Look at the bright side, at least you didn't blow up." Yang said as Weiss nodded with earnesty.

 _ **Was it something to do with her Semblence?**_

 _ **"What is up with the rose petals?" Naruto asked with a sneeze, since one of them landed on his nose and tickled it.**_

"Like the old story goes, ruby tickled Naruto's nose!~" Yang said in a singalong voice, not getting much enthusiasm from her teammates as they ignored her.

 _ **"Oh, they appear when I use my Speed Semblence." Ruby said with a wide smile, not even the least bit bothered by talking about her Semblence to a stranger.**_

 _ **'Hmmm... so she has Speed as her Semblence too.' Naruto thought. It wasn't unheard of for two people to have the same Semblence, they could be inherited from parents after all. There were so many people in the world, it was hard not to find another person with a similar Semblence or the same Semblence. Some Semblences were truly unique, but even between two people with the same Semblence there would be some differences. Apparently, her body created rose petals out of her aura when she used her.**_

"Same semblance... That's like one in a quarter of a million." Weiss said. While some someone says could be hereditary, finding someone without a blood relation having the same someone says you was almost as rare as finding a four-leaf clover... In a field of four leaf clovers.

 _ **Naruto's didn't create anything when he used his.**_

' _Sounds boring.'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **"... Sooooooo..." Ruby hinted at wanting to know his Semblence, and Naruto did a high kick that surprised the girl.**_

 _ **"My Semblence is linked to my legs. I have really strong, really flexible legs." Naruto told her a half-truth. He had just trained his Semblence so much he had strong legs that were flexible as a result of countless hours of work on them.**_

Hearing that he was flexible legs gave Yang a number of ideas...

 _ **"But... you use a sword, isn't it best to play to your strengths and use some gun boots or something?" Ruby asked as she glanced at the weapon strapped to his back.**_

"Please, on another conversation about weapons and their meanings." Weiss said while throwing her hands to the ceiling. While she too had a small affection for weapons, she didn't have the large and frequently outlandish fetish of weapons that Ruby had.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Ruby shouted back to the white haired girl.

 _ **"I don't use the sword much, I prefer kicking. Don't get me wrong, I mastered my weapon... but I just prefer hand to hand." Naruto explained to her as he drew his sword, and in a flash of steel a nearby tree was sliced. It fell over, revealing a perfectly clean cut all the way through the trunk. He sheathed his sword, and Ruby went wide eyed with excitement. She undid her weapon, and it turned into a large red scythe. She swung it and cut down another tree, showing what her weapon's sharpness was.**_

 _ **"This is my weapon, Cresent Rose. A high-impact, collapsable sniper-scythe." Ruby explained to him as she collapsed it down and placed it in it's carrier again. Ruby grew more pale when she saw the same mountain of muscle earlier walking around on his hands right by them. She looked like she wanted to... look anywhere but at Iron.**_

 _ **"Mmmmhmmm." Naruto hummed in understanding for her seeming love or her own weapon.**_

 _ **"... So... do you know where everyone is suppose to go?" Ruby asked as she looked around, and she turned to see Naruto already walking in the right direction. She followed after him in a hurry, she noticed that he seemed to have a habit of walking off. "Soooooooo, do you want to be my first friend at Beacon?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow at her.**_

"Here we go again." Weiss said while Ruby looked offended.

 _ **"Okay?" Naruto said, though it sounded more like a question to Ruby.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I can be pretty awkward." Ruby agreed with him, figuring he was just confused by how she was asking this now, and the unsure what she was asking it.**_

"This is painful." Blake said to herself as she watched the awkward conversation took place.

 _ **"I'm just not used to humans asking to be my friend... that mountain of green and muscle is... was only only ever human friend before you." Naruto admitted to Ruby, and she felt very sorry for the fact that she had been judging the hyperactive teen before now on his looks.**_

' _Being a faunus must be the hardest.'_ Yang thought with a downward look.

 _ **He seemed like a nice enough guy now that she knew about this.**_

 _ **"Oh... Human friend? You... OOOHH, you are a Faunus. Did you have any Faunus friends?" Ruby asked, and Naruto shook his head. He didn't have any of those either, he didn't really know many other Faunus.**_

 _ **"Just brothers and sisters, I have a sister that goes here actually." Naruto admitted to the apparently younger girl.**_

 _ **He wondered how Velvet was doing?**_

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

"Velvet? That was her name... How did I forget?" Ruby asked in shock.

Ruby then passed the book over to Weiss, who looked less than thrilled to read it.

Weiss blew out a puff of air.

It was game on!

* * *

Authors Note: Not much to say except Merry Christmas! Hope you guys and gals liked the gift!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Down and out.

* * *

 _ **"So then I was like hiya, and BOOM, my Cresent Rose blew it's head off... dead Grimm all over the place." Ruby explained her tale to Naruto, one of her many encounters with Grimm that she was telling him. He just stayed silent and listened to her talking, not one for many words... and the closer they got to the place, the more nervous he got when more people started to group together.**_

" _My god... He's worse than Blake."_ Yang shouted in her mind. Blake had her moments when she could remain silent for an hour or two, but Naruto was making no attempt to talk or even listen.

The way Naruto in this world kept to himself was almost nauseating... But somehow, she didn't know why, but can't explain it, but this way he was portraying himself in this type of man was... very enticing to her in a mysterious way.

 _ **A LOT of people were gathering in one place.**_

 _ **Naruto didn't DO crowds, he just did not feel comfy surrounded by humans. He was a rabbit, rabbits did best with other rabbits. He was timid, and he wished he wasn't. He wanted to be an outspoken person who could be the center of attention, but whenever he got into the spot where he was the center of attention he just sort of went quite and froze up. He blamed his parents, and his sisters, and his brothers. They were all timid people as well, and living with them had made him almost as timid... he could still conversate with people he was used to without being timid about it... and he didn't act timid most of the time.**_

' _Hmmmmm... Maybe he isn't as worse is Blake, maybe it was all just my imagination.'_ Yang thought with a sigh of relief.

 _ **People were staring at him, and his ears.**_

"While his ears do stand out a bit, he is a bit a sore thumb when it comes to appearances." Weiss said, gesturing to the near golden hair and transfixing ocean eyes that reminded her of the sky on a summer's day... She'd keep that little simile out of the air.

 _ **"Yeah... sure." Naruto agreed with Ruby in the hopes that she would take a hint and leave him alone now. Her talking was just attracting more attention to them, and she was even more blunt and olivious than a troll holding a old wooden club. He could sure use Iron right now, that teen always knew just how to scare people off just by existing. He was a great meat shield for Naruto to hide his insecurities behind, nobody ever noticed them, because around Iron he was completely comfortable.**_

"Wow rubes, your practically scaring him off." Yang commented while Ruby huffed at her.

"It was supposed to be Jaune, not Naruto. And it's not my fault you ditched me on my first day!" She shouted.

"Friends." Yang said.

"So, aren't we freinds?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah..." Yang drawled out a bit.

 _ **Iron was like a brother to Naruto, and he always felt comfortable around family.**_

 _ **"Then Yang, she is my sister by the way, she came in like a wrecking ball and messed everything up. It was amazing how quickly he had to run away before we were caught by Dad... he still caught us though." Ruby finished off her story, even though it seemed like she had already finished it off before now... and she seemed to be talking about the fact that she had a sister. "So... do you have any other siblings?" Ruby asked with a hopeful look on her face, she had noticed he didn't say much.**_

 _ **"I have 8 siblings." Naruto gave her the short answer, and she blinked, trying to comprehend that answer.**_

That caught team RWBY by surprise. Like the old saying goes, 'multiply like rabbits', but in this case, Naruto's supposed of family really took the cake.

"Geeze, his mom and pop were busy to do that much." Yang said while Blake nodded. Having one or two kids is one thing, having 3 of four is a bit of a death sentence, but having 8 kids in total was complete insanity to its finest.

 _ **"What... seriously, you have 8 siblings?" Ruby asked in complete surprise, not knowing such a thing was possible.**_

"Trust me Ruby, when it comes to Beacon Academy, anything is possible." Yang said as Weiss shook her head.

 _ **"I have 6 sisters and 2 brothers." Naruto admitted to her, his parents... they got it on a lot. They had another child every year it would seem. It was very rare when his mother didn't seem to be pregnant, recovering from pregnancy, or giving birth. He didn't know why his parents loved having children in the house, they were mostly the same... timid rabbit faunus children who behaved themselves as much as possible. They were all fond of each other, but sometimes things could get a little boring... but what was he suppose to do? They were his family.**_

"That sounds really-"

"Awful." Weiss said, catching your teammates off guard as they stared at her. " What? Can you imagine yourself in a house with 8 other people sharing and taking everything you own? That has got to be the worst life anyone could ever imagine." Weiss said.

"You're just a bundle of joy." Yang said dryly.

"I feel sorry for the mother's womb." Blake said since she could only imagine what that thing had been through.

 _ **"... Wow, you must never be lonely." Ruby said with a grin on her face, showing she really believed it.**_

 _'Don't be too sure of yourself.'_ In Weiss's case, even though she had butlers and nanny's that took care of her, she felt every lonely almost every day. Even with her sister Winter there was still some loneliness that was pent up. Her father never allowed her to have any friends over and the very few kids she met weren't all that enjoyable to be around.

 _ **"... Yeah..." Naruto lied to her. Sure, things never got truly lonely when his siblings were involved... but Naruto wished that his parents were around more often. His father was almost never home, near,y always running the company, and his mother spent most of her time raising the younger children and getting herself ready for the end of her current pregnancy.**_

"That's really sad. Keep reading Weiss, maybe something good will happen." Yang said a bit more seriously. There's one thing she knew more than anyone, it was loneliness. The thought of it took her to her core. There is one thing she was scared of more than death itself, it is the dreadfulness of being alone with no one around.

 _ **"Are you okay, you seem kind of... not okay?" Naruto was questioned by the younger girl, and he turned away from her.**_

 _ **"Just fine..." Naruto told her, because really, why couldn't she leave him alone? It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable at the moment.**_

"He's a bit of a jerk." Ruby said about Naruto. She didn't know why he was acting like this.

"Well you just kind of barged in on him and started talking about all this meaningless stories." Weiss said to her leader.

"I was just trying to start a conversation." Ruby said in defense.

"Blake's got more balls then he does." Yang said, making Blake flash a menacing glare at her blonde teammate.

 _ **"Ruby!" Another loud female voice called out as a slim arm circled around Ruby and put her in a headlock. It was most likely the girl, Yang, that Ruby said her sister's name was. She looked very different when compared to Ruby. She had long wavy blond hair, with a curly hair that stuck up on the top, and she had lilac colored eyes. Her skin was pale, but not as pale, as her sister's and she was a good many inches taller than Ruby. She was a few inches shorter than Naruto, maybe 3 or so inches. She had a slender body, with good hips and large breasts. She showed her body off with a yellow tube top with a flaming heart, and a brown jacket over it. She had tight black short shorts, hot pants, with a hip cape. Unevenly sized socks went into tall brown boots, and an orange scarf went around her neck.**_

 _ **She was a pretty woman.**_

' _Why thank you FTDS.'_ Yang thought. Here she was, probably going to make one of the biggest entrance is in the book itself. If there is one thing she knew, is that she was probably one of the main event when it came to a story.

She wondered what was going to happen the next, she was so excited added that she was nearly salivating.

 _ **"Yang, I can't believe you left me behind!" Ruby hissed out at her sister, completely missing the speech that Ozpin was giving to the students at the moment.**_

' _Since when were speeches important?'_ Weiss asked to herself. If she remembered correctly, Ozpin seemed rather off that day and wasn't really into giving his opening speech of the entire semester. It was almost as if he wasn't there.

 _ **'Iron is late.' Naruto thought to himself, a trait he had gotten for some reason was the ability to tell time without looking at any clock. He didn't need that to see that Iron was late, Ozpin was giving a speech... and he was gone with his short speech already. He only said a few words about how everyone here was wasted potential until they started to use the tools they were given properly. It was kind of a depressing speech, and the man seemed sort of out of it at the moment.**_

 _ **Naruto knew Iron didn't have enough time to work out.**_

 _ **"Heheh, sorry about that Ruby. So how did things go for you?" Yang asked her clearly younger sister, with Ruby smiling.**_

 _ **"I made a friend, hey Naruto, this is my sister Yang. Yang, this is my new friend Naruto." Yang introduced them, and the second Yang took a single look at Naruto... there was a reaction from her.**_

' _Let's see how this goes...'_ Yang thought while showing her near sparkling teeth as a smile grew on.

 _ **Her eyes seemed to freeze, and her breathing hitched. She completely forgot what it felt like to breath, and she wasn't worried about it, yet. Her eyes were frozen on the lean figure in front of her, and she let go of her sister as her grip went slack. Her cheeks tinted pink, they then started to explode in pink. Her heart was skipping more than a beat, it skipped entire beats, stopped, sped up, her heart did not know WHAT to do at the moment. She might as well be having a heart attack, and she wouldn't know about it. Her chest filled with heat, enough that even the top of her breasts started to get tinted with pink as well.**_

Yang's smile dropped ever so slowly as the description only went on.

No one said a thing but watched as Yang on the television, didn't quite act like herself. Ruby raised an eyebrow while Weiss weekend to smirk outside of her mouth. Blake had a small smile on her face, knowing exactly what was going on... While Yang was scratching the back of her head.

What the hell is going on?

 _ **'Is she okay?' Naruto wondered to himself with a raised eyebrow. That reaction was... a new one. People didn't normally react that way around him, or anyone he had seen before.**_

 _ **"Yaaaaaaaang, you okay... say soooomething. You're being creepy." Ruby complained as she waved her hand in front of her sister's face. She didn't snap out of her state, but she was surely more aware of her surroundings than before.**_

 _ **"Oh... heheheh... hey." Yang said, and Ruby looked strangely at how... reserved Yang was being right now. She barely greeted Naruto, didn't make a joke, didn't really do anything. Her body language was completely different than before. She never blushed, to Ruby's knowledge, and she looked like she had no clue what she was about to say next.**_

Weiss broke the ice and soon began to laugh softly.

Blake joined in and soon Ruby was looking between the two, wondering why they were laughing. Yang looked a bit more pissed off at the moment and glared at the two.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a not too friendly tone. Weiss ignored her and kept on reading, while laughing a bit slower now.

 _ **She looked like she was getting sick, or something.**_

Blake was starting to fully laugh now, real laughter she hadn't done in years.

Yang was still trying to figure out what the fuck her other counterpart was doing.

 _ **"Hello." Naruto said, and Yang's heart was set aflutter when she heard the slightly repressed accent in his voice. It was fancy, high-class, and WAY out of her league. He was actually dumbing down his accent, mostly because apparently based on how well groomed he was he was from some sort of fancy family.**_

"Oh my god this is rich!" Weiss said as she nearly dropped the book and began to laugh louder.

Out of all the people to get all fuzzy and embarrassed on the inside just from glancing at someone, it had to be one of the most vulgar and self entitled person should ever come to meet in her entire life.

Blake had to read enough novels to know what exactly was going on at this moment.

Love at first sight.

It was something that happened everyday everywhere all over the world. It can't be explained, it just happened for no apparent reason. And right about now, Yang was struck full force by the Love Bug.

Yang at the moment, still didn't know what was going on.

 _ **"He... hey." Yang said again awkwardly, even more than before. She even had a completely dopey smile on her face.**_

Blake was laughing even harder now to the point tears were spilling out of the sides of her eyes.

Steam began to exit Yang's ears and her eyes were now crimson.

Why the hell was her clone acting like this? It's almost as if Naruto from this world was releasing some sort of pheromone that was causing her to act like this. Was that the case? Because if it was it wasn't funny. It was starting to get personal now.

 _ **"I'm going to go." Naruto gestured as he turned around and started to walk off. Yang took a step after him, and he heard her to it. Naruto took more steps away from her though, and Ruby pouted at Yang with an upset look.**_

 _ **"Way to go, you scared him off." Ruby complained, completely missing the strange state her sister was in. Yang reached out for Naruto for a moment, but when he was leaving she started to lose the color in her cheeks, but her heart was still pounding in her chest harder than ever. She reached out and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, and he stopped and looked at her with concerned eyes.**_

A sense of panic spread over Yang's face as she saw herself reach for Naruto before she knew what was happening. This was something she had never done before. Physically reach out for someone in a non threatening manner but in a sign of domestic affection.

The only time shared ever touch someone was when she was hugging or kissing her family members, or beating the living the snot out of her enemies.

Never with a stranger in a non threatening manner! This was not her! What was going on!?

 _ **He didn't like being touched.**_

 _ **"Can I help you?" Naruto asked her, wanting to make sure that he found Iron before the teen managed to make a fool of himself.**_

' _Yeah! You can start by slapping some sense into me!'_ Yang screamed in her mind.

 _ **"Uh... intense makeout session!?" Yang shouted out randomly, screaming out the first thing that came to her mind... and she was not thinking straight. The first thing that came to her mind when she looked at Naruto was kissing him, and holding him, and just being happy with him. She wasn't used to this! She wasn't used to being around somebody, that the mere sight of him could make her act like this.**_

Blake now fell off the couch, still laughing.

"In all the words of the known languages, this is simply too much!" Weiss said to herself as tears began to spill from her eyes.

Yang by now was about ready to grab for the book and set it ablaze. Hopefully to extinguish it and save her already deteriorating pride that was quickly crumbling by the second.

Ruby looked at Yang and asked. "Yang, why do you want to make out with Naruto? You just met him." She pointed out while Yang shook her head and sputtered.

"T-That Doesn't matter. This isn't me so it doesn't apply to me!" She said more embarrassed now!

 _ **"Yang!" Ruby called out, and Naruto pulled on his arm... Yang's grip was actually starting to hurt.**_

"What are you doing to him?" Ruby asked in obvious worry.

She didn't know what was wrong with her sister and why she was acting like this. She'd never acted like this with anyone in her entire life. It was almost as if this wasn't her sister and some sick illusion of her... But it took her a second to realize that this wasn't her sister but another version of her sister... But this other version of her sister was horribly flawed to act like this.

 _ **"Please let go." Naruto told her, and her grip loosened a bit. She was NOT making him anymore comfortable around her. Infact, the outburst that she had made him very uncomfortable. He didn't like being held, or touched, by people that he didn't know... at all. He didn't trust people very easily, and Yang just set off a LOT of alarms in his mind just now. He escaped her loosened grip, and made a run for it, while Yang started to hit her head in anger at herself.**_

"Real swell Yang, that's the first guy I've seen run from you!" Weiss said while Yang smashed the table with one hand and her left eye twitching as her teeth were showing.

"Not. One. More. Word." Yang said through her bared teeth. Weiss stopped laughing, only a little, but still couldn't believe Yang could get this flustered over a boy. A boy! She was the teaser! Not the other way around.

Yang was absolutely pissed off right now. She had never seen herself act like this or head of her experience these type of feelings before with anyone. Seeing herself get so embarrassed and letting her friends view it first hand was a whole new level of misery for her on her part. She knew know that her teammates are going to use this against her whenever she had to one of them. It was easier for her because she could take things with stride, but this!? How the hell was she going to back up from this?

 _ **When he was out of the room, she even started to talk to herself.**_

 _ **"Frick Yang, what the hell was that? You just ruined it." Yang muttered, pissed off at herself. Just looking at Naruto caused such a strange feeling in her chest, her heart was STILL pounding. She had no idea why, or what had been wrong with her... but she had to say she was sorry to Naruto, try and smooth things over before he completely hated her.**_

"My heart's pounding. Can someone explain that?" Yang asked while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Something tells me you've never been in love before." Blake commented while Yang snapped her head in her direction.

"Love?" Yang questioned with absolute disbelief in her voice. "Don't be stupid Blake, I don't have time to fall in love and get pinned down." Yang said while crossing your arms beneath her breasts.

"It didn't stop you from doing it in the last story." Weiss said.

"SHUT UP!" Yang shouted.

"Hey! Calm down before I make things more difficult." The voice said making Yang glare venomously at the ceiling.

"Do your worst!" She said. She was honestly so pent up with confusion that she didn't know how to respond.

"For you, I can give my fair share of warnings. But that was your last one."

Yang smashed her butt in the couch before Weiss continued.

 _ **"Sheesh Yang, what was that, normally you are SO much cooler." Ruby commented with a sly smirk on her face.**_

"COOLER." Weiss said making Yang want to snap her in two.

 _ **"Shut up." Yang said with a frown.**_

' _Yeah, I can't believe it! Why was I acting like this!'_ Yang shouted to herself in her mind.

If anyone, even someone like Qrow saw this, he'd never live down the day and would haunt her for the rest of her life about it.

Somewhere else, Qrow sneezed on a woman he was hitting on. The ensuing slap sounded throughout the tavern.

 _ **She was still trying to figure out what the hell that was herself, she didn't need her sis making thinsg even harder for her.**_

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

 _ **"Iron, you won't believe what just happened." Naruto said when he caught up to his best friend and decided to run next to him while he ran on his hands. Iron was glancing at Naruto, curious eyes filled with confusion.**_

 _ **"What, my trust companion?" Iron asked in his own unusual way of speaking.**_

' _Beside being harassed by Yang, nothing much.'_ Blake thought as Yang refused to look up.

 _ **"I have met a very strange girl, two of them infact." Naruto said with a furrowed brow.**_

"I wasn't that strange! Yang's the one who was acting all lovey dovey!" Ruby said as she felt herself pushed off of the couch.

"Shut it." Came from the other side.

 _ **"All girls are strange to you Naruto." Iron told him as he finished his laps and got onto his feet again, barely sweating from the freakish workout that he had managed to do. Iron knew Naruto, and he knew that Naruto avoided females if he could help it. He wasn't gay, but Naruto didn't do well with them. Every female was compared to his sisters, and he cam from a timid family, so any woman that wasn't timid or shy was... strange by his very own definition.**_

"Hey!" Team RWBY all shouted in one.

 _ **"Yeah, but one was weapons and combat lover, and the other... she looked at me weird." Naruto said with a pout. He wanted SO bad to understand that look that she sent him.**_

"No I didn't!" Yang defend herself while at the same time feeling combative. Ruby can help but agree with Naruto, Yang did look at him funny. Not to mention she was acting completely out of character... It was almost too bizarre.

"You were invading his personal space so you kind of where." Weiss said. Yang Looked at the white haired heiress with flames in her eyes.

 _ **"Weird?" Iron asked, not sure what Naruto was meaning when he said that.**_

 _ **"She went all wonky, blushed and had heavy breathing. Didn't seem like she could focus, and she randomly shouted out makeout session at me... I don't understand women." Naruto admitted to Iron, who had a growing grin on his face when he heard the description.**_

' _Did I catch an accent in there?'_ Weiss asked. She could have sworn she had just heard something that sounded remotely not like the Naruto she knew. She had been to hundreds of parties and had met people who had all types of speech impediments that made them all unique.

Naruto was not one of them.

 _ **That sounded like Love at First Sight to him.**_

"Called it." Blake said while Yang looked back at her through her hair.

"I don't even think I like him. I mean, I just saw him." Yang tried to defend herself. She wasn't too sure why, but this Naruto to her was WAY more sophisticated and more masculine... OH GOD IT WAS REAL!

 _ **Naruto never had a girlfriend, and had never been in love before, so he was completely ignorant to these things. He didn't hang around people who talked about this stuff, and other than his parents, nobody in his family really had relationship experience either. He didn't know when somebody wanted him, or how t recognize the signs of love.**_

"Never had a girlfriend..." Weiss muttered to herself. Which was odd to her. Honestly, if this Naruto got out a bit more he'd have a girlfriend in no time. She was sure of it.

 _ **Don't get him wrong, Iron had never dated, but at least he had books that he read to help him out.**_

"He reads about dating?" Ruby asked, since Iron didn't look like the kind of guy to read. Let alone about dating.

 _ **"Your accent is showing my friend." Iron told Naruto, who turned red and covered his mouth. He disliked his accent, he tried to hide the fancy speech pattern as much as possible. Naruto gave Iron a light glare, meaning nothing behind it. Iron let out a laugh, Naruto was just ver comfortable around him, that his accent seemed to slip much easier than with other people.**_

"Does Naruto even has an accent! Not that I'm complaining." Yang said as she as she brushed a strand lock of hair from her right eye.

 _ **"Whoops, so, as I was previously saying. This blond girl, Yang, she was really dazed... I might apologize to her later. She seemed really out of it." Naruto said after he thought about it. Ruby seemed shocked by how Yang was acting, so maybe he just caught her on an off day.**_

"This Naruto seems to show more compassion and kindness towards others, even if he doesn't know them." Weiss commented on how selfish this Naruto was. Blake nodded as well, noting this Naruto was a bit more open with his emotions and not in a constant struggle with his parents inside of him.

 _ **"Yes, giving her a chance would be most youthful. Your brilliant flames burn brighter than ever, continue to make new friends." Iron helped Naruto out by encouraging him. He didn't tell Naruto what he knew, because he figured that the girl, Yang, would rather learn and accept her feelings herself rather than have them told to Naruto by somebody else.**_

 _'Feelings? What feelings?'_ Yang questioned in her mind while frowning.

 _ **"Okay." Naruto said simply, reverting back to his calmer self, a man of fewer words than his exuberant friend. People were already heading towards other areas of the school so that they could explore, look around. Naruto's ears twitched up, before he jumped on top of Iron's shoulder and started to look around. He started to smell the air, and his eyes darted around.**_

 _ **"Hmmm, is there a cat nearby?" Iron asked, well aware of Naruto's phobia of cats.**_

"He's... Afraid of cats?" Blake questioned with a large amount of uneasiness to her voice. It seemed luck with her and the story wasn't when to be good as well when it came to being a cat fauna. Hopefully Naruto could see past her cat like features, and see her just for her.

This is also the first time she had ever heard of a Faunus scared of another Faunus.

"So... He's a pussy to pussies." Yang said making Weiss snort at her.

"Your mouth has no bounds does it?" Weiss claimed.

"Nope."

 _ **When Naruto was young, very young, his family had a zoo outing... and Naruto had fallen into the lion cage. He didn't get hurt, because thankfully he activated his Semblence for the first time and started to run away from the lion before it could get him. He had managed to barely escape with his life, and ever since then he had a phobia of felines. Naruto could hear their softer, more predator like movements, and he could smell their scent.**_

" _That must have been terrifying for him. Poor guy."_ Yang did indeed feel sorry for Naruto, but at the same time she felt like he needed to stand up for himself in order to make it through this life. Because if she couldn't defend himself, he won't be able to defend anyone he loved.

Then again... She could always bust him out of trouble. Her clone that is.

 _ **Naruto looked around, before his heartbeat settled down when he saw a rather startled looking black haired girl who had heard the cat comment. She had long black, straight, hair. She had a thin catlike body, with great hips even if she was lacking a little in the breast department. Her eye were a cat-like yellow with sharp pupils. She had pale skin, and wore a sleeveless black and white top with the black being a guard around her stomach. She had white booty shorts, which showed off her most charming sexual straight, and long black stockings that turned purple as they led into her black heeled boots. She had a cleaver with a sword handle coming out of it on her back, and on top of her head were two cat ears hidden by a black ribbon.**_

"Blakey Blakey..." Yang chanted as Blake saw herself eye Naruto strangely.

 _ **A ribbon that wouldn't fool any faunus that came across her.**_

"He figured it out just by first glance. That takes some skill." Weiss said an absolute disbelief. It had taken her months just to figure out Blake was part of the White Fang and a faunus. Yet Naruto found out just by looking at her on their first meeting, not even meeting each other once. Not speaking a single word. Not being in the same room for more than a day.

He was really good.

 _ **"Oh... nevermind, just a cat faunus." Naruto said as he calmed down and jumped off of Iron, and this time the black haired girl looked EXTREMELY alarmed by the statement.**_

"You looked a little offended by that." Yang said.

"He just discovered who I was and we haven't even spoken a word to each other... I'd be surprised too." Blake replied.

 _ **She started to walk towards him, and Naruto could see that she was heading right towards him.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto started to run the second she started to chase him, and the girl's eyes gained a glint in them the second he started to run.**_

"WOAH WOAH timeout timeout!" Yang shout it out loud and noticed Blake was in a similar situation next to her, watching Naruto run with his ears flapping in the wind.

Blake didn't know what was happening, but for some odd reason naruto looked absolutely divine at this very moment.

"Blake? What are you thinking?" Weiss asked with a bit of sourness to her voice. A girl chasing the boy was one thing, but a girl chasing a boy with this unsettling look of primal hunting across their face like they were some type of Lion... Was disturbing.

"I-I don't know... It's hard to... Explain." Blake attempted to speak, but was too enticed by the running rabbit faunus on the television that she simply couldn't steer her eyes away.

 _ **Naruto's prey instincts to run away, combined with this girl's predator instincts to give chase both activated. She wasn't going to try and hunt him, but when somebody chased you, you either stood and fought, or ran away. She was giving chase, so he was running away. The more she chased him, the more Naruto ran, without revealing his Semblence for everyone to see. He was already really fast because of his Rabbit Faunus heritage... and this girl was fast because of her Cat Faunus heritage.**_

"Why is she chasing him though? What is going on with everyone. First Yang's acting all different and not herself, and now Blake's chasing someone! Chasing someone!" Ruby shouted as her head began to slowly seeth in pain.

 _ **"Why are you running?! I just want to talk to you!" The girl called out from behind him. Naruto started to slow down, before he noticed the glint in her eye appear when she closed the distance, then he started to run faster again.**_

"Blake, don't eat him!" Yang shouted at the TV. Blake looked absolutely famished at this point. The way her lips were curved and her back was hunched forward gave her the unsettling appearance of an animal about ready to catch its dinner.

"Eat him?!" Blake asked in pure surprise and offensiveness. She was a Faunus, not some type of undomesticated animal. "I would never want to eat him."

"Why are you drooling then?" Weiss asked, Noticing something shiny at the corner of Blake's mouth on the very left side.

Blake raised her hand up and wiped the saliva away, hoping to hide and possibly avoid being the center of attention.

 _ **'Why are girls so weird!?' Naruto thought in desperation.**_

"I seem to be the only sane one of the group." Weiss commented, while Yang looked away in shame for acting that way in front of a boy, Ruby look down at her feet for nearly talking the boy off, and Blake continued to cover her face as she watched herself chase after Naruto like some type of... Animal.

 _ **One normal girl, why couldn't he meet ONE normal one!?**_

 _ **End of chapter 2**_

"The question to be answered next chapter with me I suppose." Weiss said making her Teammates look back at her. "You all know what you did." Weiss said, making everyone look off and avoid eye contact.

Weiss handed the book to Blake, And Blake slowly turn the page while looking through the contents and shivering...

She hoped that Naruto didn't run like that again from her.

What on Remnant would Sun say if he ever saw that?


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Craziest thing to ever happen to me... Happened to me on my 18 birthday a few months ago. A guy tried to pickpocket my mom and brother. So, in my defense, I stood between them... Next thing I know the guy has a gun in his left hand.

What happened after that... Is a story for another day...

* * *

 _ **'That was stressful, thankfully I lost her when I jumped onto the school building.' Naruto thought as he absentmindely changed into his pajamas. The girls at the academy got to change in the bathroom, while the men were bstuck changing in the room everyone was going to be sleeping in together. Until teams were decided, and Naruto actually KNEW how this was going to be done thanks to the fact he asked his sister, then there could be no dorm room assignments until after the fact when they knew who they would be together with.**_

"Speaking of which, if he has super smell why can't he find his sister?" Weiss asked.

"There are hundreds at Beacon. That many scents getting mixed up would be hard to pinpoint." Blake replied.

"He'd be able to find you since you smell like tuna, I smell like peaches, Ruby uses strawberry scented shampoo, and Weiss... I think she uses coconut." Yang listed off since she spent the longest in the bathroom each morning. She knew where everything was, including the conditioners and shampoos and which one's would giver her hair it's natural glow.

Blake was left fuming however at the tuna remark.

She most certainly did not smell like tuna! As a matter of fact she uses lemon scented shampoo! Just because she likes to eat tuna on a regular basis didn't mean she had some sort of crazy fetish for it!

"You smell like something worse than peaches..." Blake muttered underneath her breath.

 _ **Iron was already changed into his pajamas... which was a giant set of footsie pajamas with a hood that had rabbit ears on the top of it. It was a gift to Iron from Naruto's own mother on his last birthday, Iron was pretty close to the Scarlatina family. Naruto was finished changing the second he buttoned up his shirt. He wore more modest pajamas, liking the warmth they gave him. He wore a silk, scarlet, set of pajamas with his own personal symbol stitched into the back of it.**_

"What is up with the bunny themed pajamas?!" Yang shouted after seeing a near perfect version of onesies... Only it looked worse than the last.

A hood with ears and in green!?

Blaegh?!

Who in their right mind would wear that, let alone by it with hard earned lien? That was a crime against both peoples pride and self respect.

Also why was she covering up? She never covered up for anyone or anything. That wasn't her style. The only time she covered up was when her father was around or it was cold outside.

Who cares if Naruto saw a little extra skin. He may even like it...

...

There it is again!

She may have liked the other Naruto, but getting all ruffled insided wasn't her...

She Hated it.

She too had reserves when it came to her modesty but... Yang couldn't carry on thinking, only of Naruto Scarlatina's eyes and ears...

"It was a gift? More like a curse." Weiss said. Those type of PJ's were nothing but an abomination...

"It's from Naruto's mother. What was Iron supposed to do?" Blake said as Yang shivered.

"Burn it with fire." She said as Blake continued.

 _ **"Now, for my after-dinner before-bed 1,000 pushups!" Iron shouted out as he got on top of his training mat, which was his sleeping bag as well, and started to go about his workout. He never stopped working out, and to help him out Naruto sat on top of his back and opened up his book to read. He sat crossed legged, and took his bookmark out of it's page. Naruto got out his back, before he pulled out a white rubber ball and looked at it for a moment, before he glanced at the picture in the book.**_

' _1,000 pushups! Is he high?'_ Yang questioned herself.

"Wow... He and Professor Port would get along." Weiss said since she had never seen someone so invested into their lifestyles. Sure there was the less than optimistic Glynda Goodwitch and the overly optimistic Peter Port. Iron was simply Iron.

"What's he looking at?" Ruby questioned.

 _ **The book was an old training manual that was passed down in his family, it used to be a scroll, before it the language on it was semi-forgotten and needed to be replaced with a translated copy of it. The original was still in their home, but Naruto took this one with him everywhere he went.**_

' _Ohhhhhh.'_ Reuby exclaimed. That was an interesting insight to her.

 _ **If Iron was training his body, then Naruto would train his aura.**_

 _'Hmmm, not bad.'_ Weiss thought, thinking his way of passing the time was a good one.

 _ **Naruto sent his aura into the rubber ball, before small bulges started to appear on top of it in random places. The bulges got more wild, but soon deflated when they lacked the power to burst the rubber ball. Naruto winced when he looked at his hand, and a small burn was there. Controlling such dense aura was considered impossible, nobody in 10,000 years had been able to get passed the second step in this book. Everyone gave up, even his siblings gave up after the first step.**_

"Hehe... Now imagine if that were Cardin's head." Yang said looking at the burnt out smudge on Naruto's hand.

"Please, I'd rather see Roman's head there." Weiss said.

 _ **The first step, when mastered, granted them perfect aura control all on it's own, making those of the Scarlatina bloodline great mages in combat.**_

 _'I never knew the Scarlatina family was to pristine with their abilities. Me and Velvet will have to talk sometime.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **The second step, focused on power, needed so much dense aura that it popped the rubber ball completely. Not just poking a hole in it, but popping it with such force almost nothing of the ball remained. Whenever it looked like there was going to be a single hole pop, Naruto stopped channeling his aura into it and let it settle down before he tried again.**_

"Sounds difficult." Weiss said, not taking account of that aura training exercise.

 _ **"89. 90. 91. 92. 93." Iron chanted as he did puships at an astonishing speed, and Naruto wasn't even bothered by it... even though he was sitting on Iron at the moment. Naruto went back to his own training, he wanted to be the first Scarlatina to ever master this technique. Naruto noticed the doors opening, and girls start to come into the room... and he decided to place his ball back into his bag as well as let the book join it. Naruto moved so that he was inside of his sleeping bag, and Iron glanced at him for a moment.**_

"Scared much?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Yang..." Blake began.

"Oh big deal, don't worry, I'll burst his bubble and make him the most sociable guy ever." Yang said, trying to change the subject of what happened last chapter.

"First you have to speak and not touch him incorrectly." Weiss said, reminding Yang of herself and the way she presented herself the first time. Yang simply brushed off the comment.

"Not a chance of that happening again." She said.

 _'We'll see about that.'_ Blake said. A bit nervous when she was going to come in.

 _ **He did know his ears were sticking out of the bag right?**_

 _'Cute.'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **'I don't want to be chased again!' Naruto thought as his ears twitched, and Iron watched the twitching.**_

' _I hope the other me won't chase him...'_ Blake thought with worry.

 _ **"I am sure that she won't chase you again." Iron tried to comfort Naruto as he continued to mentally count the number of pushups that he was at. He never stopped even once, he was already at 167 and the number was already growing even beyond that at a rapid pace. He moved fast, because there was a REASON that his nickname was the Mountain of Muscle. He had SO much muscle that even he admitted that girls would be rather repulsed by it, but getting a girl was never part of his life plan. He wanted to live, and die, helping the world and fighting strong opponents and saving the races against Grimm.**_

"Talk about set on the future." Yang said.

"He'll be good. I know it." Ruby said.

 _ **He watched as Naruto's ears shot straight up, before doing a strange twitching and bouncing as they acted like a predator radar. Listening for the sounds of anything suspicious, they froze when two people started to walk nearby them.**_

"Who else wants to just grab those ears, I know I do." Yang said. Ruby nodded, and Blake couldn't help but wanting to nibble on them...

She almost slapped herself when she thought that.

 _ **Yang and Ruby, both clad in pajamas... with Yang wearing her an orange hoodie over her clothes, a slight blush on her face. Her black spandex shorts were still visible, but she was hiding her upper body... Iron gained a glint in his eye when he saw the face of a maiden in love. Ruby was avoiding eye contact with him, because she could NOT handle the sight of a bulging giant wearing bunny feetie pajamas without breaking down laughing. She wore more modest pajamas, long pants and a tank top... with an eye mask.**_

' _Maiden in love? MAIDEN!'_ Yang screamed in her mind. She was not some delicate flower that needed to be tendered with love and care!

Weiss tried her hardest not to start laughing.

Seeing Yang act so self conscious about being near someone was simply gratifying to no end.

 _ **"Naruto... we can see your ears." Ruby commented to her newest friend, and the ears ducked inside of the sleeping bag with the hole closing up.**_

Yang and Blake chuckled while Ruby laughed at Naruto's over dramatic low-self esteem.

 _ **'I guess he really is freaked out by me.' Yang thought as she rubbed her arm, emotionally discomforted by that little tidbit of information. She knew her makeout thing had freaked him out. Ruby actually got next to the sleeping bag and opened up the hole, before she saw Naruto with a flashlight reading a book inside of it.**_

"So... Intense make out session?" Blake asked making Weiss start to laugh again. Yang shot the two a look that would've killed them.

"See any good looking bunnies to chase?" Yang asked.

"Watch it cow." Blake warned to Yang.

 _ **Okay, he just wanted to read alone.**_

 _ **"... Hello?" Naruto said as he glanced between his book and Ruby, and she waved at him.**_

 _ **"Hi! Come on out, lets chat until lights out!" Ruby invited him as Yang sat down some sleeping bags as well, one for her and her sister.**_

 _ **"Hi, my name is Yang, this is my sister Ruby. Are you Naruto's friend?" Yang asked Iron, and he glanced at her for a moment. He was already closing in on 500, his rate was phenomonal in how quickly he could get in his warm up... yes, this was nothing more than a true warm up for him.**_

' _Yang's never been this off edge before.'_ Blake said to herself.

Yang was an easygoing and down to remnant kind of girl who had not one single solitary worry showing... But she was quite the opposite in this scene.

 _ **"Iron Lee, and no, I am not his friend. Naruto is my youthfully eternal rival, and we are fated to compete with each other for as long as we live. Our friendship far exceeds that of a normal friendship!" Iron ranted loudly, and Naruto furrowed his brow. He started to come out of his sleeping bag, before he looked between Ruby... and Yang, who looked like she wanted to say something to him next.**_

"This is much better than the last story." Weiss said as she took a sip of the grape soda.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, did you hear the rumors that there are going to be partners and teams?" Ruby asked, wondering if she was the only one, or if it was the truth.**_

 _ **"You don't pick partners, and teams of 4." Naruto simply explained, because you didn't pick partners. As he knew it, they were going to be launched off a cliff and the first person they made eye contact with was going to be there partner. It was a simple fact of the matter that teams were going to be teams of four.**_

 _ **"Oooooooh, maybe we can all be on a team! Hi, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you Iron." Ruby introduced herself to Iron, and he gave a grunt and a smile of understanding. He was at 600, and still had a ways to go before he completed his warm up. Naruto was looking around the room, and he blinked when he saw a guy that stood an inch or two taller than Naruto... with the same color hair and eyes... and he was wearing blue footie pajamas with bunny slippers... and a white bunny rabbit on the chest. Naruto's eyes started to twitch for a moment, and this time it was in irritation.**_

"Ew." Yang said. She remembered that day like it was yesterday...

 _ **That was offensive!**_

"You've got a tank next to you in an uglier version!" Weiss yelled. The fact that there was a near 7 foot tall being made entirely of muscle wearing a skin-tight green version with ears on the head wasn't offensive to Naruto, than she really wondered what would happen if a bully called him and animal again.

 _ **Bunny slippers, how dare he wear those in the presense of a genuine rabbit faunus? That was like owning a lucky rabbits foot. It was mortifying, it was humiliating, and it was downright terrifying for a rabbit faunus to imagine having their feet cut off instead of those poor bunnies. The blush on Naruto's face was one of anger, but his face didn't reflect his rage otherwise.**_

"Man... That's quite terrifying." Weiss said, not really comprehending the events of the situation Naruto was right at being offended at Jaune's horrible sense of sleepwear.

 _ **He did narrow his eyes and stared at the boy for awhile, Naruto gave Iron a pat on the shoulder, and the boy stopped his warmup and glanced at Naruto. Naruto reached into his bag, before he gave Iron a set of pajamas.**_

 _ **"Hmmm, oh... okay I get it." Iron said as he followed the directions wordlessly. He got up, before he went over towards the boy dressed in the offensive attire. Yang and Ruby watched as the bunny clad boy froze when the mountain of bulk stepped in front of him and handed him the pajamas, Naruto's spare pajamas... there was no way Naruto could get any sleep with such offensive looking pajamas in the same room as him... then again, he wasn't going to be sleeping anyway.**_

"He really got that flustered over PJ's? Huh, who knew." Yang said.

"Faunus usually get discriminated about those little things." Blake said. From the clip on cat ears to the face painted whiskers at carnivals, there were a few things that REALLY irked her.

"So a pair of cat ears and a tail plug are off limits then?" Yang asked as Blake nearly punched her.

Those were the two she'd try to forget...

 _ **Too many people in the room for him to feel comfortable enough sleeping, he might be pranked in his sleep by somebody... or god forbid he wake up and find that somebody had done something worse.**_

"Why would anyone want to prank him? He doesn't know anyone besides us?" Ruby gestured to herself and Yang... Not mentioning Blake since they didn't exactly have the best confrontation.

 _ **"Ew." Yang said when she got a look at the rather... out of fashion pajamas... and out of rage group. She didn't care how potentially hot a guy was, there was nobody to her knowledge that could pull off a onsie. She looked at Naruto for a moment, before she imagined him in the same pajamas... and she gained a small blush.**_

 _ **Okay, so maybe there was ONE guy that she could imagine them looking good on.**_

Weiss was going to make a remark before Yang beat her to the punch. "Not a word."

"How about a witty comeback?" Blake asked with a small smile.

"Nobody asked you!" Yang said rather loudly.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, have you seen your sister yet? I remember you mentioning her." Ruby asked with excitement as Iron started to walk back towards them.**_

 _ **"That boy's name was Jaune, he didn't realize that he was offending anyone with his pajamas. He says he is sorry though, nice guy." Iron said to Naruto, and he got a light smile.**_

 _'Why oh why must Jaune be in this story?'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **"Thank you Iron." Naruto thanked his friend, and Ruby pouted.**_

 _ **"Heeeeey, I asked you something. Have you seen your sister?" Ruby asked Naruto as she waved a hand in front of his face. He moved a bit further away from her, before he looked at her... but he kept his eyes a little off of her, that way their eyes didn't make as much contact.**_

"He's so different that he isn't mentally like the other Naruto." Blake said once again.

"Good. The last one was nothing but a pig." Weiss said. Marriage or no marriage, those two blind love birds were beyond disgusting with their affection.

 _ **"Not yet." Naruto told her, with Iron sitting down and giving a grin. He was happy, there was somebody that was SO ignorant to Naruto's shyness that she could blow right through it. Ruby didn't even NOTICE that she was making pushing through Naruto's shyness. As long as she didn't chase Naruto, he wouldn't run... and they were all trapped in a room together. He had nowhere to run anyway, what she was doing was MAKING him interact with them.**_

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby felt sorry for him.

Yang on the other hand was watching herself make a fool of HERSELF! Again!

 _ **"Hey... listen... I want to say I'm like... I wasn't really acting like... uh... yeah." Yang stuttered out as she attempted to apologize to Naruto for her earlier conduct. Naruto tilted his head, not sure what she was trying to say to him.**_

Ruby giggled a bit at we sister acting all shy around a boy. Usually it was the other way around on their home Patch when they went to school.

 _ **'Oh, she has it SO bad.' Iron thought to himself.**_

' _I do not!'_ Yang denied angrily.

 _ **"So, did she tell you how teams are picked... your big sis that is?" Ruby asked Naruto, trying to extract every bit of knowledge out of him that she could. Naruto looked around nervous, because for a moment he was sure that he could hear the sound of cat-like footsteps... slowly stalking around the area. There were too many scents in the area for him to pick out cat stench.**_

 _'Great, first he wants to forget about me and now he's afraid of me.'_ Blake thought sadly.

 _ **"Can you actually hear out of those?" Yang blurted out awkwardly, trying to say SOMETHING without messing it up. Naruto was startled by her loud voice, before he blinked and moved to touch his ear.**_

"And you called me anti-social." Blake asked towards Yang who snarled at her.

"It's not my fault this Naruto has some of the dreamiest eyes that you could get lost in for hours... Wait, forget I said that last part." Yang suddenly blushed again and felt her heart skip a beat.

This was really confusing. She didn't know what affect this Naruto had on her but when she looked at him on the TV, everything in her mind froze.

 _ **"Yes." Naruto told her, before Iron nodded.**_

 _ **"Faunus often have traits from the animals they come from. Not just his ears, but Naruto has some of the sharpest senses out of all Faunus species." Iron told Yang, he knew this very well because there was after knowing Naruto for so long.**_

 _ **"Really?" Ruby asked Naruto, hoping to learn a little more about him.**_

 _ **"It's true." Naruto confirmed without saying much, he was too busy looking around the room.**_

"He looks nervous. I'm probably the cause." Blake said.

"No... He's just nervous from all the people, that's all." Ruby said to Blake.

 _ **"Not just true, you should see it. Rabbits can hear things from over 2 MILES away from them, in all directions. Their ears have an natural ability to map the area around him, by detencing how soundwaves bounce back. They can hear sounds humans can't." Iron lectured with a grin on his face, at the exact same time as Naruto located the cat girl from earlier. There were so many people around, that he had missed her walking by, but now he could see her.**_

"Hmmmm... Pretty neat." Ruby said.

"Very Ruby. Being able to hear that far could be beneficial." Weiss stated.

 _ **"I wish I had that, whenever I use my speed I get tunnel vision SO bad that I can only move in a straight line." Ruby complained. With her speed, she moved so fast that she couldn't see anything but what she was going towards. She got tunnel vision, so she couldn't even use her Semblence to it's utmost potential because of her limited abilities.**_

"Yeah, I remember this one time I went face first in a tree." Ruby said recalling the wry first time she used her semblance...

It was not a pretty day.

 _ **"Not just hearing, but sight. Rabbits have the ability to see in the dark, and see further away than many animals, even small twitches won't be missed. Though, with how timid he is this tends to make him a bit jumpy." Iron admitted to the flaw as well. Naruto could see over 8 times better than a human even in normal light, and in the dark he could see just as well as any other Faunus... but he could see miles further than many of them. There was little that he missed, with his sharp eyes his Speed Semblence was only further improved, because he could tell just where he wanted to go next and pinpoint what he wanted to do.**_

"Wow... That's really cool... Hold on, does that mean he has night vision?" Ruby asked while Blake nodded. Even though the Faunus had been treated so badly, they trumped over humans in their primal surroundings.

 _ **"Wait, you have night vision?" Ruby asked Naruto with a furrowed brow.**_

 _ **"Most Faunus have that." Naruto told her, since she should be ashamed of herself for not knowing it. Faunus wer well known for their advantages they had when fighting at night, there were very few humans that could beat a Faunus in a fight in the dark.**_

"It's true." Blake agreed.

"So you can see anything in the dark?" Yang asked.

"Basically, yes." Blake said.

"Huh... Cool." Yang said.

 _ **"They also have over 100 million scent cells..." Iron said, and he could see that Yang and Ruby were not following him. "Uhhh, humans only have 5 million scent cells... his sense of smell is over 20 times greater... about half as good as a dogs, they can smell things underground." Iron stated, and both Ruby and Yang looked at Naruto in awe for a moment.**_

 _ **"Geeze, what dosen't he have? Next he probably going to be telling us he's got some sort of heat vision." Yang said at all of the gifts seemed to have.**_

"Being a Faunus sounds fun." Ruby said. "If I was a Faunus... What would I be?"

"A puppy." Weiss said. "When you make that face when you're sad you look like a puppy."

"Huh, I thought I'd be more of a sloth actually." Ruby joked about Nora's mention of sloths.

' _100 million scent cells... So does that mean he can smell everyone farting in the same room?'_ Yang asked in her head with her head tilting.

 _ **"I can smell really far away, and even pick apart scents." Naruto admitted, because that was simply something all rabbits had. They were prey animals, they needed senses that would let them detect where the predators were.**_

 _ **"He also has 17,000 taste buds, almost twice the sense of taste as a human. Though, this doesn't really come in handy during a fight, he can tell you if things are poisonous by taste." Iron explained, and Naruto nodded. It wasn't useful to him normally, it was more of an annoyance because it made him sort of picky.**_

"Okay, if he has one more ability I'm going to go crazy." Yang said. Now Naruto could practically cheat in any fight if he wanted to.

 _ **"I wish I had your senses." Ruby said longling, her Semblence would be SO much better if she could do the things he could do.**_

 _ **'She wishes she had him.' Iron thought as he looked at Yang, glancing awkwardly at Naruto as he stared intently at a black haired girl that was sitting and reading her book. Naruto went back inside of his sleeping bag, and though he wouldn't be able to sleep in these conditions, he could always try to force himself to sleep.**_

"Do not!" Yang shouted while her face said otherwise.

"Sure Yang... Sure." Ruby said in her sister kind of tone. "And what's wrong with this Naruto? He's not so aggressive." She said making Yang look back at her.

"He's just..." Yang let out a long breath. "Let's just finish the chapter. I want this to be done with."

"Alright." Blake said.

 _ **"Hey, don't do that, come out. We are all friends here, lets talk." Ruby complained when she noticed the weird behavior of her new friend.**_

 _ **'Well, she is either going to annoy him out of his shell, or scare him away that is for sure.' Iron thought, and the only reason he didn't stop this was because it was for Naruto's own good that he be forced to interact with people. Naruto was already retreating from them, which was a good sign, that meant he had hit the limit that he normally hit. The point people got the hint and left him alone... but this time people weren't leaving him alone.**_

"He's odd... But, in a good way." Weiss admitted.

 _ **They didn't know when to give up, the only way to get through Naruto's timid personality, keep on trying and being patient with his instincts.**_

 _'Patience... I can do that. Yeah, sure.'_ Yang thought.

 _'Patience is my specialty.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **"If Faunus have all of these strengths, why are they so looked down on?" Ruby asked Naruto, trying to get him to say anything. Naruto came back out of his sleeping bag when he asked the rather... interesting question.**_

 _ **So she wasn't ignorant to how most people treated Faunus.**_

Yang felt good that she and her sister were taught right by their mother and father never to hate or discriminate. It was wrong in every sense of the word and not in their parentsminds.

 _ **"Our looks, and our non-physical traits. We act like the type of animal we are, and to some people that makes us less human... because we aren't human." Naruto answered her, and Iron raised an eyebrow. That was a lot of words coming from Naruto... but it was only reduced by the fact he was looking at the ground when he said it. He really needed to get into the habit of looking people in the eyes.**_

 _ **"Don't worry I love yooooooooouuuuuu're race... Faunus!" Yang said when she realized that she almost slipped and said something she did not mean to say. She almost said that she loved him, which she was pretty sure she did... women were not as emotionally ignorant of their own feelings as men were. Yang knew that she had caught a bad case of love at first site, after all, normally she didn't get shy... but around Naruto she just could not think straight.**_

Weiss covered her mouth with her hand, afraid the grape soda might shoot from her nose.

Ruby looked at Yang with a curious glance... How could she love him?

"Great work Yang, you managed to divert that accident." Weiss said the Yang who began grinding her teeth while her blush had returned full force again.

Seeing herself act and talk like this was so humiliating that she was about ready to abort the mission.

Screw her modesty, her pride was in danger!

 _ **It was so frustrating, but amazing at the same time.**_

 _ **"Hey! Can you people be quiet, some people are trying to sleep." The same white haired girl from earlier said as she walked towards them. Iron sighed for a moment when he saw that Naruto was already laying down, mostly covered up now, preparing for sleep as well... meaning that the girls would have to try again tomorrow to break him out of his shell. There was no more point to it tonight.**_

 _'Never say never.'_ Blake said.

"Weiss, isn't there a day in the year you aren't bitchy?" Yang asked as Weiss sputtered before turning red in anger.

"What are you saying! Of course I'm nice! I just don't... Can't deal with simpletons!" Weiss said.

 _ **The black haired girl looked over at Naruto with narrowed eyes, a glint to them.**_

 _ **'She is still wearing that bow... was Naruto right about her being a cat faunus. That is most unyouthful, denying who you are like that.' Iron thought as he laid down as well, and when he tried to get into his sleeping bag it ripped right down the side.**_

Blake grimaced at the fact that now Iron was able to figure out she wasn't human. Was her disguise not good enough? Or was she that easy to spot? She wasn't that inconspicuous.

Ruby laughed a bit when Iron said Blake's denial of who she was, was 'unyouthful'. What is that exactly mean?

 _ **"Sorry, we'll be quiet... right every... one?" Ruby said, before she was stupified to see that everyone was already getting ready for bed without her. Naruto got up for a moment, before he took his sleeping bag and started to leave the room. Iron raised an eyebrow, before he grabbed his stuff as well and went after Naruto when nobody was looking. The blake haired girl from earlier grabbed her stuff, and blew out her candle, leaving the room completely dark to the point humans couldn't see anything.**_

 _ **"I wonder what he's up to?" Ruby said. This Naruto was pretty unpredictable an didn't leave much behind.**_

' _Like me...'_ Blake thought.

 _ **Iron just followed behind Naruto as he walked up the stairs, before he stopped at the roof and placed his stuff down.**_

 _ **Then he stared at the moon... with longing in his eyes as he laid down.**_

 _'The moon? What's so interesting about the moon?'_ Weiss asked in her head.

True, the moon good for many things such as tragedy and many losses for Remnant in its day. But there are also many bright virtues be smashed asteroid shared... But what that had to do with the story exactly, Weiss didn't have a single solitary clue whatsoever.

 _ **He didn't want to be in the crowded room anymore.**_

 _ **He didn't know why, but when he stared at the moon... he felt more at peace with himself than normal. Iron laid down and started to attempt to go to sleep, already having his alarm clock set and next to them. The black haired girl, and Naruto noticed her the second she opened the door to the roof and joined them. She stopped in front of them, and Naruto gave her a glance, before he focused on the bow in her hair, covering her Faunus heritage.**_

"I hope nothing bad happens." Blake said. Her other self was pretty unpredictable and she was nervous she might hurt this Naruto...

 _ **"Do you need something?" Naruto asked her, because now that she wasn't chasing him, he could actually NOT run from her.**_

 _ **As long as she didn't chase, he didn't run.**_

 _ **"I already know you know about me being a Faunus, can you please keep it a secret?" The girl asked, and Naruto looked away from her even more. He didn't like how she was directly confronting him about this.**_

"Telling a Faunus that they want to be hidden... To another Faunus." Weiss said to herself as she saw it displayed in front of her. How ironic.

"Some of us don't want to be open as others." Blake said. Some of her allies inside of the White Fang had been killed just by revealing their true heritage to other people. It was one of the leading causes to the once peaceful group of fauna to perform such dastardly deals on a day to day basis.

"I can understand, but why with Naruto? I mean, yeah he's afraid if cats and all... But your not a full feline." Ruby said.

"It's not about that though. People don't care..." Blake said.

 _ **"Okay... but why?" Naruto asked, he could understand why a Faunus would hide their heritage... he sometimes wished he wasn't a Faunus either. That way he didn't have to be picked on, or bullied... or discriminated against for no reason. He hated it, but he never hid who he was. No matter how much pain it caused him, he wasn't just going to pretend to be something he wasn't.**_

"For acting as weak as he is, I respect how strong he is for being himself." Weiss said. Ruby nodded along with Yang. Blake however, envied that trait this Naruto had. He wasn't afraid of who he was.

He just accepted it.

 _ **"So people don't judge me, I want them to see me for Blake... not because I'm a Faunus." The newly named Blake said to him, and he frowned.**_

 _ **"... Okay." Naruto said, not commenting on the fact that the only people who could see her for her, were those that were aware of her secret. She couldn't be herself around people who didn't know her secret, so nobody would ever know the real Blake.**_

 _ **She had created an impossible situation.**_

 _ **Any friends she made, would feel betrayed by her if she had her secret revealed by anyone else but her... or even BY her.**_

 _ **"Also... I'm sorry I chased you, you understand though." Blake apologized for chasing him. When she saw him running away from her, all of her predator instincts went haywire and made her chase after him. Seeing a rabbit running got the animal inside all worked up, but at the moment common sense and reasoning ability were in control. Just like how if she calmly, and slowly, approached Naruto he didn't run from her.**_

"So you were trying to eat him." Yang accused Blake who glared at her.

"No. That's not true." Blake said.

"Primal? What's primal about Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"Not that I could help it... It was a reflex I guess." Blake admitted.

 _ **"I understand." Naruto said as she walked away, so that she could go back and sleep with the people in their year.**_

 _ **Naruto sighed, before he looked at the moon.**_

 _ **It was so pretty tonight.**_

Ruby looked at Naruto's face one last time... Before the monitor shut off and the chapter hit it's closing.

"My turn!" Yang said suddenly as she swiped the book from Blake's lap.

This wasn't good...

Nothing involving Yang was good...


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To the guest reviewer who keeps insulting me and FTDS... Thanks for thinking of me. Love ya' too.

* * *

Yang cleared her throat before she began to read.

 _ **Chapter 4- The bully rears his head**_

 _ **'Today is the day, going to get my partner.' Naruto thought as he sat on a bench in front of a set of lockers and changed into his normal clothes. His weapon draped across his back, him wondering if he would even have to use the weapon. The only time he would need it were when it was dangerous for him to throw kicks at his enemies, like those with spikes around their vital areas... or when he fought talented sword users like himself who could react in time to move their swords in the way of his kicks.**_

 _ **When kicks didn't work, use the sword.**_

"It does." Weiss said, mainly because her weapon was mainly sword based. Even though she didn't, or wasn't ever prone to hand-to-hand combat, her weapon was always there for her.

Ruby likes the concept of his combat, although she didn't like the fact that he wasn't packing anymore he just in case he was caught in a tight spot. Like a gun for instance.

 _ **Iron's locker was WAY on the other end of the spectrum, while Naruto was in the 600s in lockers, Iron was locker number 10. That meant that Naruto was pretty much on his own for the moment, and he could hear Ruby and Yang coming closer... Blake was not too far away... and that Weiss girl was nearby as well. The people that either confused him, he wished to ignore, or make him jumpy, were ALL gathered in one place around him... and here he was, without his people-go-away-inator... Iron Lee... to keep people away.**_

"I wonder why his locker was moved so far away from ours?" Ruby asked while scratching the side of her cheek. It seemed to her and the other teams were all crammed in one section of an area... But Naruto, a first-year like them, was all the way on the other side. Alone.

It was weird.

 _ **People-go-away-inator... now that sounded like a dream machine, something that made everyone who made him feel uncomfortable... just walk away from him.**_

"Okay, it's official Blake. I've found someone more antisocial than you." Yang said as she wrapped an arm around Blake, and Blake slapped her hand away.

"Stop calling me that." Blake said towards Yang. Just because she didn't like talking to people every minute of every day did it mean she was antisocial.

 _ **Naruto head crashed into his locker when he was roughly pushed from behind, and he groaned in pain when he was pushed again and smashed into the locker, before falling flat on his ass, right on the ground. The back of his head smacked into the bench, he had known somebody was behind him, and he had trying to be as quiet as possible... but he had just figured that the person... people... were passing by to find their lockers. He didn't think they were going to push him, Naruto touched his forehead tenderly.**_

Ruby gasped when she saw Naruto get slammed into the locker and hit the bench.

She could see the pain flash through Naruto's eyes when his head struck. The sound his head made When it hit the locker sounded like it had a really hurts. In fact, when she looked at the metal lockers should see a dent where Naruto's head had hit. Ruby was never really picked on during her childhood since Yang often beat up any of her bullies if it ever happened, but this didn't mean she wasn't new to not seeing it to other kids.

Weiss put her hand up to her mouth in shock and seeing such vicious assault unexpectedly. She wasn't expecting that. Since she went to a near prestigious school that was mostly private and only letting in rich kids, bullies and ruffians such as the lower classes were not allowed in. Seeing stuff like that daily was not new to her, but seeing such violence to this degree within her proximity was new.

Blake's eyes narrowed and her fingers began itching to slice someone's throat at seeing this... She grew up on the streets and had seen some serious incidents in her life that revolves around the white fang's business dealings that involved roughing up some people who refused to join. Bullying in a way. Mostly by the humans, and sometimes by other phone up.

Yang's hair was spinning wildly as she saw Naruto get hurt. Those bullies were gonna be so sorry next time she saw them! Alternate reality or not!

 _ **"Look at him, I've heard of freaky girls with stupid ears, but not even freakier boys with them. Are these even real?" The voice, a male voice though he already sensed the gender of the person behind him, asked. Naruto's right rabbit ear was gripped, and Naruto let out a groan of pain as he had his ear pulled on with a lot of unneeded force.**_

' _No... Not again. This is exactly like the day with Velvet.'_ Yang thought with a downward look. She was cheering in her mind for Naruto to defend himself and knock these guys out like a couple of light weights they were. But Naruto raise his hand in violence... Which was heart breaking.

"Is someone going to stop them!" Ruby asked loudly. Naruto looked like he was going to cry, and she would too if this battery against him continued.

 _ **"Please stop." Naruto said as he looked around behind him. It was a taller guy, same age as him, with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. The guy was muscled, and wearing what looked to be very expensive armor, with a evil looking mace as his weapon. He had a bird design on his armor, and he was grinning at the people around him as he tugged on Naruto's ear, and got more winces from him.**_

"Cardin..." Weiss growled with nothing but malice in her tone.

"It had to be him." Blake said. The voice wasn't only a dead giveaway, but the stereotypical school bully he gave off was easy to spot.

Yang knew now what she wanted more than anything... And that was to beat Cardin and all his little friends within an inch of their lives if she ever saw them again.

 _ **It would seem these people were friends, even before coming to this school.**_

 _ **Great, Naruto was dealing with a group of bullies.**_

 _ **The guys behind him were a green haired guy with a mohawk, looking rather... short and thin with a spiked shoulder plate and green vest. Most of his head was shaved besides his mohawk actually, and he was still looking amused at this situation.**_

"Remind me to kick their asses when we get back." Yang said as she glared at the screen.

"Yeah, well get in line." Blake said.

"I get first shot." Weiss said.

"No, I called dibs." Ruby said... Making her teammates look at her strangely. Since when did she get a psychotic feel?

 _ **Next to him was a fancy looking guy in a black suit, with bronze armor over it, and his eyes closed. His hair was sandy blond, and he seemed to be rather... it was harder to tell his emotions but he wasn't opposed to what was happening at the moment. He was still an active bully, and he was enjoying seeing Naruto suffering from having his ear pulled. If he tried to pull it away from the teen, then it would only hurt him that much more.**_

 _ **The final guy had slicked back long blue hair, and he had a more dark gray armor on... only the mohawk guy lacked knight armor., Everyone else wore pretty much the exact same thing, but in different colors. This guy was no different, he was wearing matching armor with onlu slight differences... all of them had birds somebody on them... showing they might actually be some kind of gang that enjoyed teaming up against Faunus... after all, a Faunus all alone was an easy target for a group of people.**_

' _Not anymore.'_ Yang promised in her mind.

 _ **"Look at him, barely even fighting back." The front man said as he pushed Naruto against his own locker, letting go of his ear. Naruto didn't look at any of them, he only closed his locker and started to walk away. The blue haired one stuck his leg out and tripped Naruto with a sweeping motion, with Naruto's forehead colliding harshly with the ground. He grunted in pain, before they literally started to step over him with their feet stomping on his back as they went on their way, laughing at him.**_

Yang wanted to grab Cardin's head and shove it so far up his own ass that he would have to get surgery. And she was dead serious right now!

' _C'mon! Fight back! No one will care!'_ Yang shouted in her mind.

Blake had dug her fingers into the couch while biting her lip. Seeing Naruto in this story getting bullied but not rasing his arms in defense was probably the saddest things she had ever seen in her entire life.

Weiss simply shook her head and refused to look up...

Ruby wasn't sure, but she felt some type of burning inside her head... It was anger.

 _ **Naruto groaned in pain and held his head, he looked at his hand, before he saw that he was bleeding. He had taken a few harsh head wounds, Naruto checked his ear and saw that other than the painful throbbing, there was no real damage to it. Naruto wiped the blood off his head, before he took out his medical kit from his locker. He used some of his wound glue, before he found the wound on his head and glued it shut. His bangs covered it up nicely, nobody would notice that he had taken a pretty bad cut on his head. Naruto dusted himself off, before he closed his locker with his kit back inside.**_

"He's so resilient even when it comes to physical injuries..." Weiss said. Her respect for the moon rabbit NAruto grew that day. She didn't know why... But maybe this Naruto wasn't so bad afterall.

 _ **"Why did you put up with that?" Weiss asked, having seen the entire thing, but it had been over before she could do anything about it. She had been the only person who actually saw it and cared, well she didn't know Naruto so she didn't really care if he was alright or not... but she had never seen somebody actually take a beating when they didn't have to, and without getting visibly angry about it.**_

"Don't do anything supid Weiss, all my anger's at Cardin now. Don't make me angry with you." Yang said to Weiss who looked at her strangely.

"I'm not that Weiss!" She pointed to herself.

 _ **Naruto looked away from her for a moment, his body language told her that he was actually pretty shaken up by what just happened.**_

 _ **Naruto looked at his feet, and he walked away from her without saying anything, not even sure WHAT he was suppose to say to her. He didn't know how he should talk to her, what he should say, and he was still shaken up... he didn't WANT to talk to anyone right now. He had just been bullied, in a hallway with people, and not a SINGLE person helped him. He didn't expect help, but still, it hurt on the inside that nobody even tried to offer him a hand to get up.**_

' _Well that's understandable.'_ Weiss thought. If he had explained his reason and maybe she would have left him alone...

"Is this what it's like..." Yang mutteredt o herself after seeing Naruto go through so much of you in such a short amount of time. It was terrifying to see what fauna went through in such crowded places

 _ **Weiss bristled when he ignored her, though he was just too shy to say anything at the moment, and moved towards him.**_

 _ **'Please don't follow me.' Naruto thought as he moved faster, and she reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Naruto stopped and looked in her general direction, but he winced for a moment when he saw the anger in her eyes.**_

 _ **She was pissed she had been flat out ignored, it had nothing to do with human or faunus, she just hated being ignored.**_

' _I need to really vent out my anger... And Weiss is really starting to ask for it.'_ Yang said to herself.

 _ **"Hey, what is wrong with you. Answer when somebody asks you something, were you raised in a barn?" Weiss asked, and though she did not mean for it to come out that way, her words sounded extremely racist to Naruto... the fact that she was a Schnee made her words have a bit more of an impact that she believed. She was talking to a faunus, and asked if he was raised in a barn... which while to a human might mean one thing, meant something completely different to a faunus.**_

"Your racist." Blake commented dryly to Weiss without looking in her direction.

"How was I supposed to know I was being racist? It's not like there's a book about this!" Weiss said, hoping to defend herself from her teammates if the violence spurred.

"And you say I stick my nose into other peoples business." Ruby also said.

 _ **Also, he did NOT like being touched by people!**_

 _ **"No... please let go." Naruto requestioned lightly, she was starting to REALLY make him lose his nerve. He had JUST been bullied, he did NOT need her being so pushy with him right now. Even Weiss was able to see how unsettled he was, and let go of his arm with a forced sigh. She still wanted her answer, she wanted to know why Naruto hadn't atacked those people for hitting him... something she fully expected a faunus to do with her limited knowledge of the race. She didn't have a good history with faunus, and was simply curious as to why Naruto didn't go feral on them.**_

' _I shouldn't be too hard to people from now on... I can see that now.'_ Weiss Thought sadly at how the book betrayed her. It was spot on in her case because there have been incidents in the past where she was this abrasive to other people. She didn't know though. But once she was reading about herself it showed her and all new light about it.

 _ **Naruto turned around, before he saw that Ruby and Yang were already there.**_

' _Not this time. Not going to blush, not going to study, not going to act like some hormonal cheerleader, none of that.'_ Yang said to herself in a determined tone that resonated through the room like an amplifier on full blast.

 _ **"Morning Naruto!" Ruby greeted with a wide smile on her face. Neither she, nor Yang, had actually seen the bullying take place.**_

 _ **"These are your friends?" Weiss asked Naruto, and he looked away from everyone.**_

' _Am I really that mean?'_ Weiss asked herself when she noticed Naruto couldn't even give her eye contact.

 _ **"Yep, we are pals! I bet we can even finish each others-" Ruby started out with her cheery attitude, fully expecting Naruto to play along and say 'sentences' to prove a point.**_

 _ **"Good morning Ruby, and Yang... I have to go now." Naruto said in a hurry as he moved passed them.**_

"He really doesn't like to talk." Blake said as she watched Naruto try to retreat from the group of oncoming people. She also had to remember that Naruto had an open wound on the top of his head and was in pain at the very moment. Talking to everyone at that particular moment wasn't exactly the best decision.

" We'll help them, I know we will." Yang said to Blake.

 _ **"Naruto, my rival! What a fine morning it is!" Iron shouted out, and a small smile came over Naruto's face as he walked over to his friend.**_

 _ **"Aaaaah, you're no fun... you were suppose to say sentences." Ruby said as she walked over to them and stopped by her locker, getting out her weapon with a smile. She placed it on her back, before she stretched her arms out a little. She could notice the fact that something was off about Naruto, but she had no idea what it was.**_

' _Besides having his head slammed open and being bullied or not doing anything, nothing much.'_ Ruby thought while feeling bad I'm not seeing it before. She could really be simple minded when it came to situations like this.

 _ **'Okay Yang, this is your chance... your first and second impressions, not that great... smile and make sure you don't scare him off.' Yang thought to herself as she attempted to NOT look like somebody was shoving a handful of thumpnails down her shorts. Her face was still red, after seeing Naruto it became that way... and she wanted to make sure she had a big smile on her face when she started a conversation with him. She just had to remember everything there was to know about talking to boys, and teasing them... yeah, if she could show off her fun side, she was sure that Naruto would think better of her.**_

"Gonna puke." Ruby said.

At the mention of down her shorts, Blake wanted to slap Yang but instead said, "Not every boy likes physical confrontation... Just be yourself."

Yang looked at Blake with wide eyes. " You're giving me tips on how to socialize? Since when were you such as social expert?"

Blake brushed off Yang's advances and said. " There's a lot you don't know about me."

The gleam shined through Yang's eyes as she said. "Do tell."

 _ **'Weird, he isn't even telling them he was made into a victim just now.' Weiss thought as she turned to walk away.**_

' _I hope something will change in the story about me... Naruto doesn't need that type of treatment from me.'_ Weiss Thought to herself in her mind when she saw herself walk away from the depressed rabbit fauna.

 _ **It was weird... everything she knew about faunus told her that Naruto would have tried to fight back against what just happened. He had been timid, passive, and instead of fighting back, he simply tried to get away from the problem without making a big deal out of it.**_

' _And that's what makes you different from everyone else... Your inability to defend yourself. You use your brain more than you use your brawn.'_ Blake thought as she looked into the sad and lonely eyes of Naruto Scarlatina.

 _ **'His ears are hanging down, and...' Iron thought as he rubbed the back of Naruto's head with a fake grin on his face. He was able to ruffle Naruto's hair enough, and he could see the slowly healing cut, as well as feel a wet spot on his hand from a cut on the back of his head. '... blood, he is bleeding. His eyes are downcast... somebody bullied him when I went to my locker.' Iron thought with a deep frown on his face as he gripped his fist tightly.**_

"Cardin's in trouble now." Yang said as she watched the anger flash through Irons face. she became skeptical when it came to fighting massive meat-heads who were really into exercising at becoming stronger... And now Cardin had really pissed one off now.

"If Cardin were Sensible and surviving, he would consider leaving and never coming back." Weiss said as Iron looked absolutely livid now.

 _ **He was pissed off now, but not at Naruto for not telling him.**_

"Kick their butts Iron!" Ruby shouted while shoving her fist in the air.

 _ **Naruto would rather simply take the beating, and hope that the bully gets bored with him when they realize they won't get him to react, than to make a big deal out of it and start a fight... a fight that Iron KNEW that Naruto could win. These people thought that Naruto was weak because he never fought back, the only times Naruto ever willingly fought were against Grimm, and in sparring matches or during training with somebody he trusted. He was strong, and it took a LOT more willpower to not throw a punch, than it took to throw one.**_

 _ **"Hey Naruto, lets become partners!" Yang said with a giant grin on her face, shouting it out in his sore ear.**_

"You're going to forget about me for some boy you just met!" Ruby shouted as she began to pound on your sisters arm.

" Ruby, that is in me, and the other me is deeply in love with some boy she just met. Its not my fault! Really!" Yang said to her attacking sister.

 _ **"Wh-what?" Naruto said in surprise, not expecting the shout in the slightest. He backed away from her, and Yang paled.**_

 _ **'Plan failed, abort mission girl, you're scaring him off... crap.' Yang thought, because now she would HAVE to make sure she talked to Iron in private about how she should approach Naruto... because as it was, she wasn't able to do anything that was actually, well, making a good impression. She could see it in his blue eyes... that she was getting lost in... those deep, timid blue eyes filled with emotions... like hurt, sadness, confusion.**_

 _ **Hurt, sadness, and confusion?**_

"You can always tell a lot about a person through very small things... Sometimes it's written right in their eyes." Blake commented while Yang snorted in her direction.

"Yes..." Weiss Said while rubbing the scar that was over her eye.

 _ **'Go on Yang, show him that my youthful flames aren't the only ones that he can turn to!' Iron thought with excitement. He was still going to beat the crap out of Naruto's bully when he fount out who it was, but at least this way, Naruto would realize that he actually had people willing to take his side on these things.**_

' _I'm getting mental moral support from the meathead who wears green bunny onesie pajamas... What is the world coming to?'_ Yang thought as she began to chuckle to herself.

 _ **"Yaaaaaang! I thought WE were going to be partners!" Ruby complained to Yang as she walked around Naruto, who started to walk off quickly, before anyone else could freak him out.**_

"If you keep replacing or forgetting about me, I'll never forgive you!" Ruby said as she crossed her arms under her chest and face away from Yang.

Yang said nothing, because she was too in tuned with reading the book.

 _ **"Heheheheh, sorry about that Ruby." Yang said, knowing that Ruby had ruined her chance to ask Naruto what was wrong. Iron palmed his face, before he moved to follow after Naruto. He caught up with him, before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Calm down, okay? I know you are on end, and whatever happened earlier... don't lie to me, I can read you. Somebody bullied you when I was away. These girls, they mean you no harm... just give them a chance okay?" Iron asked Naruto in such a low whisker that it was barely audible to the human ear, but Naruto could hear him just fine. Naruto looked back at Yang and Ruby, before he looked at Iron for a moment.**_

' _Iron seems like a nice guy. He may not be the smartest my intelligence, but he does have it in his heart.'_ Weiss thought while watching him try to calm Naruto down from having a mental breakdown.

 _ **He nodded after a moment.**_

 _ **"I'll... try." Naruto told the giant of a man, he couldn't promise anything, but he would... try to give them a chance.**_

 _ **"Oh, and if anyone ever bullies you again, I'll show them not to mess with you." Iron said as he pounded his fists together, and Naruto frowned.**_

"If Cardin and his team saw Iron, they would definitely leave Naruto alone." Weiss claimed.

 _ **"No, violence doesn't solve anything." Naruto told his friend seriously. There was a reason he didn't fight back, MANY of them. Yes, it wasn't in his nature to fight back, run away yes, but not fight back unless he was left with no choice.**_

"Then again, with Naruto's way of thinking, that may be impossible." Weiss said while Ruby nodded.

 _ **Violence didn't solve his problems, if he acted violent, then he just proved to everyone that faunus were the violent animals they were made out to be.**_

"Not in my experience. Violence worked out just fine for me." Yang Said while remembering about Junior and the twins.

 _ **"Okay, but promise me you will at least tell me who it is okay? If I can't fight them, at least tell me tell a teacher for you... I know you don't to well with talking, so let me do it for you." Iron offered, and Naruto nodded at him.**_

"Teacher's never help." Blake said. And it was true. The students at Beacon Academy were expected to behave like adults, and that meant by handling their situations as adults. Amicably, and patiently. So most the time adults at beacon Academy did absolutely nothing.

 _ **"Thank you." Naruto said lowly, knowing at least there was one person he could trust at this school. Naruto and Iron slowed down, and while Naruto was uncomfortable around Ruby and Yang, he did tell Iron that he would give them a chance.**_

"I'm not annoying am I?" Ruby asked with a bit of hurt in her voice. She didn't try to be scary or abrasive...

 _ **"Naruto, would you rather partner with me, or Yang?" Ruby asked with a grin as she pointed to herself. Yang looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked between them for a moment. Ruby and Yang got closer to him the longer that he didn't answer, with more and more expectant looks on their faces.**_

"My god you two are the worst." Weiss said. "Don't you see what your doing to him?" She asked as she gestured to the very uncomfortable Naruto on the screen.

"We just want to see who he'll pick." Yang said.

"Remember that we don't decide our partners right?" Blake asked.

"I know, I know. But i just want to see who he favors more." Yang answered.

"More than likely Iron." Weiss said.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"We don't decide out partners." Naruto told them after a moment, avoiding the question entirely.**_

 _ **"Ha! He didn't pick you!" Ruby called out as she pointed at Yang, who crossed her arms under her bossom.**_

 _ **"He didn't pick you either!" Yang reminded her younger sister, with Ruby pouting at her. Iron laughed at the sibling antics, while Naruto looked between them.**_

"You two should really learn not to fight over a boy." Weiss lectured Yang and Ruby, who both snapped their heads in her direction and said the same thing on their mind and then out loud.

"What?" They both looked at each other again before laughing a little.

"Who said anything about fighting over him?" Yang questioned.

" you did just get angry at your sister for not being picked on." Blake chimmed in.

"I don't have a crush on Naruto... Just as a friend. That's all." Ruby said while not looking towards anyone.

 _ **'Please stop shouting.' Naruto thought with his ears twitching, before he groaned when he felt a painful throb in the ear that the bully grabbed. Naruto scratched his head, and he scratched the glue off when the wound had fully sealed up. He only glued it so that it would stop bleeding long enough to heal, and keep from drawing attention to it.**_

"If I were him I'd head to the nurse." Weiss said. The wound on his head looked fresh and very uncomfortable. Not to mention there could be some type of nerve or tissue damage to his ear. She didn't know the anatomy to Faunus, but could tell the ears were probably the most fragile of them.

 _ **"Oh course, my eternal rival wishes for me, his ally, to be his partner!" Iron called out boldly, and Naruto have him a look that told Iron JUST what he was thinking.**_

"No wonder everyone thinks they're gay." Yang said dryly. Blake snorted under her breath.

 _ **'This, this is why people think we are gay. The stuff you shout.' Naruto thought right at Iron, who could see it in his eyes and his body language. Iron laughed awkwardly for a moment, knowing that it was true.**_

All of team RWBY laughed at this part.

Iron himself portrayed himself in a way that made it look like he was a homosexual. But the way he spoke and thought and shared his ideologies made him completely and utterly oblivious to his sexuality...

Which was sad.

 _ **It was kind of his fault for the misunderstanding through the years.**_

"The struggle is real..." Yang said as the book was handed back to Ruby and she flipped to the next page.

She hoped she and Naruto could be friends.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Life gets hard, I try to adept but sometimes it really pounds you.

* * *

 _ **'Hmmmm, rabbits are always horny... maybe I can use that to my advantage... Hey baby, I'm not wearing any socks, and I'm wearing underwear to match... good, but I am wearing socks.' Yang thought as she stood next to Ruby and that Weiss girl, on top of a platform at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a forest, she still couldn't get Naruto off her mind, so while she waited for the headmaster of the academy to arrive, for some reason he was late to this little initiation... she would use her free time to think up ways to get Naruto's attention.**_

Ruby nearly choked on the air she was breathing.

Yang instantly turned red when her voice broke through the screen and sounded like she was talking in a tunnel. She didn't know why... But this sounded something that she would say in her mind. Things this personal and deep were always going through her thoughts... Well, not all the time. Only during times she needed to relieve herself after a long stressful days of working out, homework, school work, and combat training. It was a good way to ease stress.

Everyone hearing it though, was causing her anxiety to rise.

"God... Your flirting needs work." Blake said while shaking her head.

"Think you can do better?" Yang challenged Blake who brushed off the advance.

"No. I don't do flirting." Blake said.

"So you'd want to be pursued rather than pursue?" Yang asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm neither." Blake said with her arms crossed, not in an amused way.

"I'd beg to differ. Ms. chase's Naruto around like he's a boy-chew-toy." Weiss said to Blake who looked appalled at her statement.

She didn't think like that!

Ruby then read again.

 _ **Nice package. Let me unwrap that for you.**_

"Smooth Yang. Real smooth." Ruby said to Yang, albeit she was blushing. Both actually.

' _Oh no... Please don't tell me we're still reading my mind!'_ Yang shouted with worry. The main problem was that there was some things going on in her head 24/7 that she didn't want anyone to know. Not even her sister.

 _ **'That is nice, but it doesn't have a really... Yang flare to it.' Yang thought to herself as she went over another pickup line in her head. It was good, and it got the point across that she made her lady parts moist... he had such a beautiful looking face. That cute button nose, that twitched whenever he smelled something... and that sexy voice with the light accent he kept hidden... and those eyes... she got wet just looking into those deep, timid... yet mature eyes. The fact he had a 6-pack, and a very well developed body, if on the lean side, was only a bonus.**_

 _'Lady parts moist? gross.'_ Ruby thought.

 _'Or the monstrous stamina... One could take advantage of it.'_ Yang thought as she heard Weiss trying her hardest to not bust out laughing.

"So... Cute little button nose?" She asked Yang whose face turned pink from anger.

"Yeah... It's pretty cute alright." Yang admitted to Weiss. The only way to fight against Weiss was to fight fire with fire... But this was Weiss she was talking about, so in this case, it was ice with ice.

"That's really heartfelt of you Yang. I never knew you analyzed someone so... Personally." Blake said while smirking a bit.

"Laugh it up kitty..." Yang dragged off.

 _ **Are you a taxidermist? Ok, wanna try stuffing my pussy anyway?**_

Blake looked visibly offended at the pussy remark, but decided to let it slide. Ruby gagged while Weiss slammed her head on the table.

 _ **'No... as a Faunus, he might consider that a cruel reminder... ah, why is dealing with him so hard!? I have to think of a GREAT one liner that will change his opinion of me!' Yang thought as she nearly pulled her hair out. She could always go with the 'Hi, I have a vagina' or the 'Do you shoplift? How would you like to five finger dis-cunt?'. One was very straight to the point, and the other one was a PUN, that was like the best part of it. The pun was so Yang to her, like it was made for her to use.**_

Ruby began to laugh at her sister's misfortune. Not really knowing what the word 'cunt' meant, she thought Yang mispronounced it because she was so perplexed by Naruto's radiating stopped however when she turned to the side and saw her sister was beginning to light the couch on fire... Just by sitting on it. Ruby knew to shut her mouth right then and there.

 _ **You look like a hard worker. I have an opening you can fill.**_

"God Yang, your giving me some incurable disease from the scrutiny of your puns." Weiss said.

"Hmph, a girls gotta be good in some degree, mines just yanking around." Yang said.

 _ **'Okay, what the hell is wrong with my brain? Could you help me stick something down my throat so I can test my gag reflex?... Yeah, good, not very subtle, but if I mess up I can say that I wasn't talking about sex and say I am training for an eating competition.' Yang thought to herself as she decided on the pick up line that she was going to be attempting on Naruto. It was too bad she knew Naruto's name already, because if not, she could have said 'Give me your name so I know what to scream tonight', but alas, she had already gotten his name.**_

Blake, Weiss, and Ruby held mixed reactions there.

They knew Yang was a teaser in every degrees, but now she was acting so... Dirty to the point that Yang was acting like a slut.

"Yang, my god..." Weiss said. "You mind is worse than your mouth!"

"It's my mind! Things happen there that aren't supposed to be said out loud!" Yang defended herself, feeling humiliated again.

"Yaaaannnngggg! Why are you being so nasty!" Ruby yelled at her sister.

"It's my thoughts! I can't control my thoughts!" Yang tried but failed to batter all the criticism headed towards her.

 _ **It was at that time a tall man showed up, and he showed up alone, looking rather... sleep deprived. He was an older man, with black hair turned gray with age. He stood about half a foot over 6 feet tall, and wore a fancy green suit. In his hand was a cane and a mug of coffee, he needed it after last night when he had to deal with a very concerned family calling. It happened last year as well with this student's sister, the parents had given him a call that made him nearly miss the initiation.**_

"Must have been a lot of lien." Weiss said.

 _ **He was the headmaster after all, Professor Ozpin, he was suppose to be here for this.**_

 _ **That, and he enjoyed sending them flying off the launch pads.**_

"Good, I like those launch pads. They're hardcore." Yang said. She didn't know why, but the day she flew through the air during the initiation it was probably one of the most memorable experiences that ever lived the feel.

 _ **"Welcome everyone, and I am glad that you can all make it. I am sorry for being late, but I had a pressing matter of great importance." Ozpin said, referring to the fact he was dealing with a concerned set of parents that donated over 750,000 lien to this school the last two years in a row, thanks to the fact that their children were applying both years being the reason they donated. He could not risk losing such a major source of funding, not when it could be used to increase the effectiveness of the students training.**_

 _ **'Finally, and I got my whistle so I can let Naruto know where I land at.' Iron thought as he remembered the way he and Naruto decided on cheating the night before. With his whistle, he could blow it and Naruto would instantly know his exact location. Naruto, with his Speed, could move extremely fast and get to Iron in a few seconds.**_

 _'If Pyrrha had something like that, then maybe I would have had a chance.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **"I see everyone is here as well, good. There have been rumors going around that today you will be getting partners... and they are true. The first person you make eye contact with in the forest will be your partner for the remainder of your time at Beacon. Once you find your partner, find a relic from the ruins and bring them back here... and your test will be over." Ozpin finished off, just as the first person was launched from the platform that they were standing on. Naruto was standing right next to the person that had been launched, meaning he would be the second person shot through the air.**_

 _ **He was shot through the air literally seconds later, but before he was launched he tensed his legs.**_

"Was that Launchpad set on a different setting?" Weiss question herself in concern, noticing Naruto seemed to fly like a rocket up in the air. She automatically assumed the launchpad was assigned to a higher setting for students who weighed more... Even though she didn't remember there ever being a recommended setting during the initiation.

 _ **He went MUCH higher than the student before him, getting him a better view of the entire forest and it's surrounding area. Naruto didn't concern himself with landing just yet as he took it all in, there were several clearings, but only one clearing thus far had any ruins in it, not counting the huge ravine that had ruins coming out of it next to another cliff. He could see a Giant Nevemore, and with his ears he could hear the presense of a larger than average Deathstalker stalking the inside of a mountain, as well as see the cave markings outside of it. Several packs of Beowolves, and scattered groups of Ursa. There were a few regular animals, all scattered throughout the forest as well, but more hidden away. Less carnivors and more herbavores simply thanks to the lack of food for the meat eaters in the area.**_

"It's almost like he's flying." Yang commented as Naruto seem to fly through the air, almost like he was weightless.

" I don't know... But maybe he's just lighter than others." Blake suggested.

"He doesn't look that light... But if he's a runner, then he must burn a lot of calories." Weiss said. She knew for a fact that since Ruby mainly relied on her semblance, which needed speed, also the main factor combat was from sheer speed but not power, her metabolism was a lot faster than others which caused her to burn fat faster.

 _ **Grimm didn't need to eat, they could live anywhere.**_

 _ **Behind him were more students, but lower down than him. He was getting the high view of all of them, and getting the basics of all of their abilities and their skill levels without them even knowing it. He could tell what kind of fighters they were, how skilled they were with their weapons... how NOT skilled they were as well in the case of one person.**_

' _That's a bit scary. It's almost as if he's trying to figure out all of our weaknesses...'_ Blake thought.

 _ **'Yang, rough fighter, cheap thrill seeker... uses explosive gauntlets with moderate skill. Blake, silent fighter, no-nonsense person, highly skilled. Ruby, very skilled, but clumsy... not very coordinated. Weiss uses Glyphs as a Semblence, can't deduce any further... Jaune... unskilled in all areas, poor boy does not belong here.' Naruto thought as he saw a girl with red hair tied back in a ponytail sacrifice her spear to save the life of Jaune. She was wearing bronze and leather armor, with a red hip cape. She had bright green eyes, and she was the only person to notice that Naruto had yet to land when she looked up at the sky.**_

"Moderate skill? I'm sorry, but I singlehandedly made a bar full of hardened criminals wet themselves." Yang boasted, Thinking back to the day she ran into her sister after causing a bar full of criminals to go home with missing teeth. After beating the shit of them of course...

"I'm not clumsy, not all the time..." Ruby said, being a bit more sensitive than others meant she got hurt easier by harsh words. For the first few times she had her cloak she would trip on it, and there will be times that her shoe laces on her boots would become tango that you a trip on those, or a few times with a rare that she would accidentally got her skirt caught on something if it stuck out too far... Okay, she was clumsy. But she would never admit it. And she could most definitely accept the fact she wasn't very coordinated either.

"Hmmm, so he can figure Ruby and Yang out but not me? We didn't speak much so that's probably why." Weiss was glad and a bit prideful. Naruto didn't know much about her. The last thing she needed was him knowing her distaste for faunus. She didn't want to further insult him with Blake and Yang in the room.

And Blake nodded with Naruto and his assumption on her.

 _ **The black and pink haired boy was very skilled, he had a single strand of pink hair and wore a classic green combat outfit. His weapons seemed to be bladed guns that he was keeping safe and concealed in his sleeves until the moment he needed them. He was very skilled with them, and the patient type of fighter... close combat, highly trained aura... he was an aura fighter at heart, using strong aura attacks... but with the small amount of aura he had his stamina wasn't that great either.**_

"Rens good an all, but he couldn't take on these guns." Yang said while imatating a flexing bodybuilder.

 _ **Then there was those of the bullies... averagely skilled, but nothing that impressive that really called out to him.**_

 _'You have no idea.'_ Blake thought. While Team CRDL could take on any low class criminal and weaker Grimm, they were no match for the big leagues. Such as the larger Ursa they had encountered in the emerald forest weeks ago...

 _ **Finally, he could see an orange haired girl with enough skills to speak to him. Short orange hair, blue-green eyes in a way, and wearing a pink mini-skirt with a white and black top. Lightly freckled, pale skin, and she was short and small... unlike the tall and toned red head, this one didn't LOOK to be built for power... other than the large hammer/grenade launcher than she was using.**_

"Nora's becomes very good though when it comes to pancakes... And electricity." Ruby said, remembering hat happened when she accidentally shocked Nora after rubbing her feet on one of the carpets.

It said to Ruby that day that Nora and electricity should never mix. EVER.

 _ **"Air hop." Naruto said as he curled his toes and gripped the air with them, and he kicked off on the air using a supreme speed kick. This kick slowed down the fall that Naruto had, and let him change the direction that he was falling. Naruto air hopped again and changed his direction towards the ruins with the relics, the sooner he got this done and over with the better. Naruto air hopped a third time, but this time he aimed at the ground... and as he approached the ground at super speed, Naruto turned around and air hopped one final time JUST as he was in front of the ground. A crater appeared under him, but he himself stopped a foot above the ground. He landed on the ground a second later, and he could see the relics**_

 _ **literally a dozen feet away from him.**_

"Woah! Bunny's got moves!" Yang said, watching Naruto's extreme display of landing without a scratch.

"Heh... It was good." Weiss said.

"Very good." Blake said.

"Awww. I can do better!" Ruby shouted.

 _ **Naruto's rabbit ears twitched to the right, and Naruto smelled a Grimm nearby... no... a human, not a Grimm.**_

 _ **A sword was placed at his neck, and Naruto glanced back at the man behind him. It was a tall man, about even height with Naruto himself. He was only lightly dressed, wearing a bear pelt over his shoulders that was dirtied by the scent of Grimm despite not being a Grimm built and was black in color. He had similar black fur pants, and sandles made of fur with claws on them. He wore a wooden replica of a Grimm mask over his face, with glowing red eyes inside of them. In his other hand was a replica of the black sword that was placed against Naruto's throat.**_

"Who's this? I don't remember seeing him at the initiation." Ruby said.

"What's he doing?" Blake asked in worry as the sword inched closer to Naruto's throat.

 _ **"Transmigrant, for crimes against mortality, die by these Aura Piercing blades." The man said as he swung his sword sword so that they would act like scizzors and cut Naruto's head off. The man let out a chuckle when Naruto's head came right off... with no resistance... and no blood. He was kicked in the back a second later, and sent flying through the body of Naruto JUST as it vanished into nothing, revealing Naruto right behind him, perfectly unharmed. He regained his footing after he rolled onto his feet and glared at Naruto.**_

"What..." Weiss said in shock. The way he moved and so silently... It was almost like he wasn't even there.

"Crimes against mortality? Transmigrant?" Blake asked.

"What crime does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have any idea..." Yang said.

 _ **"Transmigrant, what are you even talking about?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow, the man growled at him, before he burst into action. Naruto jumped back and kicked away a sword slash, before he spun around and kicked away a second and third one that followed the first one. The man's eyes glowed brighter red, and Naruto kicked off his next strike and jumped into the air.**_

 _'Who the hell is this guy?'_ Yang asked in her mind.

"Whoever this person is... He's not human." Blake said automatically.

 _ **"Those who reincarnate, must perish!" The man shouted at Naruto, with Naruto blinking in surprise. Naruto vanished the second the man appeared in front of him, and appeared behind the man before he jumped away when the man spun and sliced the air behind him. Naruto vanished from the point that he landed in front of the man, right inside of his guard. Naruto performed a high kick and cracked the false Grimm mask, sending the man soaring through the air.**_

"Reincarnation? Naruto's died once?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"It makes sense now... This is an alternative universe, so maybe... Just maybe... He died and was born here."

"But why's this man trying to kill him?" Ruby asked.

"Reincarnation might be illegal." Weiss said.

 _ **"Perish... You aren't just some bully." Naruto said out loud as his hand went to the handle of his sword, before his hand twitched and he removed it. Naruto bent down low, before he vanished in a flash. The man guarded himself, before he felt a strong wind move past him. Instead of rushing in a straight line like before, Naruto started to literally run circles around the man so fast that he was kicking up a strong wind. Naruto's body wasn't even humanly visible inside of the whirlwind that he was kicking up.**_

"Jeeze how fast can he go?!" Yang asked while seeing Naruto became invisible in the cyclone.

 _ **The man was sent flying by an invisible kick to the head, before he was kicked again without even being able to see where Naruto was before he was kicked.**_

 _ **He saw Naruto come out of the whirlwind, and he surprised when his sword fazed right through Naruto, before another Naruto came out from behind him... and his sword fazed right through this Naruto as well.**_

 _ **They were afterimages of when Naruto attacked him, he was only NOW seeing them.**_

Ruby was jumping up and down on the couch, cheering him on.

 _ **The ground on the inside of the whirlwind was nothing more than lava from the intense friction of the runner inside. The constant spinning, the constant high intensity movement setting ablaze the grass and scourching it until the earth itself was burned. Naruto's sandles were orange for the reason they they were infused with Fire-Dust for the purpose of making them immune to heat. That way Naruto didn't have to hold back on his movements, and so that he could handle running circles around people.**_

"This is madness!" Weiss shouted at seeing the lava. She had seen many things in her life and heard fables that sounded to good to be true... But this! This was mind blowing!

 _ **The man had his mask shattered with the next invisible kick, and he was sent flying in the air. The whirlwind stopped, and Naruto appeared curled into a ball above the man's head. Naruto stuck his leg out, before he smashed his foot into the man's shoulder and broke it. The man was forced to copy Naruto's spinning movements from the kick, while Naruto's spin was broken. Naruto kicked the man in the face during his next rotation, and he crashed into the ground. Naruto landed on the ground seconds later, and prepared himself incase the person was ready to fight some more.**_

"Man, those were some wicked kicks." Yang said with a smile.

"His moves are almost legendary." Blake said. Even her former master Adam would have a hard time trying to keep up.

 _ **He didn't like fighting, and he didn't like hurting people... but even he could see this person was out to claim his very life.**_

 _'True to his word... He has a pure heart._ _ **'**_ Weiss thought sadly. The only thing happy about her life right now was being away from her father.

 _ **The man was spitting out blood and teeth onto the ground as he tried to recover from the fierce speed blitz that he just faced off against.**_

"Did someone call the tooth fairy?" Yang asked. Strangely though, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake chucked at her joke.

 _ **"Damnit... Transmigrants are something else, you freaks really did inherit skill from your ancestors. I should have gone after the Lower-Level Transmigrant first." The man whispered to himself, not knowing that Naruto could hear him. Naruto furrowed his brow when he realized that the man wasn't making any sound when he moved. That was how he snuck up on Naruto, and he smelled like Grimm... most likely because he either killed a lot of them, or he tracked them a lot.**_

 _ **'Transmigrant... why does he keep calling me that?' Naruto thought with a frown for a moment, before the man turned to him with a glare.**_

 _'Is it because... No. That's not it.'_ Blake said in her mind.

 _ **"Curse you, you freaks need to die and give us REAL mortals a chance to thrive. You're lucky I'm only a grunt, otherwise you would be dead." The man said as he charged after Naruto again. Naruto was surprised when the man threw his right handed sword at Naruto. He ducked under it, and the man moved in front of him and started to swing his left handed one at him. Naruto reached up and grabbed the sword he had thrown, before he blocked the strike and kicked the man.**_

"Better luck next time dude." Yang said. This guy didn't seem to realize that he wasn't going to win.

 _ **He went stumbling across the ground, and Naruto looked concerned, not for his health... but the fact he said 'grunt' meaning there were more people that sided with him. Wait... TransmigrantS, as in, more than one. If Naruto was a higher level Transmigrant, that meant that there were MORE people these men were after.**_

"More?" Weiss asked.

 _ **His opponent pointed his hand at his word, before it teleported to his hand and out of Naruto's, thus granting Naruto knowledge of his Semblence.**_

"This is insane." Ruby said.

 _ **"Transmigrant Instant Termination Squad... the next time you here that name, consider yourself dead." The grunt growled out at him, before he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. It exploded and covered a wide portion of the clearing, filling it with... Naruto covered his nose as his eyes watered from the HORRIBLE stench. He nearly threw up it was so nasty, but the man was already gone by the time the smoke cleared. Naruto heard him run to the south, but while he could catch the man... he didn't want to have anymore contact with that person.**_

 _'Transmigrant Instant Termination Squad? TITS... Are they really called that!?'_ Blake asked loudly in her head while shaking it.

"What's so funny?" Yang asked.

"Say the name. The name of the squad he works for." Blake said to Yang.

"Transmigrant Instant Termination Squad..." Yang thought for a moment longer... Before her eyes got big and a smile broke out out on her face. "HA! They're called TITS! Who came up with that name?"

"A sicko probably." Weiss muttered under her breath.

 _ **He didn't like him, he really didn't.**_

 _ **"... Transmigrant... Instant... Termination... Squad... they realize they are called TITS right?" Naruto wondered after a moment as he lost his 'Battle Confidence' and returned to his timid self. Naruto could always push away some of his timid nature when his life was on the line, but for the most part when his life wasn't in danger he stayed timid.**_

 _ **What kind of moron named their organization Tits?**_

"That's what I said!" Yang shouted while laughing hysterically at the name of the group. How was she supposed to take something seriously when they are named after one of her favorite body parts?

 _ **Naruto heard a whistle in the distance, meaning that Iron had finally realized that he had landed on the ground. Naruto looked over at the relics, before he grabbed one that looked like a golden Queen piece from chess. Naruto put it in his pocket, before he started to run towards where Iron was.**_

 _ **He had something very important he had to tell his friend.**_

 _ **End of chapter 5**_

"GOD that was painful." Yang said.

She hoped the writer of the book wouldn't go through her mind again. In fact he hoped he stayed out. It would kill her if they went inside her memories. There were just some things people didn't need to know or her about her. Now that would be WAYYYY to personal.

"He's... Unstoppable. I've never seen something alive move that fast." Weiss said.

The were in for a lot more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Now... I made a promise to FTDS that I'd finish this Reading Story. And I can't even remember the last time I've broken a promise.

* * *

 _ **'Kill me now.' Blake thought as she walked through the forest with what seemed to be her partner... the blond haired boob bimbo of a woman. Blake could clearly see that this woman had been fawning over Naruto since the first second she had seen him, more than likely a heavy case of Love at First Sight... and she could tell that because of the lack of... modesty this girl had, she seemed to also be in Lust at First Sight to go along with it. She could hear the blond girl muttering one liners to herself, and pick up lines that should go in a cheesy book of one liners that won't get you laid.**_

"What would you know about not getting laid?" Yang challenge Blake who crossed her arms.

The months they'd known each other, Yang and Blake hadn't made any attempt to make any advances towards any of the males in beacon Academy. It was simply because the studies there were so strenuous that there just wasn't any time to partake in any relationships... That was most of it.

"I don't know 'intense makeout session', you tell me." Blake said. Yang had been pestering her for months and now Blake finally had something against her. She was going to milk it for as long as she wanted to.

"Sure pussycat, anytime you want." Yang said as she got up into Blake face. Yang Wasn't going to let Blake get underneath her skin that easily. That was her job.

"I'd own you in seconds Bimbo." Blake said more softer now as her eyes became slits. She was beginning to get very angry now and was about ready to call the blonde's eyes out if she had to.

"Hey uh, who wants to play charades?! I'll go first!" Ruby said as she began imitating what appeared to be a seems whenever there was a scene involving Naruto, these two would get into such a spot that it seems like they had known the guy... Maybe it was females intuition?

Both Yang and Blake looked away from each other and back to the book. They wanted to see what would happen.

 _ **She was partnered... with Yang Xiao Long.**_

' _Poor me.'_ Blake thought to herself dimly.

 _ **Without a doubt, one of the most annoying blond girls she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was kind of dim, she was huge tittied, she had a hair fetish and went berserk if anyone cut off even a single strand of her hair. She was hopelessly and SO obviously in love with Naruto that it was almost sickening for Blake to be near.**_

Yang was grinding her teeth at this point after reading the single paragraph that spoke very shamefully of her. She wasn't blaming the other but was blaming Blake since this was from her perspective. She didn't care if this was another Blake since there was already one right next to her. But what really caught her off guard with that the other Blake was dead set on saying that Yang was in love with Naruto... Which a part of her was but would never admit.

"I'm am not in love with Naruto..." Yang denied was trying her hardest to push away these fuzzy feelings in the back of your throat but was having no success whatsoever.

"Your clone is. Like a lost puppy." Weiss said. She honestly thought this Yang and the other Yang were the exact same. whenever it was brought up that Yang was in love with Naruto, she would always jump the gun to deny it. Claiming it was false and she was most certainly not... Which only made it more enjoyable to taunt her with.

 _ **The sex pheromones this girl was putting off made her smell like a damn bitch in heat... and she didn't mean bitch as offensive, she was using it like as in female dog.**_

Yang became very uncomfortable and looked away by biting her thumb as a blush grew on her cheeks. She wouldn't admit it, but she was having some very... XXX- rated thoughts about Naruto when he was in action running around and performing such a dangerous feets... With his feet.

That guy could kick a hole straight through her heart, and she would still love him.

"Very womanly Yang. Like I said, you were going to jump his bones the second you got the chance!" Weiss said in disgust. She knew this Yang wouldn't be able control herself and looks like it had just been proved.

"Like I'm the only one who thinks of boys. You aren't innocent Weiss, just so you know!" Yang shouted to Weiss.

 _ **"Hey Blake, What is 6.9?" Yang asked with a curious look on her face.**_

' _OH NO! NOT THIS ONE!'_ Yang thought in panic as she remember the joke after reading it in the '101 best sex jokes.'

"Uhhhh... After that its 7. Right?" Ruby questioned as she scratched behind her ear.

 _ **"6.9? .1 less than 7." Blake answered back, wondering what kind of crappy joke that Yang was going to tell next. Yang had been doing this for the past 10 minutes they had been walking around, attempting to find the ruins. She had been telling joke after joke, apparently she was trying to get them 'out of her system' by the time that she met up with Naruto again. That way she didn't make a total ass of herself, she knew her first few impressions weren't that amazing... but she really did want to make a good one.**_

"Like that'll help you." Blake said sarcastically to Yang. She honestly didn't know how she was ever going to get a boyfriend if she couldn't act more mature. While yang had the looks and appeal to get any man she wanted... She wasn't as mentally compatible with a lot of guys her own age. Considering the fact she was thinking of sex jokes every second like a bee was thinking of honey.

"Oh yeah, and how would you think of being better?" Yang asked, she really likes to be challenged and Blake was the only one who can push her to the limits.

"How's about acting like a woman." Blake said to Yang, making Weiss and Ruby gasp in shock.

That was a low blow.

"Oh really? At least I don't dress in all the showy stockings and garterbelt." Yang said.

"No, you normally wear less than nothing. Even worse." Blake snarled.

"Keep em comin kitty, I got plenty of others too." Yang said as she went back to reading.

 _ **"A great number ruined by a period. Get it 6.9 is a 69 with a period in it, and the 69 sex position is horrible when she has her period." Yang said with a grin on her face. Blake palmed her face, really wishing that she had ended up with her fellow Faunus right now.**_

Ruby's nose scrunched up at the mention of periods from her sister."Ew! Why does having a period have to do with anything? Unless... GROSS! Yang! Why would you let him even... WHY would you want to... Oh god I'm gonna puke!" Ruby said as she ran towards the bathroom again.

Yang blushed when her sister heard how nasty her jokes could get when she wasn't around. It was embarrassing and scary at the same time. She hoped her dad never found out and the contacts would stay the F out of her mind! She could only take so much humiliation before it became too much!

 _ **Quiet, timid, easy to get along with... overall, he was somebody that she could work without and not have this problem.**_

"Except chasing him... That's your one drawback." Yang said as she heard Ruby spitting in the didn't look back at Yang imagine herself twisting her partner's head so far that her neck would snap...

 _ **"Why are you only telling vaginal jokes?" Blake asked with a twitching eye when Yang opened her mouth.**_

"Heheheh... Vaginal." Yang said with a small chuckle.

Weiss's right eye twitched and her left hand reached for her weapon... But she said they remembered it wasn't in her possession.

 _ **"Well... I want to get out my dirty jokes. Naruto seems like a classy guy, so I want to start telling some better jokes for him. I mean, he has this... aura about him-" Yang started, before Blake rolled her eyes.**_

"Classy? What do you know about class? Classy guys and dirty jokes don't always go together." Weiss said. "That's like mixing fire with explosives..."

"Shut...Up..."

 _ **"That 'classy guy' aura is because of his upbringing. The Scarlatina family, while not as well known as the Schnee Dust Company... is still a very wealthy family that holds a great amount of political power." Blake admitted to having some knowledge over them. They were a mostly clean, there were almost no big businesses that didn't stick their hands into at least one cookie jar, company with little in the way of spreading. Instead of trying to increase their foothold across all of Remnant, they had mostly stayed isolated in one country and shipped their products out.**_

"Hmmm... It's an alternate universe so things aren't what they seem." Weiss said as Ruby came back, paler than usual with a sick grim look in her face.

 _ **"So... he is rich?" Yang asked, not getting what Blake was getting at.**_

 _'Check.'_ Yang said in her mind again. This Naruto really changed her on the inside by just getting a glance at him. She didn't know why though... She hoped her other-self would pair with him and when it did happen, she knew her other would more than likely boast about his wealth to her father and uncle.

 _ **"Very rich, while the Schnee Dust Company uses Dust mines... the Scarlatina are well known in the art of in creating fine, Dust Woven clothes. The Scarlatina symbol is a Heart with Stiches, the heart of their company is clothes... didn't you notice that Naruto's sandles were infused with Highly-Purified Dust, the same with his shorts and jacket?" Blake wondered about if Yang had noticed those small details yet. Naruto's clothes, for the most part, were woven with dust inside of them.**_

"Dust infused clothes?" Weiss asked in disbelief. She had never heard of that sounded so original yet so foreign to her at the same time. Like a distant land just waiting to be excavated by curious hands and wondrous minds.

"That... Is probably the most amazing thing ever thought of." Blake said with wide eyes.

The many aspects of dust were applied to so many things, but clothing was something that I never come to mind in general. They were Androids that ran on that there were cars that run on dust, there were some machines that were supplemented by dust but weren't exactly but weren't the most environmentally friendly.

Clothing... Was a monumental breakthrough that they would have to do when they got back home.

 _ **"You know a lot." Yang complimented her partner as she ducked underneath a branch.**_

 _ **"I buy my ribbons from their company." Blake said truthfully, being forced to converse with Yang was sort of... annoying, but it wasn't the worst thing she had ever had to do while walking around nowhere.**_

 _'Hmmm... I buy all my ribbons from that thrift shop on the lower east district in Vale...'_ Blake said but remembered this was an alternative universe, so many many things could be different.

"Awwww so you aren't THAT anti-social." Yang claimed.

"Zip it!" Blake seethed in anger. Her patients with the Yang was thinning.

 _ **"Just ribbons?" Yang questioned, it seemed a waist to just buy ribbons from a family that made dust infused clothing.**_

"I wonder if they have cloaks." Ruby said.

"Maybe battle skirts!" Weiss said.

"Hmmmm... I wonder if they could make a pair of triangle panties." Yang said out loud.

The room was VERY silent after that.

 _ **"Dust woven clothing... is very expensive. It is hard to make and takes a very skilled hand. One mistake during their creation, and they can kill the one creating them. I was able to buy my ribbons on discount, and they were easier to buy." Blake said as she showed off the ribbons that she had around her forearms as well. The dust infused ribbons could stretch from 10 to 20 times their natural length, allowing her to use her weapons to their maximum potential. They were small and easy to carry around, and could slip passed detection.**_

"Hmmm... I usually just extend it with extras I have tied around my waist." Blake said.

"You can die from making it wrong!?" Ruby said loudly with fear.

 _ **"Wow." Yang said, that was a very dangerous business that Naruto's family owned.**_

 _ **"You don't only pay for the Dust and Clothes, you pay for the hard work, the life threatening situation, and... oh god." Blake said as she covered her mouth. Yang wondered why Blake stopped talking, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.**_

 _ **Dead copies.**_

All of team RWBY let out a collection of gasps.

Yang instinctively yanked Ruby into her chest to shield her away from seeing the carnage on the screen.

 _ **Two of them, and they looked like students as well. They were two students that neither of them recognized all that well, maybe they had seen them in passing... but they were NOT in good condition. The first was a female corpse, she was rather short and had long bright pink hair. Her open eyes, frozen in death, were a bright green color that lacked any sort of life. Her clothes were stained in blood, and she herself was split into two halves. The lower half of her body... was in the tree branches, and the upper half of her was on the ground.**_

"Who could've done this?" Weiss Asked with a whisper of a tone. This had been the first time she had ever seen a dead body. For Blake though, it wasn't the first time nor would it be the last.

"Yang! What's going o-"

"Shut up... Just shut up and don't look." Yang said to her sister. She doesn't want her sister to see this...

 _ **'Grimm smell... and human smell?' Blake wondered when she smelled the scent in the air, but it was too diluted by blood for her to make out for sure.**_

 _ **The other person was in no better condition, though not ripped in half. His legs were sliced right off his body, and his left arm was missing as well. He had dark brown hair, and slit-like eyes with a red marking on his left cheek that wasn't blood. He had dog ears on top of his head.**_

"I... I can't watch this." Weiss said as she turned away. She had already been custom to loss when family members begin to disappear throughout her childhood. but seeing bloody mutilated corpse on the middle of the screen was simply too much for her to handle.

 _ **He coughed.**_

"GOOD LORD!" Weiss shouted when the body that looked positively dead, make a sound. She nearly had a heart attack.

 _ **Yang and Blake's eyes widened, and Yang hurried to the dying man. There was no hope for his survival, none at all and even she knew it.**_

 _ **"What did this to you?" Yang asked the most important question first, in the hopes that she could find the Grimm that did this to these people. She could at least avenge the death's of these people.**_

 _ **"Ti... ti..." The boy started to say, as blood gushed out of his mouth.**_

"He's trying to tell them about TITS." Yang said.

"I'm not sure we're going to believe him." Blake said to her teammate.

"Can I look now?" Ruby asked as Yang said nothing.

 _ **'His soul! Something weird is happening to it... it is like it is being sucked out and transported somewhere out of his wounds!' Blake thought with wide eyes. She had seen a person die before, and the aura just faded away... but this boy, his soul was moving out of his body without fading.**_

"What on remnant..." Blake said.

 _ **"Ti... what is ti?" Yang asked the boy, and he gagged on his blood and coughed it up... in his right lung was a light hole.**_

 _ **"Ti... ti..." The boy continued, and he reached out and pointed at Yang's boobs.**_

"He can't speak. He's trying to tell you differently." Blake said seriously. In all situations this wasn't okay, but this man was dying and he had no other way to tell them about their enemy.

 _ **"Ti... titties?" Yang asked with a furrowed brow, not sure what to make of that. It was obvious this boy had gone insane, his bloodloss had made him insane, or at least hampered his ability to think clearly.**_

"No... He's not insane... Not yet." Weiss said while failing to take her eyes off the man who tried to stay awake.

 _ **"Tits?" Blake asked as well, and the boy pointed at her with the slightest of nods of his head. He couldn't verbalize it, but the little girl who had killed him had announced their name as tits. Then her partner, or subordinate(?) had come in and killed his partner out of nowhere. They had spouted shit about being from TITS, a stupid name... but a name SO stupid that nobody would ever believe a dying man was killed by 'tits'. It was stupid, but at the same time... it was genius.**_

"It's clever..." Weiss said while having a hard time trying to keep back the fleeting emotions.

 _ **The girl spoke about how those connected to the most powerful transmigrant had gained their own reincarnation process, and that they were lower level transmigrants who were connected to two God-Level Transmigrants, one of whom was in the same area at this very moment.**_

 _'Huh? God level?'_ Yang asked in her thoughts.

 _ **Then she had proceeded to attack him and kill him... well he was in the process of dying.**_

 _ **Nobody would believe a person who said tits killed them.**_

"No one except us." Yang said as the man her other self held instantly went limp. Yang gasped and helps back a breath.

 _ **With that thought, he died, and Yang's eyes widened. She wasn't shocked, she was just horrified, she was looking right into his eyes as she watched the life slip from his body. Yang let him down, before she stood up and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wasn't afraid of death, she just didn't think today she would be seeing a person dying. She needed a moment to collect herself, because what she was seeing... not good for her mind.**_

"This is the most..." Yang began as Ruby struggled out of her grasp. When she saw what she was looking at, it was probably the most horrifying thing she had ever witnessed in her life.

The blood.

The bodies.

The missing limbs.

Ruby looked at the scene... But remembered it wasn't real... It was all fake...

It was still hard to look away from and to wake up from the nightmare.

 _ **Blake started to continue their walk.**_

 _ **"Hey, at least grab a body!" Yang said in anger as she started to pick up the boy.**_

 _ **"No, they will just slow us down. Their deaths will attract Grimm, and the morbid feelings we have will only increase the longer we are around them. Their smell will attract wild animals and Grimm both... we can't afford to bring them. If we do, we risk out lives." Blake told her, using practical knowledge guiding the way for her. Yang frowned at her, before she looked at the bodies.**_

"She is right... In a way..." Weiss said while her tone was anything but pleasant.

"But leaving them for the grimm to eat? Have you lost your mind Weiss!" Yang said more loudly.

"There's no saving them now!" Weiss said more assertively to Yang who began to shake.

 _ **She couldn't just leave them here, to be devoured by whatever comes along.**_

Yang nodded very surely to herself. Being left to be eaten was probably her worst nightmare.

 _ **"Then what do you expect we do?" Yang asked, not knowing that Blake had a few tears at the edges of her eyes at the thought of what she was about to suggest. She rubbed them away though and turned to look at her partner with cold eyes.**_

"What am I thinking?" Blake asked when she saw herself begin to cry.

 _ **"Leave them, taking them with us will only end with our deaths." Blake stated coldly, forcing herself to act this way.**_

"Blake!" Ruby said loudly. She had never heard Blake talk like that before. She had the face of someone who wanted to kill something.

"What are the choices? We can't risk our own for those who lost theirs!" Bake yelled to Ruby full force who flinched.

 _ **Even she was affected by death, despite having witnesses it before.**_

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang said nothing to that. Even though it left questions to swarm in their minds.

 _ **"No, we need to do... I'm sorry." Yang whispered as she activated her Semblence. She gave herself a nice elbow to the gut, before she took that energy and used it to light her hand on fire. Blake looked at her with wide eyes as Yang lit the bodies on fire with her hands. Blake covered her nose, the scent of burning flesh and hair being too much for her. Yang's actions, while horrifying, would at least keep the bodies from becoming the meal of animals of Grimm.**_

"Yang... What." Ruby said in a daze. She had just watched her sister light a pair of corpses on fire. She was officially horrified for life now at the thing she had just witnessed.

"Ruby... I love you... You know that, right?" Yang asked her sister.

"I love you too." Ruby said to Yang as she hugged her.

This chapter was hard.

 _ **It was a small mercy.**_

"It was anything BUT mercy." Weiss snapped out. Being torn apart was one thing, then set ablaze was another.

"What Yang did was her choice Weiss... Respect that." Blake said as she looked off to the side.

 _ **"You... You did a good thing Yang." Blake told her partner when she saw that Yang looked like she was going to throw up.**_

"Did I?" Yang asked herself. She had just watched herself commit something so atrocious that she didn't know whether to be afraid of herself or not.

 _ **"... When the test is over, we NEED to tell a teacher about this." Yang said as she covered her mouth. Even for her, this smell was way to much of an issue. She was going to leave out the thing about 'Tits' because she wanted this people to not be considered insane during their final moments.**_

 _ **"Lets go." Blake told Yang, who nodded.**_

 _ **She needed to get out of this area, NOW!**_

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

None of Team RWBY spoke. Not a single solitary thing was said.

Ruby was staring down at her boots... Not sure what to say at the moment that seemed to last more than forever.

Yang spoke up through it. "Who's next?"

Blake took the book before flipping the page.

This chapter was very hard to read.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: I find the lack of STAR WARS and RWBY crossovers... Disturbing...

* * *

 _ **"The Transmigrants lives of Low-Level Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka have been killed, and their souls have been captured." The same grunt who attacked Naruto stated as he approached the middle of a dark room. In his hands was a small orb, and inside of it was a small spirit-like human shaped being. It was the soul of the one who was killed by his blade, and he sat the orb on the ground. Each weapon was connected to an orb, and each orb would steal the soul of the person killed by the blade. Each cut, each attack, just brought the soul closer to being stolen away.**_

 _'Sakura and Kiba... Were those the names of the corpses we found earlier?'_ Blake thought with a sickening remembrance of the two mutilated bodies.

She would not forgive nor would she forget who TITS were.

"Who are these guys and what are they after?" Weiss asked. She knew there after something related to reincarnated people, but their exact motives were unknown as of now.

"I... I don't really know." Ruby said. She wanted to know as well and was beginning to get worried of Naruto... Then again, he was a bit hard to kill let alone land a hit on.

 _ **The person behind him, carrying the soul of Kiba Inuzuka was a younger girl... about 16 years old in age. She wore a black fur coat that was open at the front, revealing her flat chest and the bandages around them. She had the same Grimm-styled pants as her 'partner' for this mission, and her hair was a bright blue color, with her eyes being a red color. Just like her 'partner', and just like the every single person that was in the room. Many pairs of glowing red eyes were looking out at them.**_

"I'm sorry, but did he just say steal their souls?" Weiss said out loud. Blake gasped when she remembered that her other self mentioned of Kiba's soul being taken away.

"Why are they all wearing Grimm masks?" Blake asked since the white fang took customary credit for wearing similar masks.

 _ **"They were nearby God-Level Naruto Uzumaki, and Low-Level Ino Yamanaka was nearby, but she her location was too close to God-Level Naruto Uzumaki for Execution and Capture." The younger girl said with a deep frown on her face. She bowed down, before she placed the orb in her hands on the ground as well. She bowed, and out of the shadows appeared a man... and not just any man.**_

"Naruto Uzumaki... He exists in this story?" Yang questioned but then remembered he was reincarnated... Which meant that Naruto Uzumaki did in fact exist in this story all together.

"He does look the same... Maybe he just has repressed memories of his past life?" Blake deduced correctly as she began to rub her chin and think back to all the clues in the previous chapters.

"We'll I'll be fucked in the keyhole." Yang commented dryly making Ruby nearly do a spit take.

"Yang! What the hell's wrong with you!?" Ruby shouted before she gasped and clutched her mouth.

She just cursed...

Somewhere on Patch, a muscular blond haired man with lilac eyes clutched his chest in pain.

He didn't know why... But for some reason he felt something sickening take place.

 _ **An elderly man.**_

 _ **He looked to be over 100 years old, his body was frail and weak, his hair was long gone... and he had some many wrinkles and spots that it was impossible to tell if he could die at any moment. His eyes were glowing red. He needed a cane just to walk, and he wore the same Grimm-themed outfit as the rest of his group. He reached down and grabbed one of the orbs, before he clicked his cane onto the floor. The ground started to light up brightly, revealing the dozen other people in the room, all wearing the same general style of clothing... other than a single woman who was dressed very much differently than those around her.**_

 _'He doesn't seem dangerous... That's not good.'_ Blake thought since life taught her that looks could be very deceiving.

 _ **Behind the hold man, a stone tablet with many holes in them started to open up.**_

 _ **There were 20 round holes around the tablet, all forming a circle, and there were 9 holes inside of a ring that was on a smaller level. Each hole was decorated with a beast that had a different number of tails, with the hole being located inside of the mouth of the beast. In the next ring, there were 3 holes, and in the very middle of the tablet there were 2 holes. One hole was located in the chest of a man with 6 arms and 3 heads, while the other was one that was a man covered in lightning itself as clothing.**_

' _What is that?'_ Blake thought after seeing the mysterious object in the man's hand.

"What the hell? What is he?" Weiss said in shock.

"Something evil... I don't think anyone's safe." Blake said.

"He's scary." Ruby said while taking mental notes of the man.

 _ **He placed the Kiba-orb inside of the outer ring of the tablet, before he did the same with the Sakura-orb.**_

"Hmmm... Sakura's a nice name." Ruby said but at the same time bein in shock these people were stealing souls.

"So... If they're after rabbit-"

"Rabbit?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, I was gonna start calling him foxy... Buuuuut since he's a rabbit, I'm calling him that. I don't think bunny fits him after seeing him with bunny ears." Yang said.

"That name's too cute though." Ruby said. "I mean he can turn the ground into FREAKING, LAVA!" She said loudly.

"Anyway, these people are after other who reincarnated it seems." Blake deduced.

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know..." Yang said.

 _ **The orbs glowed, and the tablet seemed to get... fresher. Some of the dirt and cracks started to repair itself. There were a few more spheres located inside of the outer ring, and 2 spheres located inside of the Jinchuriki-ring... with there being no orbs inside of either the final rings.**_

 _ **"Very well done, AA-cups Richard and Saphire." The old man said, and as the orbs glowed his body itself seemed to get younger. He went from looking to be over 100 years, to looking like he was in his 90s. His body shook less, and he started to get some gray hair on his head. He hobbled over to a throne behind the tablet, before he sat down. He showed that his body connected to the throne, and on his arms were holes that connected quickly to life support that kept him alive.**_

"He ages backwards... Typical." Blake said. Now she knew why he was stealing souls... To stay young.

"Also, AA-cups?" Yang asked with a smirk. "I'm guessing bra sizes are a rank too, which means she's the lowest of the low."

"That's stupid." Both Weiss and Ruby said together.

"So I guess I'm the highest rank. DD-cup Yang reporting for duty!" Yang said while saluting.

 _ **Richard and Saphire both bowed lower than before.**_

 _ **"It was my pleasure, Lord Sparrow." Richard said as he glanced up at the man. He bowed again lower than before, while Saphire twitched and touched her chest at the mention of 'AA-cup'.**_

"Lord sparrow..." Blake uttered under her breath. That name sounded important.

 _ **She understood that TITS was their group's name and all, and it was made that way for the purpose of making tracking their movements that much harder... but did he really have to give people in each level ranks that were denoted by 'Cup Size'?**_

"So the ranks really are cup sizes... What imbecile came up with this?!" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted along.

"I'm not complaining." Yang said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Weiss breathed out.

 _ **For the men, this meant nothing but a rank, but this was very insulting for some of the women.**_

"You've got that right." Weiss said while Ruby nodded her head.

 _ **"Lord Sparrow, with these eyes of mine, I have located another Transmigrant." Another woman said as she walked forward. She had the same glowing red eyes as everyone else. The eyes that were transplanted into all of them, the eyes that let them see into the very souls of others. Letting them pick apart those who were Transmigrant, and those who were not.**_

"Where do these guys come from?" Yang muttered after seeing the eyes.

 _ **The eyes of Grimm, taking from the Grimm while the beasts still lived, and transplanted into the heads mere seconds after they were extracted, preventing them from fading away.**_

"Son of a..." Yang began but stopped herself. Taking the eyes of Grimm was some serious bullshit in her book. In fact how were they able to pull it off? Grimm's disintegrated into nothing after an hour.

 _ **The woman who owned the eyes was a black haired, and pale skinned woman who wore more Scale-like Grimm clothing over her entire body. She had a snake tattoed around the edges of her right cheek, circling around her face before it seemed to make the image of biting her left eye.**_

Yang narrowed her eyes at her... She didn't like the look of this one.

 _ **"D-Cup Jill, speak." Sparrow spoke softly, but looked serious all the same**_

"Heh." Yang laughed a bit. She was still higher.

 _ **"I have located Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki in Atlas, 3 days ago, and with her was High-Level Minato Namikaze. Both are currently located inside of Mistral Academy, fourth year students. Permission to Execute and Capture." Jill spoke clearly and with venom in her voice. She, like all of her comrades, utterly hated those who ignored the rules of mortality and became part of an endless cycle of life. One that could only end when the souls were captured, or when there was no life to reincarnate into.**_

"Kushina and Minato!" Team RWBY shouted together in shock.

That was unexpected.

"They're here too! That's great!" Ruby shouted with glee. Knowing Naruto's actual parent's were there made the story sound a lot less dim.

"I don't understand though why these people want to do this... It isn't right." Weiss said, folding her arms.

"I hope they're okay... And Naruto see's them." Blake said.

 _ **They were being who mocked the mortal, and spat in the face of death.**_

"Damn straight." Yang said. Naruto could do that in his sleep easily.

 _ **Her Master said so himself.**_

 _ **"No, not alone... Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki and High-Level Minato Namikaze are not beings that can be handled by your rank alone. Take DD-cup Jake with you, and D-cup Hill." Sparrow spoke harshly, flat out telling her she was too weak to be a threat to those of the level that she had found.**_

"Jinchuriki? What's a jinchuriki?" Weiss asked.

All of her teammates shrugged their shoulders.

Weiss brushed off the name, not thinking it was important.

 _ **Jake, a man who stood with equal height and weight when compared to a bear, stood up behind her and showed he wore a full false Ursa costume with the mask included. Behind him was Hill, a short... barely 4 feet tall, man who was hunched over. He was old, at least 60 years old, but he wasn't shaking. He had a strong look of hate in his eyes.**_

"My god, there's just never an end to them." Yang commented.

 _ **"Lord Sparrow, what should be done about Low-Level Hinata Uzumaki? She is about to enter Signal Academy." A younger woman said, she was the youngest person present, by on her shoulders was a large black axe. Her weapon was larger than her body itself, and double ended. She had brown hair, and bright red eyes even brighter than those around her, showing that she was much 'fresher' than they were.**_

"Hinata Uzumaki?" Blake asked with bewilderment. It was one thing to hear a similar name, but something that bizzare to be on both people were uncanny.

This Hinata must have been a sister, or possibly an aunt.

"Think Naruto's related to her?" Yang's voice broke out in confusion.

"I don't know captain obvious, do you know anyone with Xiao Long but not related?" Weiss questioned her bimbo if a teammate.

 _ **"C-cup Lucy, I thank you. It is because of you sabotaging Beacon security that we managed to collect the sinful souls of Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno." Richard spoke roughly, but not without thanks. It was her natural abilities that allowed them to sneak in and complete their mission without being detected by security or by the teachers or headmaster. It was because of her hard work that they had been able to do anything at all, her ability to distort signals gave them the chance to kill without being caught.**_

 _ **"Stuff it up your asshole, I was doing what was needed to kill those dirtbags." Lucy barked out with a snarl in her voice.**_

 _ **"F-cup Raven... what say you on the matter of Hinata Uzumaki?" Sparrow asked of the only woman NOT wearing a Grimm-skin styled disguise. She was wearing a Grimm-styled mask, with red eyes peeking out through the eye holes, and she had long black wavy hair behind her. She had a shallow black kimono with a red obito and red shoulders. She had black thigh-high boots with red splatter on them. She had a sword at her side, with many variable blades inside of the sheath. Her forearms and hands were covered in red armor, and around her pale skinned neck were bead necklaces.**_

Yang scrutinized the dark haired female... Noting she did indeed have larger breasts than her. When Raven turned her head, a glimpse of her face was revealed to Yang.

Yang let out a gasp at the woman before her. The woman was something of her past that had remained a mystery until 2 years prior... Her mother.

Her missing mother.

"Yang, are you alright?" Blake asked in concern. It looked like Yang had seen a ghost.

"I...I-I'm fine." Yang stuttered at first.

 _ **"Unlike Beacon, Signal has Taiyang and Qrow there keeping a watchful eye. We all know that either of those two could defeat up to a D-cup with only moderate trouble. With them there, Hinata Uzumaki is untouchable, and thus, must be postponed until she makes it to Beacon, or is caught out of the reach of those two." Raven spoke seriously, but without even an ounce of hate in her voice.**_

Both Ruby and Yang became visibly worried. Whatever these people had in mind with their father and uncle was not going to be for the faint of heart.

 _ **She was not a true member.**_

This really dropped the ball for Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

"So... She's a spy? What's her name, Raven?" Weiss asked. She seemed the most off of the group and had the largest pair of them.

 _ **She did not hate those who reincarnated, instead, she was trying to limit the actions of those present to JUST reincarnated people. That was, until she could actually stop what was happening or learn the purpose of the tablet. She had been asked an important favor by Qrow, and it was only for that reason that she was doing this at all. She naturally had red eyes, so she was able to pass off her red eyes as Grimm so long as she kept her mask on at all times.**_

"Wait, how does she know Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Because... Bear with me... But... I think she's my mother." Yang said making Blake nearly choke. Weiss stared at Yang with a hard on stare. Ruby looked at her sister with the widest shocked expression on her face.

"What... What makes you think that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know... But I can feel it in my bones." Yang said.

 _ **"Yes, I doubt C-cup Lucy's Static would work with those two present. That Dusty Crow always seems to know where trouble is... and Taiyang... if he gets in the way, kill him. My Grandson has long since outlived his usefulness." Sparrow said with a scowl on his face for a moment, before he returned it to a neutral one.**_

"WHAT?!" Both Ruby and Yang both shouted in the same mixed face with shock and horror spreading over them.

Blake buckled back in her seat at the revelation. Blake honestly hoped there was something stronger in the fridge even though she didn't drink regulaury, and Weiss gasped.

"No... No... That's not true." Yang said.

This man... The one trying to kill Naruto... Was her own great-great-grandfather.

"But I thought-" Ruby didn't know very much of her family tree but she most certainly didn't remember anything about her great-great-grandfather of being a tyrannical maniac playing the forces of life and death.

"Yeah..." Yang said. This chapter was becoming even more crazier than the last one by the seconds.

The didn't EVEN know Anything of their own great grandfather.

"He would kill his own grandson." Blake said with venom in her voice. What a sick man he must have been.

"People who do heaven knows what for immortality..." Weiss said with similar dissatisfaction.

 _ **"Lord Sparrow, what are we to do about God-Level Naruto Uzumaki and God-Level Sasuke Uchiha?" Saphire asked, while several other unnamed, but higher ranked members, of the TITS chuckled darkly at her question.**_

 _ **"Naruto and Sasuke are too well guarded at this time, and Naruto has already proven to be too powerful to Execute without a sufficent force taking him on. Even if we collect him, we can not add him to the tablet before the first 3 circles are filled... otherwise he could overload the entire tablet and break it, undoing all our hard work." Sparrow said with a cooler tone than before.**_

' _Sasuke Uchiha... Sounds odd.'_ Blake thought. He must have been powerful to be on par with Naruto.

 _ **The God-Levels would completely overpower the tablet if they were added too soon.**_

"God level sounds pretty epic, and this Sasuke guy is probably as strong as rabbit-boy." Yang said, calming down a little from the shock she endured a few minutes prior.

 _ **"Lord Sparrow, I suggest a name change from TITS." Jill requested seriously.**_

 _ **"Denied D-cup Jill, TITS is a name that nobody takes seriously. Who would believe a dying man was killed by tits? Our name is our cover, our name holds secrets and keeps the nature of our goals just as secret... so long as nobody blatantly explains them." Sparrow told her, and she twitched at the rejection of her idea.**_

"Hmmmm... He does have a point." Weiss pointed out.

 _ **"So when should we go after God-Levels sir?" Raven questioned with narrowed eyes.**_

 _'Mom or no mom, I don't want her hurting Naruto.'_ Yang thought as her eyes flashed red. She was stunned to see her mother, IN THE FLESH, ALIVE AND WELL! But if she layed a single inch of skin on Naruto... She'd have another thing coming.

But she was working from the inside with the enemy... Which explained why she must've left her when she was a baby.

Yang didn't know whether or not to be at peace with her mother's choices or to question it...

 _ **"Within 3 years, if our pace is correct. Dismissed." Sparrow said as he lights turned off, leaving the entire room completely black.**_

 _ **With glowing red eyes shining in the darkness.**_

 _ **End of chapter 7**_

"This isn't good... Not one bit." Yang said seriously. She had just learned that a majority of her family was after Naruto...

Her mother...

It wasn't good...

Blake handed the book off to Yang who swiped it.

"Yang... Is there something you want-"

"You already know my mom left so there's not left to say." Yang cut her off before looking at the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Adam really?

* * *

 _ **"So... some insane jerk wanted to murder you for being some kind of reincarnate... and he called his group tits? Sorry, but I think you hit your head on something when you landed." Iron said to Naruto as they walked together. Not even he could take Naruto seriously when he said that some guy spouting crap about tits attack him for being a reincarnated person.**_

"Can't blame him, I mean what's next, a group called DICK'S?" Yang asked while throwing her hands up in the air.

In all respect and honesty, having some sort of Assassination company named TITS was beyond hilarious in her book... And 100% impossible to say seriously without someone looking at you like you have grown a second head.

Say it to a group of people and see what happens. No really, try it, and you would get a comical response very quick.

"With how people would respond, I'm sure of it." Weiss said.

 _ **The reincarnated thing wasn't that much of a shocker, it wasn't a secret in Naruto's family that they believed him to be the reincarnation of a hero from a long time ago.**_

"His family thought of that but never mentioned it." Blake said. "The blond hair and blue eyes explains it."In the earlier chapters it was stated that Naruto inherited blue eyes and blonde hair even though no one in his family had it...

"Since he has no idea where it came from... Must've been a mystery." Yang said as Ruby nodded.

 _ **It was the Tits.**_

Ruby laughed a bit... At the mention of Tit.

 _ **"I'm serious, Tits attacked me." Naruto told Iron, who laughed a little. Naruto didn't lie, so he did believe him on some level... but it was so crazy that he couldn't take the problem seriously. Anyway, Naruto had easily defeated the 'Tits' member that had come after him without even having to try. It was easy to tell that even if there was a Tits, they were pretty easy pickings for defeating. They weren't a serious problem at the moment, that much was for sure.**_

"He needs to understand whose coming after him..." Blake said with worry.

 _ **"I believe you... but... Tits. I doubt they are a threat to you, as long as nobody blurts out what your weaknesses are you are practically invincible." Iron said confidently. Naruto's 'No Escape Zone' was a pretty much sure victory strategy so long as nobody blurted out the weaknesses that Naruto had when he was fighting. Iron knew them all by heart, and he used a few of them himself to make the fights more fair.**_

"Weakness? He actually has a weakness?" Ruby asked with a shocked expresion. After seeing him fight so brutally and the last chapters, she was really beginning to think he didn't have any weaknesses.

"With loud hearing comes all sorts of drawbacks..." Blake said to her leader.

 _ **He had a good few number of weaknesses, some obvious, and some not so obvious.**_

 _ **"I'm not invincible." Naruto told Iron with a frown on his face. There was no such thing as invincible, everyone had a weaknesses and when people dropped their guard no matter how strong you were, even hits you could normally brush off could severely hurt you. It was just a fact, when your body was off guard, you could be hurt much easier than before.**_

"Or scared. Like when Blake saw Zwei for the first time!" Yang said, remembering how far and high Blake jumped after discovering the Corgi in the mail. Their dad was very odd at times, only because he loved them very very much.

 _ **Naruto silently moved out a view behind Iron when they walked into a clearing, and pacing back and forth were two people familiar to Naruto.**_

 _ **Ruby and Weiss, and the two of them seemed lost.**_

"Then that means... Team RWBY won't be formed." Ruby said with a very sad voice.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang patted her on the back in mock comfort. Some of them were really in the saddest of moods since they were still here and in one team. Seeing them split up into different teams they would be interesting since the headmaster had said the first person they laid eyes on would be their partner for the next four years.

 _ **"Naruto!" Ruby called out excitedly as she stood up. Weiss looked over at them, before she frowned when she saw that Naruto had a relic in his hand already. That would mean that they wouldn't be the first ones to get something. They would, at best, be the second team to get a relic for themselves.**_

 _ **"Hello Ruby, are you two lost?" Iron asked, while Naruto looked at them for a moment.**_

 _ **"Yeah/NO!" Ruby and Weiss said, and shouted, at the same time. Ruby would admit right away that they were lost, while Weiss would never admit it to anyone that she had no clue where they were going. It was a vast contrast in personality, the humble girl and the prideful girl.**_

"Sounds right to me." Yang said. Ruby was willing to admit mistakes... While Weiss was presently known to avoid announcing them. She was a perfectionist by a hard he would try anything to stay on the path to being right and righteousness. It was her duty and obligation as a Schnee strive toward perfect grades, looks, wealth, reputation, and socialization.

 _ **"Yeah, we got lost." Ruby said with a light glare at her partner, who was starting to piss her off.**_

 _ **"No, we aren't. The temple is that way, I am sure of it." Weiss said as she pointed to her right. She was getting rather pissy with her partner as well, she didn't have a very good impression of the hyper girl in the slightest.**_

"Well sorry princess!" Ruby said to Weiss who turned to her.

"If you had followed me instead of talking about your dumb uncle-

"Don't insult my family!" Ruby shouted as both of their head were bonked together, courtesy of Yang.

 _ **"Is that true Naruto?" Iron asked, and Ruby suddenly realized that with Naruto's senses he most likely knew where everything was. That, and he had a relic in his hand, so he must have been to the temple at some point today... obviously.**_

Blake looked at the relic in Naruto's hand... but couldn't tell which one it was.

 _ **"Can you show us the way, we are seriously lost?" Ruby asked with a grin. Iron grinned as well as he stepped aside so that Naruto was clear in view for the girls to see. Naruto gave Iron a look for that, encouraging him to be more open with people.**_

 _ **"Not lost!" Weiss called out as a reminder, but you could see that she was listening carefully.**_

"Totally and obviously lost." Yang said as Blake nodded while smirking. Weiss and Ruby seemed to remind her of an old married couple.

 _ **"That way, then turn that way, and then that way." Naruto said as he pointed South, then to the East, and then pointed South-East. Iron palmed his face when he remembered that while Naruto could find his own way, he wasn't very good at giving directions. People rarely understood Naruto's directions, because he never gave distances, he relied mostly on his own sense of time and placement to decide when it was time to change direction.**_

' _Huh... So he isn't as perfect as I thought.'_ Weiss thought with a twitching eye. There's one thing she couldn't normally stand, and that was misdirections. Having a person not give out the right directions like having someone not speak english.

It wasn't helpful...

' _Huh... Weird.'_ Weiss thought to herself.

This copy of herself REALLY thought like her...

 _ **"That was completely UNhelpful." Weiss told Naruto bluntly, and he flinched at her tone.**_

' _Scary.'_ Was the word that went through Weiss's mind. This book really was an alternate dimension in its own right.

"Your not nice." Yang said to Weiss, not liking the fact she was speaking to Naruto in such a shameful tone.

 _ **She was pissed off at HIM now.**_

Weiss shivered as she felt the radiating heat from Yang now...

 _ **"Hey, at least HE knows the right direction to go." Ruby snapped back at Weiss. She could handle Weiss mocking her, but she didn't like her new, shy, friend to be mocked. She wanted everyone to be friends with each other. She didn't want her partner and her new friend to hate each other/**_

"Two against one doesn't seem like a fair fight." Blake commented as both Ruby and Yang were glaring at Weiss now.

 _ **"Sorry, Naruto isn't good with giving directions. Why don't we show you the way ourselves... safety in numbers right?" Iron suggested to them. The two men were plenty safe as it is, they didn't need the help.**_

That really set a pause in the exactly was it smart to directly say the gender of one person and say it was better than the other... Although this wasn't what Iron had said before.

' _Did he just?'_ Yang thought.

' _He did not say that.'_ Ruby thought.

' _He has some serious nerve.'_ Weiss thought.

' _I don't like him.'_ Blake thought.

What Iron had said wasn't meant to offend the ladies, but in retrospect, women had a very thin line when it came to saying the 'Men' were safe or better. They had taken it completely wrong... And now if Iron were in the room, he wouldn't be safe.

 _ **'What is your goal?' Naruto wondered when he looked underneath the underneath, and figured Iron had some other motive for helping these girls.**_

' _To not get killed/castrated/beaten/slapped.'_ Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ruby thought simultaneously in pattern.

 _ **'Maybe this way I can force Naruto to talk with these two. He NEEDS to make more friends than just me.' Iron thought to himself. He was happy being Naruto's best friend, but he wanted Naruto to have a few more friends he could rely on.**_

"What, I thought he and I were friends." Ruby said.

"Just because you say he's your friends doesn't make it official." Weiss said to Ruby.

 _ **"I suppose." Weiss said suspiciously, not really trusting either of the boys, and not even trying to hide her mistrust.**_

"When have you ever trust someone right on the spot? Never." Yang said that she crossed her arms and Weiss sputter at her incoherently. She would admit she was rather untrustworthy with a number of individuals in beacon, but she wasn't that completely skeptical of everyone or everything but then the Academy.

With everything going on with criminals, Grimm, and liars with in her life there was going to be skepticism towards people.

 _ **"Yes! Now we won't be lost!" Ruby called out, and Weiss sent her the most hate filled glare she could muster. They were NOT freaking lost, but apparently Ruby wouldn't listen to her. She didn't get them lost, she was just surveying their surroundings to better take in the scenery.**_

"Lost like a needle in a haystack." Yang commented as Weiss began to boil on the inside.

 _ **That sounded weak, even to her.**_

 _ **Good thing she never said it out loud and thus, didn't make a fool of herself.**_

"Too late." Blake said making Ruby and Yang laugh out loud. Weiss Began to dig her fingers into the couch and grind your teeth. The patience within her was beginning to do window with each and every oncoming sentence.

 _ **"We. Are. Not. Lost. You twerp." Weiss said to Ruby, and the girls glared at each other for a moment. Their relationship, at this point, was mostly rocky. They didn't like each other at all, though Ruby seemed to actually want to try... it was hard to get passed Weiss' tough exterior that had built up a friend resistance.**_

"Tell me about it, and I'm not a twerp!" Ruby said to Weiss. She was getting a little sick of the old Weiss and how she used to treat her.

 _ **"I didn't-" Naruto started to say, before Ruby wrapped her arms around him in a hug to cut him off.**_

"OOOOhhhhh, bold moves Ruby!" Yang said as Ruby blushed when she saw herself hug Naruto like a fool.

"What? I just hugged him!" Ruby said while her cheeks began to turn into a soft pink color.

" Do you have an aversion to personal space?" Blake questioned.

"No... And what's aversion mean?" Ruby asked.

 _ **"Thanks for showing us the way, you are a reall good guy!" Ruby called out, before she let go of Naruto, who was red in the face from the unneeded, and much to intimate for his taste, contact. Naruto's ears were sticking straight up perfectly, before he calmed down after a few seconds and crossed his arms in front of his chest.**_

"He looks violated." Blake said as she watched Naruto act the way he was. "I would be surprised if he sued you for sexual harassment."

"I didn't mean to!" Ruby defended herself. Sometimes she just couldn't control her emotions and it sometimes got the best of her at the worst of moments.

"Ruby, how would dad feel if you made that boy feel sexually harassed?" Yang with an ever growing grin. Ruby gasped and quickly shook her head side to side.

"No! Don't tell Dad a thing! He would ground me for like, ever!" Ruby said to Yang. Their father wasn't a violent man but if he got mad enough he would be afraid pull out ol' reliable...

A paddle.

Ruby and Yang both knew of the consequences when it came to piss them off their father enough... I had left everlasting imprint on both of their asses.

Something they wouldn't forget for as long as they lived.

 _ **"Yosh! Just for the challenge, lets all run their on our hands!" Iron called out even louder than Ruby. He was already on his hands, preparing himself for a challenge.**_

"NO!" All of team RWBY said simultaneously.

 _ **"No." Ruby, Weiss, and Naruto said together. Naruto looked at the girls for a moment, his reason was because if Iron was on his hands he was able to be attacked by Grimm much easier... he didn't know why Ruby and Weiss said that.**_

 _ **Maybe they just didn't want to walk on their hands.**_

"I'm wearing a skirt and am not that crazy!" Weiss Yelled at the screen. There is something she was willing to do but embarrassing herself in front of everyone was not one of them.

"Who cares what anyone will see, it's not like you've got an admirer around." Yang said to Weiss who struck a fist out at her.

"Not. Funny." Weiss said through her bared teeth.

 _ **"Oh... okay then." Iron said with diappointment. He wanted to turn the remainder of the test into a work out, but either way they would be done soon. They didn't have much left after this really. Naruto started to walk first, seeing as he wanted to get this over with. He was adverse to helping them, but seriously, this was so awkward for him.**_

 _ **There was a Schnee withing 10 feet of him, right now.**_

' _The author makes it sound like I'm worse than a dreaded disease.'_ Weiss thought with a saddened gaze.

 _ **He didn't hate her for being a Schnee, but that didn't mean he wanted anything to do with her either.**_

Weiss put her hands together and looked down at her lap, not letting her emotions take the best of her.

 _ **"Hey Iron, you have a rip in your suit." Ruby pointed out when Iron turned around, showing them a large rip in his clothes. He looked behind him, and there was a pretty large rip right in the center of his back.**_

"Hmmm, I wonder how that happened?" Ruby said. Besides of the very large rip on Iron's back he looked completely fine.

"His muscles probably ripped through." Yang suggested. Iron's muscles really put a damper on the term ' larger than life' and looked sickening with a feel.

 _ **"Oh darn, I must have gotten that when I landed. Hey Naruto, do you mind taking care of it for me?" Iron asked Naruto with a sheepish smile. Naruto nodded, and he reached into his pouch and pulled out a needle and some thread. Naruto pulled on the thread, and like a flash that went by so fast his hands blurred. It was amazing, in less than a second the rip in Iron's clothes was fixed right up and Naruto was putting away his stuff.**_

"Did he just sew Iron's outfit?" Weiss asked with a surprised tone. "Wait, why is he carrying a needle and thread?

"Hmmm. I think he did?" Blake said to Weiss. This would have been the first time she had seen a guy actually sew clothing... And so skilfully.

Okay, Weiss liked Naruto a little bit better now.

 _ **"Woooow, how did you do that?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes. She had never seen anyone repair clothes that fast before.**_

"He could really make grandmother's run for their money." Yang joked.

 _ **"My family taught me." Naruto answered as he took a side step away from Ruby. The girl did not understand the law of personal space, and how she was invading his personal space.**_

"I do too!" Ruby shouted.

"No." Blake said.

"Nada." Yang said.

"Nope." Weiss said.

"You guys are jerks!" Ruby said again.

 _ **"Oh yeah, you mentioned something about having 8 siblings. So does your family run a clothes store or something?" Ruby asked, and Weiss furrowed her brow for a moment.**_

 _ **That actually sounded familiar.**_

"Since when? Oh right, alternate universe. I keep forgetting." Weiss corrected herself. When the book mentioned something pertaining to her specifically she thought it was directed towards her rights and now. She kept having to remember that this book was looking into another dimension and onto another version of herself.

 _ **"What is your last name?" Weiss asked after a moment. She knew his first name was Naruto, but she had never actually heard him mention his last name.**_

 _ **"Scarlatina." Naruto told her with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Oh, that explains it." Weiss said when she realized who Naruto was.**_

' _I wish there was more about him...'_ Weiss thought to herself. It was getting kind of hard to understand what her copy of herself of thinking of Naruto, since the other version of herself anymore and she did. She wish she knew some more personal information about him and possibly his teacher was, where he went to school before speaking, where did he learn of dust infused clothing? The questions were continuing to pester her mind as it set into motion.

 _ **He was another rich person like her, or more exactly, he was somebody who also had a rich family who made a profit from Dust. Her family mined and sold Dust, as well as several dozen more types of products with that number growing... well his family used Dust and made Top-Notch clothing that even her family couldn't produce due to the lack of skilled workers willing to under the same conditions. It took extreme amounts of skill to make and repair Dust infused clothing, something that people wouldn't because of the hazards. Some people didn't even know that Dust could be infused into clothing.**_

"And now we know." Yang said as she looked down at her own clothes.

Maybe she could find an idiot dumb enough to try, then again the risk was too high.

She wasn't willing to be put on the spot for murder.

 _ **"What explains what? Naruto is good at sewing." Ruby deadpanned, not getting what was going on in her partner's head.**_

 _ **"Naruto, like myself, is a member of high-class society and hails from a wealthy family. How ignorant can you be? The 'Clothes in Wonderland' is a very well known store, whose clothing is the highest of qualities around. Of course, I doubt you could afford even one dress so of course you wouldn't know much about them." Weiss lectured the girl, who shrank back, while Naruto scowled deeply.**_

"Really getting sick of your shit Weiss." Yang said with a glare.

She didn't care if this was an alternate version of her teammate, if she kept stepping out of line she would let her know what her past actions would do to her in the future... It would come to bite her in the ass harder than the jaws of an Ursa.

"Hey! I'm not in control of what my other half says!" Weiss said to the blond.

"Don't care." Yang said.

 _ **"I'm not like you." Naruto told Weiss silently for a moment, and she glanced at him.**_

' _Yes. He's not like Weiss who's cold and cynical to everyone. He's actually nice and considerate...'_ Blake thought while comparing the two aristocrats.

 _ **"What?" Weiss asked back, unsure if she heard him correctly.**_

"Oh he's calling you out Weiss!" Yang said with a pump in the Naruto was finally beginning to show a bit of backbone as he spoke back to Weiss in a bit of a harsher tone than before.

Weiss grinded her teeth.

 _ **"If you want, I can infuse your clothes with Dust." Naruto offered Ruby, and Iron raised an eyebrow at Naruto. This was the first... second time that Naruto had ever offered to infuse somebodies clothes with Dust. He was the first person, his own jumpsuit being infused with Dust so that he could use his Semblence without destroying his clothes completely.**_

"He would do that for me?" Ruby said with sparkling eyes.

"Lovestruck." Yang said to Ruby while placing a hand on the top of her head.

"EwWWW Yuck! Why would I be in love with him. I thought you were!?" Ruby said while pointing at Yang.

"Nope..." Yang said. _'I don't really know... Kinda, Maybe? WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING!?'_ Yang screamed in her mind.

"You're blushing." Blake said to Yang. Blake knew Yang was smitten with Naruto, she didn't know why though. Love at first sight was an odd thing that could hit anyone.

"Shut up." Yang said.

 _ **'Oh... he wants to prove that he isn't a stuck-up rich person.' Iron realized to himself. Naruto disliked the fact he was rich, because he rarely got to spend time with his father because of company reasons. He had a rather lonely childhood, a lot of his older siblings went into the family business, or were training to go into the family business.**_

"I am not stuck up!" Weiss yelled.

"Do you have to raise your voice!?" Blake said more louder.

"You kinda are." Ruby said to Weiss.

"Not helping." Weiss rebutted.

 _ **"Really!? You can do that! You are like my best friend ever right now!" Ruby said as she went for a BIG hug. Naruto avoided her arms and stepped away from her, staying out of reach of her grabby hands.**_

"You really need to keep your hands to yourself." Blake said.

"Well sorry. I was just... You know... Happy." Ruby twiddled her fingers.

 _ **'The first person I meet that might understand the woes of being rich, and he wants nothing to do with me... just great, even if he is a Faunus he is the first person who might understand you... way to go Weiss.' Weiss internally complained. Naruto was another rich kid, just like she was. His Faunus nature aside, he was the first person she had met that actually had a chance of understanding that being rich was not all it was cracked up to be... then again, maybe they had no chance of being friends in the first place.**_

 _ **This was always her problem.**_

Ruby, Blake, and Yang looked at Weiss with evident worry in their eyes. They were so in tune with TUNING her out of the conversation that they hadn't expected that to come up.

They had all thought Weiss was angry at herself for her families tarnished name, but in reality, she was just lonely. Not being seen for herself but as a title.

"Weiss, you know we're all friends right?" Ruby said.

"Yes... Can we please just continue." Weiss pleaded, not at all liking the fact she was at her most vulnerable now.

"But-"

"Ruby, drop it." Weiss cut her off.

 _ **People didn't want to be her friend because she was Weiss, they wanted to be her friend because she was Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She was never just a normal person.**_

"Weiss, I'm your friend. Blake's your friend. Yang's your friend. You have more friends than you could ever-"

"Just shut up." Weiss said.

"Look Weiss, despite all your faults which are more... Bigger. We love you just the way you are." Yang comforted her as she tried to be nice...

"Look, I like all the comfort but it's not necessary... But thanks." Weiss said.

 _ **"Good news, she didn't even know you were rich, so there is no chance she is using you." Iron confirmed for Naruto, before he could even question if Ruby would use him.**_

"Wow, that really broke my spirits." Weiss said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't use him... Much." Yang said.

"Nope..." Blake said.

"Eh, maybe a little." Ruby admitted.

 _ **"Yep, me and Yang had no clue you were some celebrity." Ruby agreed with Iron.**_

 _ **"I'm not a celebrity, we get a lot of business, but we aren't very well known to the public." Naruto told her, and Ruby furrowed her brow.**_

' _Hmmm, true.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **"Then how-" Ruby started out, before she was stopped by Iron.**_

 _ **"Clothes in Wonderland does REALLY well, but that is because people special order their clothes... at other stores. The measurements are and designs are shipped to the stores they were ordered to. The actual Clothes in Wonderland shop is only visited by REALLY rich people... though, I doubted a Schnee has ever been to the shop before." Iron admitted without any hostility. It was a Faunus owned and runned shop, so of course the Schnee would be hesitant of going in there.**_

"Questionable business partners, right?" Weiss said to Blake who nodded.

 _ **"I've actually been there, my sister took me... even she has to admit that your clothes are the highest in quality. Of course, the only person I met was a pregnant woman sitting behind the counter breastfeeding a baby." Weiss said awkwardly, because of that she had learned the hard way that she was small breasted compared to others... well her sister was stacked and that was a personal issue... but when she saw that large breasted, a state of near-constant on and off pregnancy did that to you, breastfreeding she had been shocked.**_

"Sister? You never mentioned a sister." Ruby said to Weiss who looked away.

"Yes. My sister's name is Winter. She's part of the Atlas military. Special forces." Weiss said to her friends.

"Really! That's cool!" Ruby said.

"So... Your sister got you beat in the chest region?" Yang said as Weiss sputtered.

Yang looked at Ruby before grinning. "You see rubes, both you and Weiss share something in common... You're both smaller compared to your older siblings!" She said proudly.

Ruby pouted as steam came from Weiss's ears in anger. She was sick of the constant panging antics from Yang who seemed to grow more and more powerful off of it.

"Well guess what Xiao Long, My sister's a whole cup size bigger than you!" Weiss said suddenly without warning. She blushed before covering her mouth quickly. In the heat of the moment she wasn't thinking and said the first thing that came to mind.

Yang only grinned more at Weiss's comeback. "Hmmmm. That's a shocker. Who would've thought Weiss's sister was bigger than me."

"Shut up... You didn't hear a thing." Weiss said to Yang seriously.

If Winter ever found out...

 _ **"So your clothes are...?" Ruby trailed off as she looked at Weiss's outfit.**_

 _ **"No, my sister has the clothes... I don't. They are really expensive, she didn't let me get anything until I was done growing." Weiss said with a frown. She had SO wanted a to get a certain dress from the shop, but her sister had gotten it instead.**_

 _ **"Hey look, the temple and the relics." Iron pointed out as he gestured to the open clearing they walked in.**_

 _ **"Is that a person?" Naruto asked when he heard the sounds of a girl screaming loudly coming closer and closer. Naruto looked around, before he looked in the air and saw a boy... a boy? A boy!? There was a boy, that Jaune fellow, screaming like a little girl as he smashed right into the tree.**_

"Great, he had to show up." Weiss said.

"So... That girl screaming was actually Jaune?" Yang said in shock. Mildly that is.

"Guess so." Blake affirmed.

 _ **"Oh come on..." Jaune moaned in pain as he fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.**_

 _ **Yang and Blake walked into the clearing, and gave a surprised look when they saw the 4 person, plus one downed boy, group nearby.**_

 _ **'So the red haired girl was Pyrrha Nikos.' Naruto thought when he saw the red haired girl from earlier running from a giant scorpion Grimm with a golden stinger. The infamous Death Stalker that lived in the area. Pyrrha was smacked by the Death Stalker and sent flying towards the groups as they joined up together.**_

"And then I went, 'The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!' Remeber that?" Yang asked with excitment.

"I don't really see how that was funny. Ruby almost got hurt you know." Blake said to Yang.

"But she didn't and that's what matter's"

"What's he doing?" Balke asked suddenly when the screen showed Naruto.

 _ **Naruto started to rush towards the Death Stalker head first, his face already serious as he dodged underneath a claw.**_

' _Is he crazy?'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **He kicked it in the face, and the armor on it's body cracked. Naruto delivered a combo of kicks to the same spot, cracking the cracked spot, before shattering it. Naruto sent a final kick at it, and he hit the softer flesh underneath the armor. Naruto ducked underneath the stinger as it attempted to take him out. The Death Stalker was filled to the brim with aura when Naruto injected his aura into the soft flesh with his kick... then it started to expand to a great size as it's armor shattered all over it's body.**_

"What." Blake began.

"The." Ruby said.

 _ **Then it exploded and died.**_

"FUCK!?" Weiss and Yang shouted simultaneously.

The Death Stalker... Which was probably one of the deadliest grimm known to man, died that quickly by one huntsmen!

Who was a first year!

"He's... He's..." Weiss tried to spit the words out but couldn't figure out why she was having a hard time trying to sum up her vocabulary. She felt small.

Very small now. It had taken Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren to take down the Death Stalker. Yet Naruto took it out single handedly.

She was going to have a hard time trying to feel better about herself than her sister.

 _ **At the same time the orange haired girl came in riding on an Ursa, before it died and collapsed on the ground. The black and pink haired boy came trailing in, out of breath, while Naruto signalled to Iron.**_

 _ **For them, the test was over, so it was time to leave the forest.**_

"Holy Crap! Holy Crap!" Ruby chanted over and over while shaking. The voice was right, Naruto was powerful!

Even in this incarnation. She didn't understand why... But for some odd reason, kicking seemed so much cooler now. She'd have to practice.

Blake was staring at the screen With wide eyes and mouth open and nearly touching the floor. She'd never seen any grimm in her life beaten so quickly and effortlessly by one single individual... Who was a first year like her.

Yang... Was simply rubbing the back of her head while smiling.

She wanted to meet Naruto.

Yang hurled the book at Ruby who barely caught it. She sent her sister a sour look before turning the page.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE: Another chapter for you peeps. Now leave me be as I go back to crying over the finale of RWBY...

* * *

 _ **It was the time for the Team naming ceremony, the time where teams were fully given. People were placed into their groups, and as such those four people would be given the codes in their Scrolls that would grant them access to their rooms, as well as giving them their room number. It was tradition, the codes were sent straight into their Scrolls, so that part wasn't part of the program.**_

Team RWBY didn't say or think much since they already knew this... But a small part of them knew things were going to be different.

"Hmmm... Team NIWR?" Ruby suggested."

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"I thought since they found each other first and we found each other last we were going to be paired like that?" Ruby explained.

"What in Remnant would that mean? NIWR? How about WIRN? Or IRWN?"

"You two are terrible at names." Blake said.

 _ **There was only one team left to be named.**_

 _ **The bullies that picked on Naruto were teamed together as Team Cardinal, with Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark.**_

"Typical. Just cattle them together." Blake said.

 _ **Jaune was the leader of Team Juniper, with his teammates being Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie... who he learned was the black haired boy and orange haired girl in the forest.**_

"I'm still trying to figure out how that boy landed leader." Weiss said while crossing her arms.

 _ **Ruby was actually the leader of her own team, with Weiss, Yang, and Blake all being members of her team to form Team Ruby... also known as RWBY.**_

"Wait... Didn't Ozpin say the first person you saw was you partner?" Ruby asked out loud.

"Yes... So... Hmmmm. I don't know Ruby... Things change dramatically from what I've seen." Weiss said.

 _ **"Now, normally this is when I would name the last team... but first we must mourn the loss of two brave students. Blossom Shroud and Wolf Hazard... these two students died during the test... a moment of silence." Ozpin said as he bowed his head in front of the crowd of students, teachers, and concerned parents who were watching the event of teaming take place.**_

"That's strange... There were the boy and girl who died. Sakura and Kiba?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Blossom and Wolf? Where'd those names come from?" Ruby questioned.

Blake didn't say anything.

 _ **Beacon had a normal theme, all teams were four people, but with these deaths that theme would be ruined for the remaining students. On the screen above Ozpin, the headshots of the deceased students were shown, and somewhere inside of Naruto's heart he felt a sharp pain for them. Naruto grabbed his heart as it called out to him to truly mourn these losses.**_

"They were reincarnated like him... Maybe he knew them in his previous life?" Blake suggested.

"One of them has his last name, so maybe Hinata was his sister or something." Yang asked with a scratch behind her ear.

 _ **The entire area was silent, nobody willing to make a sound as people payed their respects mentally.**_

 _ **'Sakura... Kiba... what?' Naruto thought in confusion when those names popped up into his mind. He pictured slightly different people in his mind when he saw their pictures, similar to how sometimes he pictured a different person when he looked at Iron, who was standing next to him.**_

"See! He's having memories of them! He knows who they were!" Yang said as she pointed at the screen.

"I wonder if they were friends?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe..." Blake said.

 _ **"Okay, now only the last team. We must do something different this year, with the untimely loss of two potential students... we are left with an team of two... and after much deliberating... I have decided that after reviewing the footage of the test to split up Naruto Scarlatina and Iron Lee and placing them each in different teams." Ozpin said loud enough for everyone to hear.**_

"WHOOP WHOOP! Bring on the kicking Rabbit!" Yang chanted.

"He's going to be out on our team. I know it." Ruby said.

"What? There's never been a 5 hunter team at beacon in like... Since the school opened." Weiss paused mid sentence.

 _ **Naruto's heart stopped for a moment when he heard that.**_

 _'Hehehehe... What's wrong Na-Ru-to? Scared?' Yang thought with a grin._

 _ **Iron looked at Naruto in worry, if they were put on seperate teams then he wouldn't be able to help Naruto get over his timid behavior. It was a promise for chaos, that much was for sure. Naruto's hands went in front of his chest as his shoulders started to shake, a sense of unending nervousness flooding his mind, and paralyzing him down to his very core.**_

 _ **He hoped to god that he wasn't put with Cardin and those people.**_

' _If he is I hope other me kicks their asses!'_ Yang thought darkly.

 _ **"Iron Lee, please step forward... after seeing your fighting style... we have decided to place you with Team Cardinal." Ozpin said, and Iron looked at Naruto, who started to regain a little color in his skin now that he wouldn't be put with those people... then he went pale when he saw that nearly all of the remaining teams had girls on them. He didn't do well with... everything actually. Girls, new people, boys, humans, faunus... he didn't really do well in people settings.**_

"Good riddance, Team CRDL... CRDLI is going to get what they deserve now." Blake said that she correct herself since Iron was now apart of them. If she knew correct, Iron knew they were the ones who picked on Naruto. So it was only a matter of time before he took his revenge against them.

" They are so busted." Ruby said with a smile.

 _ **'Stay strong my youthful rival.' Iron said as he went and sat down with Team Cardinal, and the team did not seem that happy to have him with them.**_

' _Oh yeah, well tuff.'_ Yang quoted from her father whenever she or her sister whined about something.

 _ **'Please, put the Sexy-Ass Kicking-Bunny Boy with our team!' Yang thought with her fingers crossed behind her back. She was still freaking moist after seeing how he had kicked SO much ass, and did what normally took teams of skilled huntsmen to do by himself. He was the total package, looks, brains, brawns... and he had such a fine body.**_

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake began to laugh a bit while being a bit freaked out at the enthusiasm Yang was displaying for some boy she knew less than 48 hours.

Yang in the meantime was blushing up a storm in embarrassment at reading her own thoughts again. She REALLY Didn't like it when the book read her own thoughts out loud since her mind was going from one subject to another... Which ranged from a lot of things that were quite inappropriate to many others to a certain degree. She couldn't help these feelings she was experiencing, they were just coming up out of nowhere like some typhoon in the middle of an ocean.

True love really did hit you when it hit you.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was struck by the Love Bug... But was increasingly sad that Naruto, the person that had stolen her heart, was nothing but a fictional character in a novel created by some sentient being from another universe.

"Hmmm." Yang said under her tone while her face was still a flame.

 _ **'Ooooh, I hope he is on our team.' Ruby thought as she looked at Naruto with a glint in her eye.**_

"Taken interest in Bunny-Boy?" Yang asked with a grin as Ruby looked at her sister dead in the eye.

"At least I don't act all girly in front of him." She said.

"What did you say!?" Yang yelled.

"Stop... Yelling... Please." Blake begged. Her ears are more sensitive than others and the yelling they were displaying was hurting them increasingly.

 _ **'Getting him to keep my secret will be easier if he is with this team.' Blake thought to herself. Those of Team Ruby were the only people thus far to actually have any contact with Naruto, and there was NO way that Ozpin wouldn't have noticed that Naruto was extremely timid. Naruto was shaking even now, not sure what he was going to do. Placing him with people he had been seen conversing with was the only logical choice.**_

"I've never seen someone so scared before at living with others. Any other guy wouldn't hesitate to be with a room full of girls." Weiss said as she began to feel sorry for Naruto.

 _ **Iron hadn't really talked to anyone, so what team he went on was naturally based on pure logic and fighting styles.**_

"Seems to fit him with all that brawn he's packing." Yang said with a wave of her hand.

 _ **Naruto had shown personality traits that made his placement more emotional and thought based.**_

'And that's what I like about him.' Yang said with a small blush creeping on her face.

 _ **'Any team but this one.' Weiss thought to herself in a neutral fashion. After how Naruto had shown to want little to do with her, she had been wondering how to deal with him... she would attempt to at least be on speaking terms with him... but that would be hard when he didn't seem to enjoy talking to her.**_

"You know Weiss, Naruto doesn't have to like you." Blake said, feeling offended at the way she was treating Naruto even though she barely knew him.

"It's not my fault he's a weirdo." Weiss brushed off.

"And it's not your fault that you're a bitch?" Yang asked suddenly.

"What did you say!?" Weiss exclaimed loudly.

"Naruto hasn't done anything so much as look at you and you have the gall to call him a weirdo! Listen hear and listen good, not everyone likes you. I don't, Blake doesn't, and I'm pretty sure creepy voice isn't either." Yang said while pointing a thumb up.

"I can't tell for a fact Blake doesn't like you very much slut." Weiss said while she felt her own insides begin to boil.

"Woah! Okay! Maybe we should take a timeout!" Ruby said while putting a hand on each to keep them from ripping each other a new one.

'I don't really like either of you honestly.' Blake said with a twitching brow.

Ruby went onto reading without stopping.

 _ **To think, she had hoped she would have somebody rich like her that would understand her pain.**_

' _Pain!? You wanna know pain! How about being told your mom's not come home a week before your birthday! But being treated second hand by your daddy for money, there's your idea of pain? Weak._ ' Yang screamed loudly in her mind.

 _ **"Naruto Scarlatina, please step forward. After seeing your actions, and how you interact with others, it has been decided that you would be placed on Team Ruby." Ozpin said, and Naruto paled when he looked at the all female team. All females who were either, weird, forceful, Schnee, and weirder than the weird one. He didn't know what was worse, and he felt like he was walking towards his death as he walked to them.**_

"We're not that bad... Are we?" Ruby questioned.

"Nah, bunny boy's just nervous he's got to be in a room with girls." Yang brushed off.

 _ **He didn't like this at all.**_

' _Ditto.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **'I'm going to die.' Naruto thought as he sat next to the only bearable person on Team Ruby, and even then it was only by a small amount that he could be around her. The very leader of the team, and weird one, was the person that he could at least talk to. She grinned at him when he sat next to her, and he looked away from her.**_

"Such a stick in the mud." Yang said.

 _ **'Yes, yes, yes, yes, ALL of the yes! This is the best situation, I get him on the same team as me.' Yang thought as she giggled to herself and moved her legs restlessly. She was having a happy fit, and she was enjoying it, despite the looks she was getting.**_

Blake's mouth started to quirk up and down.

Weiss put a hand to her mouth

Ruby started biting the bottom of her lip.

"If I hear so much as one word I'm jumping out that window!" Yang shouted at her team who were barely containing themselves.

"Uhhh... What window?" Ruby asked as Yang only snarled at her.

 _ **"Now, in light of recent situations. I feel the need to apologize. I believed that my staff would be able to reach any student in danger in time... and I know that this will never erase the fact that people lost loved ones... but I want to introduce a few new school rules that apply to all first years." Ozpin said as he cleared his throat.**_

' _Don't really see the point in all this.'_ Weiss thought since she knew the school's academic expectations by heart.

 _ **All because of a technical issue, they had lost two students before teachers could step in, and a student had to do what was right and give the two a small mercy.**_

 _ **'Rules?' Many people thought in confusion.**_

' _What, you all thought this school was free range?'_ Weiss asked to everyone in her mind.

 _ **"First, no students are to venture in to the Emerald Forest without their full team present with them. Any student caught, will be given a weeks detention with another day added for every time after that they are caught. Second, students leaving the school are encouraged to take another student with them... and third, any and all suspicious persons should be reported to a teacher." Ozpin spoke to all of them. Naruto furrowed his brow for a moment... to him, it seemed that Ozpin was suspecting murder, instead of a Grimm attack that was the rumor spread around. It was like he thought everything was more the case for murder, than the attack that it seemed to be.**_

"That's because it is a murder! Wasn't there teachers watching the whole thing! They must've saw something!" Yang shouted.

"They can't just put the whole school on lockdown in the start of the year... Can they?" Ruby asked.

 _ **'Is he really taking this 'Tits' nonsense seriously?' Blake thought with a raised eyebrow. Not even she took that 'tits' comment from the dying boy seriously. He was just doing insane upon his death, and nothing more than that.**_

"TITS... Can't say it without thinking of tits." Yang said. Weiss palmed her face at Yang's constant joking.

 _ **"Okay, everyone, I know you have all had a long day. Your room numbers have been sent to your scrolls, and your scrolls will serve as your room key." Ozpin said to everyone of the new teams. They all started to leave the large room, many of the teams were actually pretty worn out from the test. Naruto looked at his scroll, before he saw what room he would be in. Naruto started to rush ahead of his team before they could follow him, and he left the building, before running to the dorm building. He ran up multiple flights of stairs, before he ran down the hall and stopped in front of the room.**_

"Okay, I'll admit, he is a bit weird." Yang said as her teammates nodded. Seeing someone that desperate to be avoided was an odd one.

 _ **To all of the other students, he must have looked like a blur running passed them.**_

And it was true, when Team RWBY watched him move past the other students walking on by he just seemed to faze past them. Almost as if he wasn't there. They were impressed at his hand eye coordination.

 _ **Naruto placed his scroll in front of the reader, before the door clicked and he walked into the room. The room was rather... small when considering 5 people were going to be living here. There were five beds, taking up 30% of the room itself was the beds. There was a desk and a nfew bookshelves provided for the students, and a few dressers as well. Then at the side of the room were all of the luggage that Team RWBY had brought with them.**_

' _I wonder what he's going to do with himself in the future?'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **Naruto went straight to his luggage, he took out his pajamas before changing into.**_

 _ **Naruto went right into the bed, before he twisted around until he had made himself a swirled bunch of blanket that was twisted around his body. Naruto laid back, right when the door opened and revealed that the others had attempted to chase after him.**_

 _ **"Oh come on, I didn't even make a joke yet. Give a gal a chance to prove herself before you run from me." Yang complained with a grin. Naruto uncovered himself and then looked at them for a moment.**_

"I don't think he like's your jokes." Blake commented as Yang scoffed at her.

"Oh please, everyone loves my puns. It's what's _punny_ to me and a lot of people." Yang attempted at a joke.

 _ **He sighed.**_

 _ **"Okay... I guess I have to do this." Naruto said as he looked at each of them. Blake walked over to a random bed, before she took a book and laid down on it. She didn't even make an attemtp to talk to anyone, she just begun to read to her heart's content. Weiss started to unpack some of her clothes into a dresser, while Ruby jumped on the bed next to Naruto's bed. Yang looked at Naruto for a moment, and now that she was staring him in the face she was getting tongue tied.**_

 _ **So she turned around.**_

"Even I can speak when I want to." Blake said. Seeing Yang act so... Different around someone was so odd and foreign to her. This Yang was a very different one then she had bargained for.

"Hey! It's not my fault bunny boy's got..." Yang stopped herself in mid-sentence before she decided not to say anything.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, you were the bee's knees when you killed that Grimm." Yang said and complimented him.**_

"Hey! I thought I was the bee's knees." Ruby pouted.

"You're a special kind of bee's knees." Yang said, hoping to ease Ruby.

 _ **"Bee's... knees. You mean the parts of their bodies a bee uses to store honey and pollen?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby snorted, while Yang visibly deflated. Weiss smiled for a moment at hearing an old saying get trashed like that. She didn't say anything, while Yang laughed awkwardly.**_

' _Rejected.'_ Blake thought. Seeing someone so oblivious to comedy was so painful that it almost made her laugh.

' _Painful rejection.'_ Weiss thought. Even she could stand her teammates jokes on a certain end but to hear it go down in flames like that... Was very painful to hear.

' _Did he just... Oh, two can play at this game.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **"How about, you were cool when you killed that Grimm." Yang corrected herself, though technically she didn't need to.**_

"Yeah since that last joke went so well." Weiss said.

"Watch it princess." Yang warned.

 _ **"I prefer having normal knees too." Ruby admitted to Naruto, who only gave her a look. He sighed for a moment, before he got out a book like Blake did and started to read it. Ruby got an idea, before she forgot it and started to look around the room. She walked towards the bathroom, and when she went into it she noticed that there was a single bath/shower and a toilet, as well as a sink.**_

"Oh boy... Now that there's five of us... That means-" Weiss started.

 _ **"Okay, we need to set up a bathroom schedule for fairness." Weiss stated as she noticed the bathroom.**_

"Bathroom rules." She finished.

 _ **'I would be perfectly okay sharing.' Yang thought as she sent a look at Naruto.**_

"YANG! DAD SAID YOU CAN'T BATHE WITH OTHER BOYS!" Ruby shouted to her sister.

"Dad isn't there so he can't tell the other me what to do!" Yang shouted back.

"When did your father ever say that?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh... It's a long story." Yang admitted.

 _ **'What a beastly smell, like a dog in heat.' Blake thought when she turned the page, while getting a whiff of the sex pheromones that Yang was positively reeking of at the moment. She wondered how Naruto was brushing off this smell... unless it was a smell that he was used to, and wasn't bothered by she was surprised how well the timid boy was taking the sex pheromones.**_

"Oh dust..." Yang said as she covered her face. The scrutiny she was going to hear from her teammates.

'I've never..." Weiss thought to herself.

"What is wrong with you!?" Ruby said. Hearing that her sister want to have sex with some boy she only knew for less than a day was not only strange but heavily weird to her.

"Uh... Love?" Yang said.

 _ **What she didn't know, was that Naruto's home regularly smelled like sex and sex pheromones... he was simply used to the smell and blocked it out without even needing to think about it.**_

"He must have older brothers then. Figures coming from a bunch of disgusting boys." Weiss said.

"What makes you think he has brothers?" Blake questioned.

"It's in their nature." She answered with a flick of her wrist.

 _ **"Okay, to be fair. We should go from the person who needs the most time... me. So I will take the bathroom first in the morning, and then whoever wants it after me can have it." Weiss said, trying to get the bathroom first.**_

"Hell no." Yang said.

 _ **"Oooooh, no. My hair takes WAY too much time in the morning for me to go second, and I will NOT have a bad hair day because of you." Yang said as she looked at Weiss with a sour expression.**_

"Your hair is going to get someone killed one day." Weiss said.

"It just might." Yang said, not really taking in account to the way Weiss said it.

 _ **"You think this perfection just happens? No, I need the bathroom first." Weiss said in a stern tone, and Yang went chest to chest with Weiss and looked down at her.**_

"Perfection takes many forms..." Blake said. Since she knew there was no meaning to the word.

 _ **"I don't think you want to do this, I eat shrimps like you for breakfast. That bathroom is mine first." Yang told Weiss, sure of herself that she could take on the smaller girl.**_

"How come we never went over this in the first place?" Ruby questioned.

"Probably because we didn't have a boy with us." Weiss answered.

 _ **"You know, this should be up for our team leader to decide." Blake commented dryly, and Ruby looked startled to be put on the spot so soon.**_

"Not exactly the best way I'd put it..." Blake commented...

 _ **"Well... uh, I think that... Naruto should go first. I mean, he is the only boy right? You don't take long in the shower right?" Ruby asked Naruto, who shook his head.**_

"Who in their right mind lets' the men go first?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"I didn't think you'd get... Uh... Angry. Yeah, that's the word I'd use." Ruby stammered.

 _ **"About 2 minutes at most." Naruto admitted to his rather short showering time when compared to the others in his family. Velvet could take up to 30 minutes on a bad day, and many of his sisters were SUCH shower hogs. It was shower fast and shower hard for him, he scrubbed, and then he was out rather quickly.**_

"Hmmmm, so it seems Naruto has more than one sister." Blake mentioned to Weiss who refused to look in her direction.

 _ **"Okay, first Naruto, then... Blake? Do you take long in the shower?" Ruby asked the other quiet teammate.**_

 _ **"I shower quickly." Blake confirmed, and Ruby nodded her head.**_

" _Personally, I don't really like water.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **"Okay, so it should be Naruto, Blake... then Yang, Weiss, then me. I have decided this order as leader!" Ruby called out with great excitement. Weiss frowned for a moment, before she sent a glance at Naruto, but her only lifted his book up to cover his view of her looking at him. She looked at Blake next, and she was promptly ignored by her.**_

' _That bitch.'_ Weiss thought to Ruby.

 _ **"Ha!" Yang laughed out loudly, seeing as she was going before Weiss.**_

 _ **"Shouldn't the people who shower quickly go last?" Weiss questioned Ruby, who thought about it for a moment.**_

' _Hmmmm, I couldn't have thought of it better myself.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"No order, first come, first serve. Whoever wakes up first gets the shower first." Ruby declared to the room. Naruto had no problem with it, and Blake couldn't care less. Yang and Weiss looked at each other, and sparks were lighting up between them.**_

"Is that a challenge?" Weiss questioned with an eager face.

"Oh you bet it is." Yang said with her teeth flashing.

 _ **'That bathroom. Is. MINE!' Yang and Weiss thought, while Naruto looked between them. He was surprised when Ruby stopped in front of Naruto with a grin on her face.**_

"Uhh..." Blake attempted to say something, but her words didn't come out right.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, can you show me how you make dust... clothes... stuff?" Ruby asked as she gave over her pajamas to Naruto. He looked around, and saw that he was the center of attention... and he shrunk in on himself.**_

"This should be interesting." Weiss said as she leaned closer to the screen. Yang followed in sync while Blake gained a curious glint in her eye.

Ruby was the most interested as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries and started killing them off one by one.

 _ **"O-okay... Let me just get my stuff." Naruto said as he went over to his luggage. He pulled out a small kit, before he walked over to his bed and opened it up. He revealed several bottles of Dust. Weiss watched with a VERY close eye as Naruto took Ruby's pajama bottoms, before he pulled them up to eye level and took a quick glance at them. He shivered at the smell, they needed to be washed.**_

' _I bet the smell FIIIIIIIINE.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **Naruto took a needle, before he licked the end of it.**_

 _ **He took out a lighter red shade of dust, before he opened the top of it. Weiss looked as Naruto took out a small thread from the bottle... no, it was a thread made of dust itself. Naruto made the first stab into the clothing, before he started to increase his speed as he hands glowed a light orange color, his aura in use as he infused the clothing with the dust. There were multiple ways to infuse dust into clothing, and what he was doing was one of the ways.**_

"Thats pretty amazing." Weiss admitted with a smile on her face. She was definitely going to try this when she got back home.

 _ **"Oooooh, whatcha doing?" Ruby asked as Naruto went down one of the legs at a speed most of them couldn't keep track of.**_

 _ **"A lesser-form of Fire Dust, Heat Dust... Fire-Dust that is part Ice-Dust. This, when you use your aura, will warm you up... if done wrong, if I make a mistake, it explodes." Naruto admitted to them. He never made a mistake, and the fact it wasn't blowing up as he used his aura was proof of that. He was granting the clothes the properties of the dust he was using.**_

"Worth it." Weiss said aloud to her teammates.

 _ **"So... your clothes are made from Dust?" Weiss asked as she looked at the outfit that Naruto had taken off before they got into the room.**_

 _ **"My shoes are." Naruto said, leaving out that all of his clothes were at least partially made of dust, but his shoes were over 70% dust so that they could handle his speed that much better.**_

Blake thought about it for a second before nodding."Hmmmm... Makes sense. If he's turning the ground into lava then he would definitely need some protection."

"You do know a lot." Yang said.

 _ **"So... you can make any type of clothes?" Yang asked with her smile growing larger. Naruto furrowed his brow for a moment, not getting what she was getting at.**_

 _ **"Done." Naruto said as he gave Ruby the finished product. She held it to her cheek, and found a pleasant warmth flooded her entire body. She shivered and nearly melted into the clothing, and she collapsed at the edge of the bed and sighed as a state of bliss overtook her.**_

"She looks like she just found a cookie that can never be fully eaten..." Weiss said.

"I'm not that obsessed with cookies!" Ruby said. There was always some poke at her for her love of sweets. She loved strawberries more... But sadly they weren't in season.

 _ **"So waaaaaaarm." Ruby said with a bright smile that only grew brighter on her face.**_

"It really seems effective. They'd be great on those cold nights." Weiss told herself outloud.

"Is your Neptune pillow not good enough?" Yang said before receiving the back of Weiss' hand struck the back of Yang's head.

"Not another mention of Neptune..." Weiss growled.

 _ **"Can you do me?" Yang asked as she gave Naruto her top.**_

"How about your Naruto pillow, I'm very sure he could get the job done. Especially with his speed..." Weiss' attempt to make a not so subtle sex joke left Yang flabbergasted.

"Weiss making a sex pun! Who knew she had the balls!" Yang laughed, not at all bothered by Weiss' joke.

 _ **She wanted some of what Ruby was having. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he sighed to himself. Naruto began to do the same for her, and because hers was a top instead of bottoms it only took him seconds to finish her top off. Yang held it to her body, and she used a little of her aura... and then she sank onto the bed in bliss as she felt that pleasant warmth.**_

' _I want to feel his warmth...'_ Blake thought.

 _ **"Hey... can you infuse dust into my nightie as well?" Weiss asked as she looked away from Naruto, and he looked at her nightie for a moment.**_

' _Maybe my other half should ask him to put dust in my stockings... That'd be really warm.'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **"... I'm out." Naruto said as he gestured to his dust. Weiss twitched for a moment, while debating if she should give him some of her Dust or not. She decided against it as she went to the bathroom to change.**_

"Harsh as snow Weiss." Yang scolded Weiss for her pouting.

 _ **'I HAVE to wear this.' Ruby and Yang thought without thinking about who was in the room with them. Yang started to take off her top, stripping down to her tube top underneath, before she prepared to get top nude. Ruby was already tossing her shoes away, and she had taken off her stockings without a care.**_

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby shouted as the bowl of strawberries sailed out of her lap...and right onto Weiss.

The bowl wedged itself on her head and she screamed as the red gooey substance that was a strawberry clouded her vision.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" Yang shouted as her face began to turn pink and Weiss began thrashing around. She had a bowl of strawberries squished on her head to the point she could feel something sticky and runny go down the side of her face. Not only that, but both Ruby and Yang were making it difficult to remove the bowl.

Meanwhile, Blake was sitting on the side with an emotionless face, watching the fiasco take place.

 _ **Naruto's eyes widened, and he covered his head underneath a blanket.**_

"He better not peek!" Ruby shouted while keeping her arms crossed.

"YEAH! CRUSH OR NOT!" Yang shouted.

"Not his fault you're giving him a free show." Blake said as Weiss managed to finally pry the bowl off her head, but was smothered in strawberries.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU THINKING!" Weiss screamed as she felt her face nostrils stuffed with strawberries. She blew them out before looking down at her outfit. "Look at me! I'm filthy!"

"I can't believe I'm stripping... IN FRONT OF A BOY!" Ruby shouted while her pale skin was now resembling a cooked lobster.

"At least you have a bra on! I don't!" Yang yelled while contemplating on pulling her hair out in frustration.

 _ **Ruby and Yang didn't even notice as they continued to change into their pajamas. Ruby and Yang stripped to their underwear, of which Yang was lacking in in the bra department... she wore no bra at all. No wonder her boobs were always slightly jigglings when compared to the other girls. Naruto was NOT looking at them, they might have forgotten about him, but the feeling was not mutual.**_

"He is... an odd one." Blake muttered. She herself had seen Yang naked a few times, _(don't ask)_ and any hormonal boy would kill to get a glimpse at her in the bare... But Naruto didn't peep a single glance...

"How am I going to get these stains out!" Weiss shouted while taking her hair pin out a digging the strawberry pit's out of her hair. It'd take 3 showers to get this stuff out now!

 _ **They changed into their pajamas... and it was only after they entered the land of bliss again that they realized that they stripped in front of a boy.**_

"I'm never getting over this" Ruby shouted randomly while rocking back and forth on the floor. She felt so violated even though Naruto had done nothing.

"Naruto sure is weird..." Yang said as her cheeks seemed to simmer down now.

 _ **"I'm sorry Naruto, I completely forgot... oh... thanks for not looking." Ruby said with a red face. She was humiliated that she had been so enraptured in the infused pants that she had done something so shameful.**_

"I'm speechless." Yang commented, while Ruby nodded.

"I'm so careful... But here I just went off and stripped!" Ruby said loudly.

"Is no one going to help me get cleaned!" Weiss shouted as she removed her coat and grimaced at it.

"No." Blake said to Weiss.

 _ **At least she knew she could trust Naruto not to peek on her changing.**_

' _True... It's my fault.'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **Yang turned bright red when she realized what she had done, and she went towards and empty bed and covered herself in the blankets to hide herself away from Naruto. He hadn't seen anything, but she was actually... well she was embarassed at what she just did.**_

"And you should be." Blake said to Yang. She still couldn't believe the scene she had just witnessed.

"ALREADY AM!" Yang chimmed.

 _ **She wanted to make a GOOD impression on Naruto.**_

"You might as well just propose to him now and save the drama." Blake said while looking back at the fridge next to the TV.

She was getting the munchies again.

 _ **Weiss came out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow as she got onto her bed and covered herself up. She had no idea why it had gone so quiet, but she wasn't going to complain about it.**_

' _That's rare.'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **Blake closed her book, before she laid down.**_

 _ **They would get to know each other tomorrow.**_

"You would think there would at least be a good night." Ruby said before Yang beat her with her tone breaking through.

"Trust me, getting naked in front of someone you just met won't bring up any good conversations."

"O-okay... Weiss you're," It wasn't until now that she noticed that Weiss was covered in red goop. "What happened to you?" Ruby asked as Blake facepalmed.

Weiss wanted to take that book and do many atrocious things to Ruby with it.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Seriously... Flaming in the guest box just shows how empty you are on the inside... Of your skull that is.

* * *

Weiss had been cleaned from the rather 'Sticky' strawberries and was about ready to lay it onto Ruby, but changed her attitude and wanted to get the reading done. She wasn't in the mood for any more games.

 _ **Faunus for Dummies**_

Blake twitched at that name. Not for the fact it was one of the books she came across on more than one occasion... But wondered why and who was reading it.

 _ **The book that Yang had 'borrowed' from the library while everyone else in the room was asleep. It was still late in the night, so she thought that she would do her own... research as she enjoyed the warm Dust-infused clothes that Naruto fixed up for her. She had wanted to see if she could find anything of use, so while he hair was glowing in the dark, she was reading her book underneath the covers in the hopes that she could find anything to help her out in the morning.**_

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at Yang suspiciously. Yang in return looked off in another direction.

"Something you want to share Xiao Long?" Weiss asked with crossed arms.

"What are you bringing?" Yang asked.

"Whats with the book?"

"Uhhh... Maybe my other self is... Very intrigued by the wonders of other Faunus?" Yang said, but failing to properly deter her freinds away.

"You're a liar." Blake accused.

Weiss then read on.

 _ **She wasn't that tired at the moment... it was only... 5:14 AM... okay, she was a little tired.**_

' _What is that bimbo planning with Naruto?'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **She HAD found some interesting facts about Faunus though. Faunus went into heat, much like the animals that they represented... only the first heat started at different times. There was even an average. She had gone through a list of types of Faunus heat cycles, hoping to find the one for Rabbit Faunus. There was an equation though, first you find out the time that the animal the Faunus was styled after would reach sexual maturity to the point that breeding was safe... and then you translated that sexual maturity into human years.**_

"What's heat?" Ruby asked while tilting her head to the side. Weiss's cheeks went aflame while Blake glared daggers at Yang.

"You... Whore!" Blake yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Yang shouted back.

"You are the lowest of the low! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Blake shouted as she attempted to leave... But found herself being levitated in the air.

"You aren't allowed to leave. Weiss, keep reading." The voice said as Blake struggled to escape but was placed back onto the couch.

 _ **Cats, while sexually mature at 1 year old, were suggested to not breed until 2 years old... or the equivelent to 25 human years... so a Cat Faunus would begin regular 'Heat Cycles' when they reached 25 years old.**_

"Hmmm, interesting details Blake. So you and Sun don't have to worry about any little munchkins running around for 8 more years." Yang grinned as steam came out of Blake's ears.

"I'm not talking to you. What your doing now is a complete invasion of personal boundaries and breach of... Everything." Blake seethed.

 _ **Rabbits, on the other hand, reached sexual maturity and breeding maturity at 6 months old, where thier bodies could handle the strain of breeding... the equivelent to 16-17 in human years. That would mean that Naruto had either already gone through his first Heat, or he would be going through his first Heat cycle... very soon. Her book explained that for Rabbit Faunus, certain conditions were usually present that could delay or speed up the process. Stress was something that could slow down the process, and looking at Naruto, she could see that he most likely hadn't had his Heat yet.**_

"Can someone please tell me what heat is? If he's hot why doesn't he just get a glass of water or something?" Ruby questioned as Weiss restrained herself from blowing a fuse.

"Ruby... Naruto's going through... Something similar to what relates to 'Sexual tension.' Which means he needs... To relieve himself." Weiss explained calmly as she kept reading.

 _ **Faunus, while all have physical traits that relate to their animals, will more often than not have more subtle physical traits that are similar to their animals. Cat Faunus will usually have amber eyes tilted at the corners, while Rabbit Faunus had rounded eyes and cheeks.**_

 _ **Faunus will almost always have personality traits that relate to their animal counterparts, and will always carry a food preference relating to their animal relations.**_

 _ **Nearly all Faunus have excellent Night-Vision, while other senses like Smell, Taste, Hearing, and even Sight will be equal to that of their counterpart. Making many of them more sensative to sound and smells than a normal human.**_

"Isn't this just clarification from a few chapters ago?" Weiss questioned.

 _ **'Blah blah blah, useless stuff. Where do I get to the good part?' Yang thought as she skimmed over some of the boring stuff. She already knew that Naruto had much better senses than a normal human, and by far. She already had some of this basic knowledge about the Faunus race.**_

"And Iron filled in some of the gaps." Ruby confirmed.

 _ **Faunus and Humans have the ability to interbreed, despite popular, and radical belief, that would suggest otherwise. The body of a Faunus, while more animalistic in nature than a human, still possess reproductive systems that are very similar, nearly perfect matches, for human ones.**_

 _ **This stems from the fact, that while Faunus are related to animals, the only animals that Faunus are related to are mammals to current knowledge.**_

"Wow... That's a very... Long paragraph." Ruby said as Blake refused to look in Yang's direction.

 _ **'Okay, so need to get condoms... okay, here are some sexual traits. Kinky.' Yang thought as a grin grew on her face.**_

"WHAT! Yang why do you need those!" Ruby shouted as her face nearly turned purple.

Blake looked

"This is why! She's trying to sleep with Naruto!" Blake said accusingly to Yang who looked quite shy at the moment. She wouldn't deny she had some feelings for Naruto... But she herself wasn't ready to sleep with just anyone! She had moral standards.

"NO WAY! I'm not some loose skank and wouldn't do anything like that!" Yang shouted back as her eyes formed into small red dots.

' _I'm never looking at you the same way again.'_ Weiss thought with a burning sensation in her face.

 _ **She KNEW that getting this book was a great idea.**_

 _ **-Rabbit Faunus-**_

 _ **Heat Cycles**_

 _ **For Rabbit Faunus, there are many things that must be avoided. A Rabbit Faunus is a very shy and timid being, so the beginning signs of any heat cycle can be misread at first glance. The first Heat Cycle is the most intense, and can not be mistaken. A first Heat is triggered during a stressful time, after reaching sexual maturity, and can usually be attributed to being surrounded by several members of the opposite sex.**_

 _ **Normally, the First Heat for a Rabbit Faunus is a family matter, and the Rabbit Faunus will be taken away from the public, with details being unclear.**_

 _ **Heat Cycles after the First Heat, are less intense, seeing as the Rabbit Faunus will have been taught how to control these urges.**_

"THAT IS FREAKING DISGUSTING!" Weiss yelled while reading over their article with widened eyes. While Weiss would never admit that her heritage did involve incest in some ways to sustain their unique semblance, that had been outdated almost 500 years ago. oday in age, that was beyond taboo.

"Who else will take care of it then?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow. She knew the basics of this and accepted it long ago without much care.

"Maybe themselves for one! Having a blood relative is just... J-Just beyond shameful!" Weiss yelled.

 _ **'Incest... wait, it just said it was taken care of, not that they had sex with each other. Maybe they just teach their family how to control themselves, and keep from getting pregnant or knocking some unlucky girl up.' Yang thought to herself with a furrowed brow. She wasn't sure how she felt about that one, if Naruto had his first Heat already, then he might have had sex with some of his family members... then again, if he hadn't... and he was pulled from school, she didn't know how long that it would last.**_

' _I hope it's the alternative... I really do, because knowing me, I won't rest until I get what other me wants.'_ Yang thought with worry.

 _ **The First Heat is the most intense, but usually on average it will only last for a few days at most.**_

 _ **Be warned, Rabbit Faunus are among the more well endowed members of the Faunus Kingdom. They are slightly larger than humans, and will have much higher sperm counts for them men.**_

Team RWBY turned red at that statements.

 _ **A Rabbit, on average, will have a Sperm Count of over 2,000,000,000 on Average, with a Human male having a Sperm Count of 300,000,000.**_

 _ **A Rabbit Faunus, having the potency of a Rabbit, and size larger than a human, has been tested and proven to have a sperm count of over 12,000,000,000 during their first ejaculation if they have gone 3 days without ejaculation.**_

' _SHIT!'_ Yang yelled loudly. She really hoped her other self played it safe otherwise she'd get pregnant.

 _ **Rabbit Faunus Heats are dangerous.**_

 _ **When a Rabbit Faunus is in heat, they release a hormone that can cause ovulation in females.**_

Ruby made a weird tick sound in the back of her throat before asking. "What does that mean? Ovulation?"

Weiss cleared her throat, ready to answer... Until-

"It's what gets girls pregnant... Or, the follow up after a guy..." Blake didn't honestly know who to teach 'sex' to a naive girl and not get chastised about it.

 _ **...**_

 _ **'Okay, lots of condoms... a lot of them... and birth control pills... but damn if this isn't awesome to read.' Yang thought with a grin on her face.**_

"YOU DISGUSTING PIG! YOU ARE AWFUL!" Weiss yelled at Yang who nearly fell off the couch.

"Yell at me one more time, and I'm going to shove a strawberry so far up your-

"We don't need anymore butt threats Yang..." Blake stopped Yang. She really didn't want to speak to Yang right now, but wanted to end this story as quickly as possible.

 _ **A Human having sex with a Rabbit Faunus during Heat is warned, chances for pregnancy when ejaculating inside of her, or having him ejaculate inside of you, is almost always promised to end up with pregnancy.**_

' _Great.'_ Yang thought dryly while Weiss, Blakes' and Ruby's cheeks burned.

Hearing about Yang potentially getting pregnant again gave them a heavy case of deja vu.

 _ **Do not have sex with a Rabbit Faunus experiencing their first heat.**_

' _She won't listen.'_ Weiss, Blake, and Ruby thought simultaneously.

 _ **A Rabbit Faunus is not in their right mind during this time, and will often not even remember the actions that had gone on during this time. Very similar to being drugged, having sex with a Rabbit Faunus in heat is tantamount to rape.**_

Blake didn't show any visible reaction... But Weiss, Ruby, and Yang sure did.

Yang's face grew one of fear. Extreme fear.

Ruby covered her mouth while her eyes were at their largest now...

And Weiss was trying her hardest not to raise her fist in victory.

Now Yang would never have sex with Naruto!

"I really hope other me does not... Oh jeeze this is bad." Yang said.

"Told you so." Blake replied.

"RAPE WASN'T MENTIONED NOW WAS IT?!" Yang yelled back.

 _ **It is only accepted if you have the permission of the Rabbit Faunus before they go into heat, seeing as they are sane enough to make the choice before the heat.**_

"Then I should ask him." Yang said without warning, before she slapped herself in the side of the head for saying it.

"YANG! This is serious! You could go to jail if you-"

"It was a joke! Honest!" Yang said with her hands raised.

"Rape is not a joke..." Blake said darkly with her eyes narrowed.

 _ **Yang's eyes widened when she read that line. She read it again, just to make sure that she wasn't reading it wrong. If she had sex with Naruto when he was in heat, if it was his first time... then she would be raping him. That was not only good to know, but it was horrifying, because she had planned to offer her help if she saw him going through the signs of heat.**_

"Like he would agree to sleep with you." Weiss commented.

"Or you flatty McFlatterson." Yang said back.

"Whatever you say saggy McSaggs." Weiss bit back more harshly.

"Oh, well you wanna go there! Now I can't tell if your chest is flat or if you're a boy with long hair!" Yang insulted Weiss as she gasped.

"Comes from a bimbo who shows it all off but has nothing to offer." Weiss said with more anger in her tone. Yang nealy burst into flames before she got right into Weiss's face and yelled.

"AT LEAST I HAVE THE NAUGHTY BITS TO SHOW OFF!"

"ALL SHOW BUT NO TELL! RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Blake screamed at the two.

 _ **"Zzzzzzzzzz." The sound of a grunting snore was heard, letting Yang know that everyone was still asleep at the moment. She covered her mouth to keep from getting caught, if she was caught with this book then she might be treated as hostile.**_

' _You've got that right.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **Okay, she could NOT bring up this topic to Naruto, for one he didn't trust her, so there was no way that, at this point in time, that he would trust her with anything like a heat cycle.**_

' _I wouldn't hurt you Naruto... I'd be more worried about what you would do to me though...'_ Yang thought. After watching his battles and speed, she honestly doubted her semblance would protect her from his wrath.

 _ **She already knew that Naruto was 17 years old, so she could hope that he had already gone into heat before now.**_

 _ **She read further to check for signs.**_

 _ **-Signs of Heat-**_

 _ **While many signs can be considered 'normal' behavior due to the shy, timid nature of Rabbit Faunus, there are some signs that are more physical in nature.**_

 _ **Heat is not a random thing, while will usually happen on it's own, normally their is a stimilus that will act deciding factor.**_

 _ **Rabbit Faunus will usually go into heat after prolonged exposure to the opposite sex.**_

 _ **Usually, between 24 and 48 hours of contact the Rabbit Faunus will begin to show the signs of Heat.**_

"Uh-oh." All of team RWBY said together.

 _ **"... When did we first come in contact with Naruto... I know it wasn't two days ago..." Yang whispered to herself, before her blanket was pulled off of her by Ruby, who was sending her an annoyed glare. She looked like she had just woken up, and Yang's hair stopped glowing now that she was caught. She sat on top of the book in her hands, keeping it from being seen.**_

' _Busted.'_ Ruby thought.

 _ **"Keep it down, I'm trying to... well, I guess now is a good time to wake up anyway. I'm taking a shower." Ruby told her sister as she yawned and walked towards the bathroom. Yang blushed for a moment, before she began reading her book again.**_

 _ **"... What are you reading?" A voice from next to her asked with an annoyed tone, and she yelped when she saw that Blake was rubbing her eyes in annoyance.**_

"Does personal space not apply to any of you?" Yang asked loudly.

"Does payback sound familiar?" Blake asked.

 _ **"Blake... nothing, pffft, me, reading... I don't do nerd stuff like that." Yang said as she averted her eyes away from the suspicious black haired girl.**_

"Reading is nerdy huh?" Blake crossed her arms as Yang looked away.

"Stuff just slips out you know... Trying to stay innocent." Yang replied.

 _ **"Faunus for Dummies... you know, I have been friends with some Faunus. You could have just asked me for help." Blake said as she looked at Yang with amber eyes... and Yang stared into Blake's eyes for a moment.**_

"Or you could have been more cleaner with us and said you were a faunus. I mean what was your plan Blake, pretend to be human for the next 4 years?" Yang questioned.

Blake didn't look at her.

 _ **Why did the shape of her eyes and color remind her of a cat?**_

' _Probably because she is one.'_ Yang thought while looking back at the side of her eye.

 _ **Oh well, she would think about it later.**_

 _ **"Really... I read about this term called heat. Did you have any Faunus friends who went into heat?" Yang asked with a face of interest. She really wanted to know, and Blake's eyebrows shot up in surprise.**_

' _She really has no subtlety when it comes to business like this does she?"_

 _ **"Heat? Most Faunus don't go into heat until their early 20s. Why would... oh, Naruto. You want to know if Naruto is going to go into heat? Is that it?" Blake asked as her eyebrows lowered. It was a rather personal question, for any Faunus to answer actually.**_

"I don't think-" Yang began.

"Save it Yang, the innocence you think you have has long since sailed." Weiss said firmly.

 _ **It was also a shameless question, and if Yang asked ANYONE else or even Naruto, then she would be shunned for it.**_

"I'm not shunned am I Blake? Blake?" Yang asked as Blake only continued to ignore her.

Blake was actually shunning Yang!

 _ **You do NOT ask a Faunus about their heat cycles, it was just a very personal question.**_

"Well how was I supposed to know!?" Yang asked loudly.

 _ **"I mean, Naruto is 17... and he hangs around Iron... I don't think he really comes in contact with girls... so is it possible that... you know. I don't want to rape him or anything, this books says that if anything happens it is like rape... I just want to do right by him." Yang said with a sheepish/shy look in her eyes. She wanted to know everything so that she could avoid making herself into an enemy for Naruto.**_

' _Too late for that.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **"Rape..." Blake wondered out loud as she looked at the book, and saw where Yang had gotten that little tidbit. "Oh... I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Blake admitted to the blond.**_

"Well tough luck kitty, this bombshell's got a hell of a lot more badassery up her sleave." Yang said to the other Blake

 _ **"You thought I was bad?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

' _How can she think that?"_ Blake thought

 _ **"Correction, I thought you were an ignorant fangirl. You were acting lustful, but you seem to genuinely care. You are still ignorant, but you aren't a fangirl... I guess you really did fall in love at first sight... I'll help you out a little." Blake explained in deeper detail.**_

"Blake knows Yang's in love with Naruto. Yang really is in love." Ruby anounced. Yang looked at Ruby with a glowing blush and wanted to smack her.

 _ **"So... is Naruto... 'in heat' right now? How do you tell?" Yang asked in a whisper as she glanced at a sleeping Naruto.**_

 _ **"The back of his neck, and his face are both a little flushed... so Yes, he is starting a heat." Blake said as she looked at the small amount of sweat on Naruto's body. She could also smell his own pheromones, and her own were reacting... but thankfully she was unable to go into heat for another 7 to 8 years, so she was still without a doubt sane.**_

' _He's starting! Oh no...'_ Blake thought with a frown.

"He... He needs to leave right now! I'm in danger with that scoundrel!" Weiss said.

"Huh?" Yang dumbed at Weiss accusation.

"Naruto is going into heat and when that happens, he'll be after any female in the vicinity." Weiss said to Yang.

"What makes you think he'll go for you first?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow. "In fact, you'll be liable for rape if he has sex with you."

Weiss turned a shade lighter at that thought. Her? Accountable for rape!? The Schnee name would be tarnished forever and her name would be slandered for centuries to come. Not to mention her family would more than likely disown her for something so scandalous and deceitful... But with a faunus though?

She'd die.

"Take Yang, Blake! Hell, take Ruby even!" Weiss shouted at the TV. She wouldn't be convicted of Rape! Anything but that! Adultery sounded much better than this.

"WHAT!" Ruby shouted at Weiss with her arms crossed. "I'm not doing that stuff with a boy!"

 _ **"So... is this his first... or second?" Yang asked in a dead serious tone, and Blake picked up Naruto's scroll and went through his contact list.**_

 _ **Alice Scarlatina (Mother)**_

"Nice Blake, how're you gonna start? _'Oh hello Miss Scarlatina. Just wanted to say I love your son, oh, by the way, he's a few hours in his heat and is in a room full of girls.'_ " Yang said.

 _ **"This is something important. If this is his first, she will panic, if this is his second, she will trust him to take care of it herself. This might be an invasion of privacy, but he might not be sane when he wakes up." Blake said, though she lacked any sense of urgency in her voice. This was NOT a very big deal, yes, it could become one if taken care of wrong, but Naruto had a sister at the school. He had family right at the school, so this wasn't as big of a deal as Yang was trying to make it out as.**_

 _ **It was actually pretty simple.**_

 _ **In a few days, everything would be taken care of, either way the cookie crumbled, she would just have to inform the teachers that Naruto might have to take a few days off of school to get his business in order.**_

 _ **Yang pressed the call button.**_

 _ **"It's ringing... it's ringing... it's ringing..." Yang repeated lowly as she waited for somebody to pick up the scroll.**_

 _ **"Na-naruto? Do you realize how early it is?" Alice Scarlatina's voice answered on the other end of the scroll, and Yang froze when she realized that she didn't know what to say.**_

' _Mother's.'_ Yang thought happily at hearing the voice of Naruto's new mom.

 _ **Blake rolled her eyes and took the scroll.**_

 _ **"Hello, I am Blake Belladonna. I bought ribbons from your store, and I am Naruto's teammate." Blake said as she started to walk OUT of the room, and closed the door behind her, before Alice could respond.**_

"Why'd you do that?" Ruby asked Blake who 'shushed' her in response.

 _ **"Oh, the cat faunus girl. Is Naruto okay?" Alice asked sweetly.**_

"How'd she find... Nevermind." Weiss said, remembering at how she was found out.

 _ **"Yes, he is okay... I know this is going to sound personal, but a human teammate of Naruto's had some questions, and I figured they would be better coming from me. Naruto is going into heat, is this his first time, or second?" Blake asked in her usual serious tone.**_

 _ **"... Heat? Naruto is going into heat, are you sure?" Alice asked with worry in her tone.**_

Team RWBY, minus Blake, were feeling VERY uncomfortable at this segment.

 _ **"Yes, and now that I think about it, he has been showing a few signs of it last night as well. He was being very kind to two of his teammates, infusing Dust into their clothes for them. Is this a serious matter, or can Naruto control himself?" Blake asked the mother of her teammate carefully.**_

"What's wrong with showing kindness?" Ruby questioned.

"He'll probably want something in return." Weiss growled.

"Like... A 'Thank you'?" Ruby asked.

"No... More like your innocence." Weiss said to Ruby who clutched her knees in fear.

 _ **"This is serious, this is his first heat. Naruto has always been a shy thing, so he has never been around a girl long enough to go into heat. I'm sorry, I have to hang up now. I'll call his sister, and she should be there in a minute to help out." Alice said, and before Blake could say anything else she was hung up on. Blake went back into the room, before she placed the scroll where she got it.**_

"Mommy Blake being so kind in taking care of Naruto." Yang teased Blake in a higher toned voice.

"Better than what you were offering." Blake snarled.

 _ **"... So?" Yang asked hopefully.**_

 _ **"Well, YOU should shower and wash the stench off yourself. Your smell will no doubt make Naruto very affectionate... this is his first." Blake said with a nod of her head. Yang paled before she rushed into the bathroom.**_

"Getting ravaged by a stud muffin's not such a bad thought... Buuuut getting my ass creamed in jail's another story." Yang said making Ruby gag.

 _ **"Yang!?" Ruby shouted in surprise when she was thrown OUT of the bathroom butt naked. Yang threw her a towel and her clothes, before she closed the door behind her. Ruby covered herself up, before she looked at Blake. "What is up with her?" Ruby asked with an annoyed tone.**_

"YOU THREW ME OUT NAKED!" Ruby shouted to her sister with the same red glow returning to her face.

 _ **"She stinks." Blake answered back honestly as she sat back on her bed without a worry.**_

' _Same to you tuna breath.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **This really was NOT the serious issue that Yang was making it out to be.**_

 _ **It was Heat, it happened very few months for Naruto since he was a Rabbit Faunus... well it was going to happen every few months for him from now one. It was no big deal, it was like getting a hair cut, it was something that happened on a regular basis. Not even Faunus made a big deal about it, after the first one that is where they couldn't control themselves so well.**_

' _So I have a few months until his next one. Perfect.'_ Yang thought with triumph.

 _ **"Well... what?" Ruby asked as Naruto groaned in his sleep and curled in on himself. Weiss yawned and started to wake herself up, before she stretched out.**_

 _ **"Morning... and she is in the bathroom. Why are you naked?" Weiss asked Ruby with a deep frown on her face. She asked, because she was staring RIGHT at Ruby's ass at the moment.**_

"STOP LOOKING!" Ruby shouted as she covered Weiss's face with... The bowl of buttery popcorn.

"WHAT THE HE _(cough)_ HELL IS A MATTER WITH YOU!" Weiss shouted as she throw the bowl of popcorn at the TV... Which proceeded to Ricochet from the TV screen and smack Blake right in the face.

"You..." Blake seethed before throwing the bowl over her head.

"You into my sister Weiss?" Yang asked with crossed arms and legs, and a not to happy look to her face.

"Don't be an imbecile! It's just that I wasn't expecting my team leader to be butt-naked in front of me!" Weiss said as she tried to get the butter off of her face.

 _ **Ruby yelped and started to dry herself off with her towel, and she did NOT take her eyes off Naruto. She wanted to get dried and dressed before he woke up.**_

"Naked in front of boy's Ruby, how shameful." Yang teased her sister.

"You're the one who threw me out!"

"Only because I didn't want to fluster our teammate!" Yang argued back.

"Will you both please keep your voice down!" Weiss said to the sisters.

 _ **Last night was an accident, and today was Yang's fault.**_

"Big time." Ruby said.

 _ **She did NOT want to be seen naked.**_

' _Ditto.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **"Yang threw me out of the bathroom. She really stinks apparently." Ruby repeated what she was told.**_

" _Inside and out."_ Blake thought.

 _ **"I could have told you that." Weiss said with a smirk on her face. There was a knock on the door, and Ruby barely finished getting dressed by the time Blake went and opened up the door.**_

 _ **It was Naruto's sister.**_

 _ **"Hello, I'm here for Naruto." Velvet told them, and she was a very pretty girl. She was about 5 inches shorter than Naruto was, with a very pale shade of skin, and dark brown hair and eyes. She was currently in her pajamas, very similar to Naruto's own, and she had the same rabbit ears on top of her head. She had a sleek body-type, and was well proportioned, though a bit thin. She had amazing thighs, that much was for sure, and a well toned butt. She had the same face shape and eye shape as Naruto, showing some family resemblence, even if the hair and eye color messed with it.**_

"It is her... The bunny girl." Ruby said. She met Velvet. Albeit it was for a few minutes before their BIG mission in mountain glenn. .

 _ **Behind her was a TALL, silent man, standing at 7'0" tall with tan skin and his eyes were black with his black hair extremely short to his head. He was gearing a lot of green, and Blake almost smiled for a moment. Naruto AND his sister BOTH had really intimidating, muscle-men as good friends to help them out, both with black hair and with a green color scheme. Both this man and Iron had large bushy eyebrows... maybe they were related somehow.**_

 _ **Naruto woke up when he heard her voice.**_

 _ **"Velvet? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes, and Velvet sighed in relief for a moment. She walked into the room, before she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along with her.**_

' _Oh no... Please tell me she's not going to help relieve him.'_ Weiss thought with steam coming out of her ears, and a popcorn kernel snapping from her hair.

 _ **"You're going into Heat, lets go." Velvet said, and Naruto was visibly out of it.**_

' _OH GOD SHE'S GOING TO DO IT!'_ They all thought with worry.

 _ **"Kay." Naruto said simply, not fully understanding what was going on at the moment. He was way out of it at the moment. Naruto waved to his teammates in a lazy, kind of dull, fashion as he was walked out of the room. The door was closed behind them, and Ruby looked shocked, along with Weiss, at how somebody just came in, took thier teammate, and left.**_

 _ **"What... just happened?" Ruby asked as she looked between Blake and the door.**_

"A day we shall not soon forget." Yang said with wide eyes.

 _ **"Long story short, I need to go into Vale and get Naruto a present. Today is a big day for him." Blake told them, laid back despite the fact that Naruto was taken away.**_

 _ **"Big day. Is it his birthday or something?" Weiss asked, and Blake looked up for a moment.**_

"More like the day bunny boy becomes a man." Yang said with a grin.

"Can you please shut up?" Weiss asked.

 _ **"Naruto is experiencing his first Heat Cycle, don't worry, in a few days he will be perfectly fine, and more than likely he will know how to deal with this himself." Blake told them, while Weiss blushed when she realized what heat meant.**_

' _Yeah... I'll lend a HAND!'_ Yang laughed at herself.

 _ **"Wait, then why doesn't he just take his shirt off if he is hot?" Ruby asked, not understanding what the big deal was.**_

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Yang asked Ruby.

"No... I just thought that'd be the best." Ruby defended herself.

 _ **"Ask Naruto when he gets back." Blake stated without a care, while Yang walked out of the shower, with Weiss walking into it.**_

 _ **The door pretty much BURST open moments later when Iron barged into the room.**_

 _ **"Naruto! Don't worry, I got you buddy! Miss Scarlatina called me and explained everything! First, I'll get you a hot towel and then we can find you some... oh... he isn't here. Don't worry my youthful friend, I will be right by your side through this trying ti-" Iron started, before Blake groaned loud enough for him to hear her and stop.**_

"And he show's up. Perfect timing." Weiss groaned.

 _ **"Stop making a big deal out of this, geeze you people don't get it. Naruto is fine, he is going to be just fine. This is NORMAL. How many times do I have to explain, in a few days he will be back to normal?!" Blake said in frustration.**_

 _ **"I still don't know what is happening to him, somebody explain it to me!" Ruby shouted out in more frustration. She had the right to know what was going on with her teammate.**_

"If only..." Blake said.

 _ **"Naruto is in heat." Yang told Ruby, and she grabbed fistfuls of her hair and almost screamed.**_

 _ **"I don't know what that means, if he is so hot, why doesn't he just take his shirt off and cool down!" Ruby nearly screamed in anger. She did NOT get why everyone was calling him being hot, something called heat.**_

"He will be taking something off soon." Weiss said.

 _ **"Ruby, remember when Zwei got reeaaally friendly with other dogs and Dad had him neutered? Well, Naruto is like Zwei right now." Yang tried to explain in the most simple terms that she could.**_

"You just made it sound like Naruto is about to be neutered." Blake commented to Yang, who palmed her forehead.

 _ **"Naruto is going to be neutered!?" Iron and Ruby shouted out in horror, and Iron paled and covered his own crotch and whimpered in sympathy.**_

"Are you a mind reader?" Weiss asked.

"No, I just read the line before you did. I'm a quick reader." Blake said.

 _ **'Idiots.' Blake thought to herself.**_

' _Times 2.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **"No! What is wrong with you two? Of course he isn't going to be... okay, my bad, I should have explained it different. Right now, Naruto wants to be very... intimate and friendly with people. He won't be thinking straight, and he might do stuff that is very bad for him." Yang tried to reason with them, before she looked at Iron with a look of disbelief. "YOU should know this, aren't you his best friend?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

"People are thinking they're more than just friends." Weiss said.

"You would think." Yang replied.

 _ **"Yes, but even we have stuff we don't talk about. Heat is a very personal subject, and Naruto ignores me for days if I so much as bring it up." Iron admitted to having no prior knowledge in this one case.**_

 _ **"Told you so." Blake gloated from her bed. She knew that, despite it not being a big deal, that you do not ask a Faunus about their heat cycles.**_

Blake looked back at Yang with a triumphant smile.

 _ **Hey, when are you going into Heat was just like asking, Hey, when can I fuck you. It was very rude, and not something that would build a good relationship on.**_

"That was nasty." Ruby said.

 _ **"Oh..." Ruby said as she turned a little red, even more so when she realized the implications of what was going on.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **'Oh is right... it is most likely you and your sister's fault he went into heat.' Blake thought, but she didn't say it out loud.**_

"Should have." Blake said aloud.

 _ **She did wonder something though.**_

 _ **How did rabbit Faunus take care of their Heat Cycles?**_

"Oh this'll be good!" Yang yelled.

"Only you would Yang... Oh goodness I can't watch." Weiss said.

"I'll never... Kinda want to but not really." Ruby affirmed.

"So you do but don't?" Blake asked her leader.

"Yeah... Maybe nothing'll happen next chapter... Right?" She questioned.

"Well... Only one way to find out." Blake said as the book was passed on.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE: Someone told me to delete the story. I said sure, I'll delete... just as soon as Roosterteeth gives me the rights to RWBY.

Note: This is lemon! Not written by me but read through and re-acted be me, myself, and I. PS, I is a jerk!

* * *

 _ **"I'm sorry to ask this of you Coco... I really am." Velvet said to the leader of her team with a truly sorry look on her face. Normally she could have one of her sisters or her mother help her out, but they wouldn't be at the school until tomorrow. They couldn't just close down the shop at a moments notice without any reason. It was something their family couldn't afford, well they could afford it, but they couldn't make it a habit.**_

"Coco? What is she doing here?" Ruby asked.

Blake started having very M-rated thoughts. That involving a threesome and bondage. She began to turn red and Weiss looked over at her and scoffed in disgust.

Coco was a tall woman, who normally stood at 6 feet tall... when she was wearing her heels.

 _ **At the moment, she stood at 5'10" without her heels. She was dressed in only her pajamas, which was a rather 'sexy' light brown, see-through, nightie with a biker shorts and a bra underneath it. She still wore her ever present sunglasses, but her brown eyes could be seen underneath. She had brown hair, with a strand of hair on the right side of her hair being dyed an orange-tint that got oranger as it went further down. She had pale skin, and a very toned body with some rather well sized breasts, on the smaller side.**_

Yang frowned at this... But she shrugged her shoulders. If she was going to get a free show she might as well enjoy it.

 _ **She was recently woken up, so she wasn't in the best of moods.**_

"Sort of like Weiss, except that's all the time!" Yang said.

 _ **"Oh, the favor isn't the problem. I have been looking forward to meeting your 'Beloved Little Brother' in person. The problem is that it is before 7:00 AM and I am awake... you know that I need 8 hours of sleep when not on a mission. You owe me." Coco told her friend with her arms crossed underneath her amble bossom. Yatsuhashi respected her body, and didn't pay any special attention to her hardly dressed state.**_

"Huh, talk about not sporty? Am I right?" Yang asked as she remebered the large second year not showing much intrest in girls.

 ** _He lived with her for a year now, seeing her naked was nothing special._**

"Not special? Woah, maybe he's gay." Yang said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Blake questioned. She was against all type of discriminatory remarks, be it about race, sexual preferences, and gender.

"Blake, what's the point in flaunting it if you've got no admirers?" The spirling dragon asked.

"Maybe because I don't flaunt." Blake growled out as she crossed her arms and put her hands in her armpits.

"You can, you just have to show a little more skin!" Yang said.

 ** _She didn't care if their other teammate, Fox, was in the room. Despite his name, Fox was not a Faunus. He was a human with brown skin littered with small scars all over it. He had dark orange hair, and he lacked an eye color or pupils. His eyes were just white orbs, and he didn't really talk much... but when he did he usually spoke in sarcasm or seriousness. He was a little taller than Coco, and had a very toned body. He was currently sitting on his own bed, with his hands going over a book that had small dots on it in special patterns._**

 ** _"Yes, like she doesn't get you discounts on clothes already." Fox mentioned, and Coco snorted for a moment._**

 _ **"I look best, dressed in my best." Coco said in a confident voice. She knew how she looked, and she was a damn bombshell. She flaunted what she had, and she did have a loyalty to her friends. She was good friends, and a good teammate to Velvet... and normally it was her who helped to curb those urges that Velvet would get. There was no strings attached, they weren't dating or anything... Velvet had regular needs that needed to be fufilled, and it was dangerous for her to have a boy fill those needs because of the high chance of pregnancy.**_

"AH! MY EARS!" Ruby shouted as she covered her ears to stop listening about what Team CFVY.

 _ **"I think you look wonderful in anything." Fox said with a smile on his face.**_

Yang snorted.

 _ **"Thank you Fo-... I hate you Fox." Coco said when she realized that Fox was blind, so he didn't even know WHAT she looked like to begin with. That explained why Fox had some of the... well he didn't date beauty queens that was for sure. Usually though, they dumped him when they realized that when he opened his mouth, sarcasm and no-fun words were usually the things that came out.**_

"Burn." Yang said.

 _ **Naruto was just sitting down on Velvet's bed, with his hands cuffed behind his back. Velvet had placed a towel over his head, which was keeping him calmed down for the moment. He wasn't going to attack them or anything, but he might get a little... aggressive with Yatsuhashi or Fox if he were to see them nearby during his First Heat. Rabbits, despite how people thought, were extremely territorial when they were in heat. If he visibly saw, or smelled, the other men in the room he could get very... irritable.**_

"Maybe they should just drop him off in team CRDL's room." Yang suggested, and Blake nodded.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Blake affirmed.

 ** _So the room was being sprayed with a lot of perfume, and a spray to erase the odors in the room._**

 _ **"Then stop spanking me for every little thing." Fox told her with a dull tone. She always smacked him on the butt, for every little thing he did right she smacked his ass. It was demeaning for him to always get praise, only to get an ass smack for it. She did it to Velvet and Yatsuhashi too.**_

"Uhh, did he just say spank?" Weiss questioned.

"I think she did." Ruby confirmed.

 _ **"I like a tight ass." Coco admitted without shame.**_

Team RWBY sat there awkwardly, while squishing themselves as far as they could go into the couch.

They'd have to be careful around her.  
 _ **  
"I can-" Naruto started to say, before Velvet sat down on the bed next to him and started to run her hand onto his chest.**_

 _ **"Shhhhhh. You're in a safe place now, relaaaaax. Don't think with your mind, just feel it in her body. Everything will be okay, just relax." Velvet spoke in her most loving, soothing voice. Naruto was just filled with a whole bunch of new, conflicting emotions right now.**_

"Seriously, how are they going to help with his heat?" Ruby questioned while throwing her hands up.

"Ruby, you may not want to watch this..." Weiss suggested.

"She's bound to see it one day... With a weapon of her choice." Yang said, since she herself didn't know if Ruby was into boys.

"Hey!"

 _ **His first Heat was his most intense one, he wasn't able to control his own actions, so he needed somebody that could keep him calmed down... he needed to be taught how to control his urges, as well as be given release in a safe, judgement free area where nobody was his enemy.**_

 _ **'She really loves her brother, Velvet never talks to any of us with that sisterly voice. She is always so reserved.' Yatsuhashi thought for a moment when he looked at how Velvet was treating her brother. She was whispering right next to his head, knowing he could hear her, and she was rubbing his chest in a soothing way.**_

"The bad part hasn't even happened yet." Blake said. "We shouldn't even be seeing this."

"Well guess what Blakey, Naruto isn't real so therefore, no laws or feelings are being hurt." Yang said as she tapped Blake's nose.

 ** _"Saaaaaafe, this is a saaaaafe place. Don't worry, don't think... just listen to my voice." Velvet spke gently, her gentl accent only making the soothing voice she had more soothing. She rubbed her forehead against the side of Naruto's head, and continued to whisper next to his head words so low that human ears couldn't make them out. Only those of a Faunus could hear them, not even Fox who used ecolocation to 'see' could make out her words._**

 ** _"Wait... if I do... things with him, wouldn't I be raping him?" Coco asked Velvet with a frown. She knew about the taboo of having sex with a Faunus during their first Heat. She had never seen somebody in their first before. Velvet didn't remember her first, because her mind had been pretty numb the entire time like Naruto's was. She did remember her mother's soothing voice, and being held by the arms of her siblings. She also remembered a pleasurable feeling that rocked through her body, but the exact details never appeared in her mind._**

Weiss gagged a bit in her throat at the thought. She thanked whichever god there was that she wasn't born a fauna, She couldn't ever dream of having her sister help her... Ease the tension.

 ** _She didn't know what happened._**

 ** _"You're my friend... and he does know you, kind of. This is not normal, normally Mother would take him away with our siblings and we would help him together... I'm scared." Velvet said as she stopped rubbing Naruto's chest._**

"I'd be fine with it." Yang said but suddenly regretted her words as she slapped herself. WHAT WAS GOING ON!

 ** _"Scared?" Fox asked with a furrowed brow._**

 ** _"If I mess up, Naruto might never be able to control himself in his heats. This is a very important time, and I don't want to mess up." Velvet muttered as she continued her soothing rub._**

 _ **"Okay, you heard her. Fox, Yatsuhashi... get." Coco said as she motioned towards the door. They were going to be staying in an empty dorm room for the next few days. They had already cleared permission with Glynda Goodwitch. While Glynda didn't approve of why they needed it, she downright sounded like she was going to forbid them from doing it, she couldn't deny this seeing as it was a very important part of a Faunus' life that could lead to some major mental issues if left unchecked.**_

" _Thanks Ms. Goodwitch."_ Blake thought with a small smile... But frowned as she saw Yang biting her bottom lip wanting to watch the action happen already.

 ** _Yatsuhashi bowed to her, while Fox grumbled and followed Yatsuhashi out of the room._**

"We should talk to them sometime, they seem nice." Ruby said.

 _ **"I can stand Yatsuhashi, but I don't like Fox." Weiss said. Sarcasm wasn't exactly her favorite trait among people.**_

 _ **"The stimulating conversations we are going to have will be amazing. A blind guy, and a borderline mute... just great." Fox muttered before the door closed behind them. Velvet sighed in relief, before she removed the towel from Naruto's head now that both of the men were gone.**_

 _ **"Seriously, CRDL's room is just 3 halls down. Down the hall and two the left then right. Toss him right in." Yang said to the TV.**_

 ** _"Okay, so how are we doing this? Oh, and when this is over this stud is taking me shopping." Coco asked as she rubbed her hands together. Oh yeah, for what she was about to put herself through, she better be getting some new clothes out of the deal._**

"Coco, you are one lucky B-I-T-C-H." Yang spelled it out as she watched Coco get ready to take in the massive tool.

 ** _"Understood, now Naruto... you won't remember, but this is Coco. Until Mother and our sisters come tomorrow, she is going to help me sooth your need." Velvet said as she went behind him and hugged him. She placed her hands on his stomach, and she was as soothing as she could be. Coco got out a tube of lube, the same lube that she used on the dildo that she had... which she had for the purpose of helping Velvet when she went into heat._**

"Mmmm, kinky." Yang said as she eyed the lube.

 _ **"So, what should I be expecting?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow. She played with her boobs a little bit in front of Naruto, and his eyes were attracted to their motion. Velvet kissed the back of Naruto's neck very lightly. Naruto needed to associate 'heat' with a calming sensation that would allow him to control himself better. True, his next heat and every heat after that would be less intense than this one, but messing this one up could mess him up.**_

Ruby began to turn red as she slowly sat back and her eyes were getting bigger and bigger.

"They're... Going to have sex aren't they?" Ruby questioned.

Blake had her hand on her mouth as she looked away, feeling horribly embarrassed.

Weiss was sitting silently, but her face was 3 shades redder.

And Yang was watching the show go on, even though she was significantly turned on by it.

 _ **"Velvet... I'm burning." Naruto whispered, because to him, his entire body was on FIRE. He was hot, he was sweating. His dick could cut through diamond with how hard he was, and Coco had to give credit where credit was due. Naruto was bigger than a human adult was, and he was only 17. He was sporting an 7 incher at the moment, bigger than the normal adult average. She could tell, because moments ago, when Velvet kissed Naruto's neck, his boner had finally gained enough force to pop out of his pajama bottoms.**_

"That looks delicious.~" Yang gushed.

Ruby fainted.

Blake let out an inaudible 'EEEEP!' after she crossed her legs... since she had a bit of an 'accident' at the sight of it.

Weiss didn't show anything, but there was now a red stream of blood that began to shoot from both nostrils now like a waterfall.

 ** _"Shhhhh, everything is okay... It will be okay, I'm here... I'm here." Velvet whispered to him as she unbuttoned his shirt. Coco licked her lips with a grin, Naruto had a body most men would kill for. Abs and everything were perfectly toned, yet not disgustingly toned like some men liked to think were good looking for women to see._**

' _Eat cream off every square inch of him, then he can have me.'_ Yang thought with a grin. Weiss was trying to wake Ruby up by fanning her face with her hand, and Blake sat their with her hands still covering her ears but still reading.

 _ **"I'm confused... everything is burning... my head hurts." Naruto said as he shut his eyes. The heat was almost painful, it was a little painful. His head was hurting, all these conflicting emotions and hormones in his body were giving him a horrible headache.**_

"Why's his head... Oh." Yang read the line once more as Blake read on.

 _ **"Is he okay?" Coco asked in some concern when she heard those words.**_

 _ **"Yes, he will be fine. The headache will pass soon when the hormones start to balance out. The headache is only temporary. The burning is normal too. He is sweating so that his pheromones can leak into the air in large amounts." Velvet said, because even though she wasn't in heat, her vagina was soaked because of the hormones he was releasing.**_

' _Mine too.'_ Yang thought as she crossed her legs.

 _ **She was trained though, she could resist this without going into heat herself.**_

' _COME ON RUBY WAKE UP!'_ Weiss thought as she began to slap Ruby.

 _ **It helped she was used to these kinds of pheromones... but the pheromones of a First Heat were extremely powerful.**_

 _ **Even Coco, who couldn't smell them was soaked downstairs. Velvet rubbed her cheek against Naruto's cheek, while Coco gave Naruto a look. She might not be able to go through with this, with Naruto looking so... well he looked like he was in genuine pain, and a really intense pain. She had thought that when he was so complacent and obedient earlier, that he would stay that way. Now, he looked like he was blushing and going pale at the same time. The blood and his body didn't know what it wanted to do.**_

"Why is my face burning?" Weiss asked herself.

"Probably because we're watching a sexy stud with an equally sexy babe bump uglies, that's why." Yang answered.

 ** _"Velvet, I'm scared." Naruto told her, and her heart was torn in two when she heard that._**

 ** _This must be terrifying for him. He was in a new place, with only his sister being the person he knew, and with new people. His body was changing, and he was confused. He must not have a single clue what was going on right now._**

 ** _He had a right to be scared._**

 ** _"Shhhh, it will be alright... You can trust Coco. She is my leader, and she helps me all the time. I'll be here, holding your hand the entire time." Velvet said as she linked one of her hands with his. Coco went over and grabbed her coffee mug, before she drained it in one go. She would need the energy for this, when Velvet was in a heat... it took HOURS of pouding her to even come close to satisfying her._**

"Ruby's not waking up!" Weiss shouted. Both Blake and Yang ignored her. Weiss growled like a beast before slapping Ruby even harder.

"WHY!"

 **SLAP**

"WON'T!"

 **SLAP**

"YOU!"

 **SLAP**

"WAKE!"

 **SLAP**

"UP!?"

 **SLAP SLAP SLAP**

 ** _She was going to need ALL of her energy to help with this._**

 ** _'Think of the clothes Coco. You are doing Velvet a favor, a big one. This is worth at least 7 tops.. no 9 tops, a few pairs of those sexy new jeans... oh, and in 5 different shades of black. Oh, and I can get them all Dust-infused... and I can get some new shoes.' Coco thought as she mentally prepared herself. Velvet had promised her that she would be rewarded for this. This was not just a personal favor, this was a VERY large personal favor._**

"Free of charge... For him though." Yang said.

' _Ditto.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **She planned to cash in on this favor.**_

 _ **Oh, she was not wealthy. She made money, more than enough to get new clothes when she wanted them, but she was not a rich girl like Velvet. She liked clothes, but she wasn't going to whore herself out for them. She was doing this, because her best friend asked... AND because she was getting clothes that some people could never afford. She couldn't afford this on a normal basis. The only thing about her outfit that was Dust-infused was her strip of hair... yes, she had her hair infused with Dust.**_

 _ **"You can do that? Huh, cool." Yang said.**_

 _ **"Okay Naruto... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." Velvet started to count as Coco took off her bottoms. She was aroused by this point, and she rubbed a little lube onto Naruto's man-meat.**_

Yang herself became aroused as she watched Naruto get a slippery handjob and wanted nothing more than to watch it happen all day.

 _ **She was prepared for this as she moved to the bed. Her legs were on each side of Naruto's legs, and her breasts were in his face. She had it situated so that he would penetrate her, and Velvet grabbed a condom real quick and placed it on Naruto's member**_

 ** _If he came in Coco, she would get pregnant... there was no 'If' about it. If he came inside of her, then she would get knocked up._**

"Only one getting knocked up here is me." Yang said while crossing her arms as Blake looked at her weirdly.

 _ **'Okay, this is going to be easy. Just like masturbating, but on a larger, deeper scale. Think about the clothes... think about the clothes. You are doing this for Velvet, and the clothes... and Naruto is pretty hot too. He won't remember any of this when his heat is over... I am the real winner here.' Coco thought as she reassured herself that she was not a whore. She wasn't doing this for money. This was no different than sleeping with Naruto because he was hot, and Velvet was the one asking her.**_

 _ **This was still going to feel very... weird, on an emotional level.**_

 _ **"7... 8... 9... 10." Velvet said, and Coco sank down and she penetrated herself using Naruto's meat as a sword. She groaned for a second and was about to place her hands on Naruto's shoulders, before Velvet stopped her and shook her head. "Okay Naruto... breeeeaaath in, and then out. Keep calm... just let Coco do the work. Everything is okay." Velvet said as she pushed down on Naruto's thighs to keep him from humping Coco.**_

"Ugh... What's going on? Why does my face hurt so much?" Ruby questioned as she rubbed her burning cheeks with hand prints on them. She turned her head to the left and got a full glimpse of Naruto's condom sheathed sausage being consumed by Coco's womanhood.

Her eyes widened, and she fainted again!

"Aw nuts." Weiss cursed.

"I'll say." Yang commented.

 ** _"Mmmhmmm, kay." Naruto said with his eyes clamped shut._**

 ** _"Coco, don't move yet... let him get used-" Velvet started, before she was interrupted._**

 ** _"Let HIM get used to it? Let ME get used to it! Damnit, what do you people do to grow so big and hard... damnit this hurts." Coco said with grit teeth. She was stretched more than ever before, she couldn't move right now if she wanted to. Oh, she had taken the entire thing, she was aroused enough to make that possible... but DAMN, he was stretching her to painful levels. She needed a moment to freaking adjust._**

"Good info, I'll need to know that." Yang said.

"Why?" Blake questioned as Yang made a 'shush' gesture.

 ** _"Calm down, shh, stay calm... she is just happy. You are doing very good Naruto..." Velvet said with a red blush on her face. Normally it would be her, instead of Coco that was taking Naruto inside of her... but without her family to keep Naruto calm, she needed to be the one behind him, doing this part of it._**

 ** _Rabbit Faunus had a gene in them, that like Rabbits, allowed them to have safe sex with each other without fear of their children having genetic mutations._**

"That still doesn't make it right though." Weiss said as she covered her eyes with a smaller book titled 'Naruto the Yellow mirror'.

 _ **"At least tell me he is a virgin or something." Coco said as she started to move up and down. If she was doing this, she wanted to say that she took his V-card as well.**_

Weiss ran out of the fridge with a bucket of ice, and dumped them down Ruby's skirt.

The reaction was expected.

"COLD!" Ruby shouted as she jumped up and got another glimpse of the Tv. "Ewwww, gross, gross, gross, gross." She muttered over and over again as she tried to cover her eyes.

 _ **"T-to my knowledge, he might have had sex with me... but I don't remember it." Velvet said with a nervous look on her face. Nobody in the family remembered their first time, so she couldn't be sure if Naruto had 'did her' or not. He hadn't gone through heat yet, so she doubted it... but there was always the chance of it.**_

"I hope that's not the case." Weiss said again as she tried to miserably cover her eyes. She wouldn't deny Naruto was a handsome individual, and seeing him in all his glory was hard to deny. Even for her.

 ** _"Oh damn, he got the G-spot... that feels good. Velvet, you... owe me for this." Coco told Velvet as her eyes clenched for a moment as she steeled herself. She was not a virgin, she had sex with Velvet every few months when she went into heat. She had been pounded before when Velvet returned the favor, but that was a dildo. There were no veins, no heat, and no throbbing. She could feel him, and she could map out the shape and size, as well as the unique texture. Each throb lightly tickled her G-spot._**

Yang's face was burning as she felt her loins become moist as the ongoing body fight continued.

Blake was biting her finger, and almost caught herself trying to relieve her own pent up sexual tension that was slowly building.

Weiss was trying to avert her eyes from the TV, but was taking a glimpse every now and again.

And Ruby wasn't saying anything. Just sitting there with her eyes locked on the television as Blake read on.  
 _ **  
Size didn't matter, but DAMN did she feel good right now.**_

" ** _You're getting a really good deal... don't worry, this is only until Naruto can find himself somebody he trusts to take care of himself, like you take care of him." Velvet promised Coco, who grunted._**

"I think I know who's got the job already." Weiss muttered.

"You." Yang answered, making Weiss sputter. Yang laughed before raising her hands.

"I wanted to see your reaction and it was priceless." Yang said.

 _ **"I don't... mind the sex. I mind the fact that... uh... he is moving, stop him." Coco stopped herself and told Velvet, who started to whisper into Naruto's ear as she placed more pressure on his thighs than before. Coco started to bounce harder and more, she was taking control again. She steeled her face and stared down at Naruto's pained face. His headache had passed, that much was for sure, but he was still burning up.**_

"This is both intoxicating and nauseating." Weiss told truthfully. Yang and Blake both nodded, and Ruby was shaking.

 _'It shouldn't stretch that far!' She thought with fear. She prayed she never got this type of treatment one day..._

 _ **She could feel just how 'hot' his body was right now.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, you already help me, and now you are helping my brother. I don't want you to think I am only using you. Shhhhhhh, keep still Naruto... this is a safe place." Velvet whispered into his ear, the human looking ones this time.**_

"I know he's scared... I would be too." Yang said. "He's not in control or in... Awake mode." She said to herself.

"Now do you see what I was trying to tell you?" Blake asked with Yang nodding.

 _ **Coco grunted as she came, and she expected Naruto to cum as well when she tighted up on him. Just like in those cliche novels she read, but he didn't come. She grit her teeth, she forgot that he had more stamina than the normal person.**_

'She's what?' Ruby questioned herself.

 _ **"Heh, I'm Coco Adel... this is nothing but a snack for me. You're going to take me to my favorite clothing store after this." Coco said with a smirk on her face. Oh, she would make sure that she at least wore Naruto down a little. She already took his 'maybe' virginity. She was going to get him to come. She rode out her own orgasm as her twitchin cunt moved on his cock, she made sure to tighten herself up.**_

Ruby whipped her face as she felt something wet moving down her jaw, and noticed she was drooling a bit.

Weiss crossed her legs now and placed her arms over her chest, feeling very turned on by all of this.

 _ **"You feel this Naruto... listen to my voice. This is sex, and it feels good. You are going to have it again in the future with somebody you love, or somebody you trust. You must maintain control though." Velvet said, and Coco came again harder than before, in her attempt to take care of the boy underneath her.**_

Yang needed a bathroom. NOW!

Blake was VERY tempted to go in said bathroom.

Weiss was still sitting there, listening got the squishing and slapping flesh that was being displayed in front of her.

 _ **She was using Naruto's state, and her words to 'hypnotize' him so that he would be able to better control himself in the future.**_

 _ **'What does it take to make him cum?!' Coco thought with grit teeth and she began to move up and down again. This time she put more force into her movements, and she twirled her hips around a little. She was not going to pass out before she got him to cum at least one time. She had her pride at stake here.**_

"She's got points from me to be able to stay afloat this long." Yang said.

 _ **"Velvet... I feel good." Naruto told his sister with a grunt. Coco smirked again, taking this as the fact that he was about to cum. She went faster, and she brought herself to the 3rd orgasm with pride, fully expecting that he would cum right after her... and he didn't cum. She twitched in annoyance, and she rode her orgasm again with more speed and power. Coco had to slow down when she began to wear at her own stamina even quicker than before.**_

"How is that possible?" Yang asked loudly. She had watched a few porn videos and Naruto's class action was stupefying her as she read on.

 _ **When she came for the 4th time, she realized that this was NOT going to be easy on her.**_

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING! JUST CUM!" Weiss shouted. She wanted this to be over and move on.

Blake and Yang raised an eyebrow, while Ruby crossed her own legs at feeling a weird warmness take over her chest.

 _ **Coco was sweating heavily and panting by the time she had came for the 5th time. She was twitching, and she was starting to wish she could take a break... and when she looked at the clock she saw that less than an hour had passed.**_

"She has a nice pair. Not as big as mine but still nice." Yang commented on Coco's moist breasts that were bouncing as she rode Naruto.

 _ **A Rabbit Faunus in heat had stamina that you did NOT underestimate.**_

 _ **Coco sighed in relief when she felt Naruto throbbing inside of her, and she could feel the texture of the condom... inflate a little as he came several times more than she thought he could. He actually overloaded the condom, and had it spilling out of the sides. Coco stood up and looked at her work with pride, though she grunted when she fell onto her ass when she lost the feeling in her legs completely.**_

"What's that white stuff coming out?" Ruby asked as she watched it with wonderment.

Weiss wanted to explain but she herself was feeling a unwanted tingliness under her skirt that was now running down her leg.

"That would be a fine load of sperm swimmers little sister." Yang answered her sister. Ruby still didn't know what that was until Blake bit.

"That's how women get pregnant Ruby. When that get's injected into your womb, in 9 months that'll be a baby."

"So... We were all white cream?" Ruby asked as she got smacked in the face with the book by Weiss.

 _ **She couldn't walk... great.**_

 _ **"Can you still go on Coco?" Velvet asked with a concerned look on her face, and Coco shook her head.**_

 _ **"Give me a minute... I can't move. Can you buy me like... 30 minutes so recharge and replace my fluids?" Coco asked Velvet, who nodded for a moment. She moved so that she was sitting on Naruto's lap next. She took off his condom, before she tied it off and threw it into the trashcan.**_

"Man, his meat canoe must be sore. But still not tired." Yang said as she kept her legs tighter.

 _ **She** **used a took a new one, before she placed it on him. Unlike Coco, Velvet grabbed Naruto's shoulders and looked him square in the eye.**_

 _ **"Naruto, look into my eyes... good brother. You are going to learn to control this, I believe in you." Velvet said as she attempted to steel herself to do what she needed to do.**_

 _ **She couldn't do it.**_

 _ **She just was not sexually attracted to her brother when she wasn't in heat. She saw him as her adorable little brother, and while he was attractive, she couldn't see herself having sex with him. She was just doing her duty as a big sister and helping him out in his time of need... but she couldn't have sex with him.**_

"This is wrong on many levels." Weiss said.

 _ **She didn't even know if her family had sex with her.**_

Ruby was VERY sick at the thought of this. Not at sex being mentioned but the thought of incest being used to this degree.

 _ **So she was going to talk to him until Coco was recharged.**_

 _ **-Timeskip- (16 Hours Later)**_

 _ **"That... was amazing." Coco said as she laid on her bed. Naruto was asleep for now, but now was only the beginning. When he woke up, he would be ready for round... she lost count of what round it was. The trashcan had SEVERAL used condoms in it.**_

"He could repopulate the planet if he wanted to." Yang said with wide eyes at the amount of rubbers Naruto had gone through.

Weiss was absolutely dumbfounded that Naruto was able to go on that long non-stop. Some sultry images entered her mind and a dribble of blood dropped out of her right nostril.

"Sick." Ruby said with her tongue sticking out.

 _ **V**_ _ **elvet had Naruto's head in her lap as she rubbed his head. She was smiling to herself, though her blush was still very much present.**_

 _ **She hadn't messed up.**_

"No but the room sure is." Weiss said.

 _ **Naruto was showing signs of improvement, tomorrow he would be in MUCH better control over himself. He had been exhausted by Coco... though Coco did have experience pleasing a Rabbit Faunus in bed when they were in heat. She had enough practice and stamina that she could last a good while herself.**_

"I could-" Yang began.

"Don't add on." Blake reprimanded her.

 _ **"I-I'm sorry." Velvet stuttered as she lost the confidence that she had before now. Now that the urgency of the situation was over with, for now, her usual personality was taking over again.**_

 _ **"I'm surprise you did this, I didn't know you had it in you." Coco said with an impressed look on her face, and that was it. She couldn't willingly move a single muscle in her body. Her entire body was numb, if you punched her in the face, she would not even feel it.**_

"Gladly." Yang whispered.

 _ **"Naruto needed me... we Scarlatina... we will do anything in our power to help our loved ones." Velvet said with a smile on her face. That was why about half-way through, even she ended up... mating with Naruto. She actually lasted much longer than Coco did, because Coco had been able to exhaust Naruto a good bit before she took over.**_

Ruby shook her head at this, vowing she'd never see Velvet the same way again.

Weiss gagged a bit and wondered it any mental institutions were open.

Blake knew it was bound to happen, even if she didn't like it certain things could be avoided.

Yang was WISHING she'd be next... While denying it of course.

 _ **She might not see her brother as boyfriend material... and he wasn't.**_

 _ **Her family practiced incest... but ONLY during Heat. They did NOT pursue relationships with each other, and they avoided having sex with each other when they weren't in heat, when they couldn't control themselves.**_

Weiss couldn't help but slightly agree with that statement.

 _ **She was NOT going to become her brother's girlfriend.**_

 _'That's my job.'_ Yang said in her mind.

 _ **When Naruto got a girlfriend, then she would not do this anymore. She would not even ask Coco to do this anymore.**_

 _'First I've got to get on his good side, then maybe he'll like me more.'_ Yang thought again.

 _ **"Wow, this was really fun... I have to admit, that was good sex. No offense, but your brother is better than you. Dildos can't beat the real thing." Coco said, and Velvet sent her a sad look for a moment.**_

"So true." Yang said.

"How would you know? I've never seen you around a boy."

"You still don't know what I have under my pillow though." Yang said as Ruby gagged.

 _ **Naruto stirred for a moment, before he groaned and woke up. Velvet's eyes widened, because neither she nor Coco were ready for another round.**_

 _ **Velvet moved quickly and put her bottoms on, while Coco had the blanket thrown over her body.**_

 _ **"Naruto... how are you feeling?" Velvet asked with a concerned tone.**_

 _ **"Hey Sis... Sis... Sis!? What is going on, where am I!? What did I do and what don't I remember anything!?" Naruto shouted out, before he blushed red and covered his crotch when he saw Coco.**_

"A bit too late now." Yang said dryly. Coco must've seen every inch of Naruto and vise versa.

 _ **Naruto jumped onto the floor, before he bowed with his head touching the ground. He didn't stop covering his crotch though, and Velvet sighed in relief.**_

 _ **His mind was back to normal.**_

 _ **"Naruto, you went into your first heat... can you feel it?" Velvet asked, and Naruto nodded for a second with a furrowed brow.**_

 _ **"What... did I do?" Naruto asked them, and Velvet smiled at him.**_

"Not what. Whom." Yang corrected Naruto.

 _ **"Nothing, you did nothing. We did everything, don't worry. You are okay, infact, now that you worked out most of the hormones I can teach you how to control yourself." Velvet said to Naruto, and he started to put on his clothes again. His shyness was kicking in, with Coco in the room he didn't know how to react.**_

"Maybe get the clothes on and leave." Weiss suggested with a strained tone.

 _ **"O-okay." Naruto said as he glanced nervously at Coco.**_

 _ **"Naruto, from now on... when you enter heat you should be able to stay sane, but if it ever gets too bad... chew on a cinnamon stick... it will upset your tummy really bad, but it will help you." Velvet said as she gave him a pack of cinnamon sticks. Naruto thanked her, before he rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him.**_

"Why would he want to do that? Get sick?" Ruby asked.

"So he can control his urges." Weiss answered her.

 _ **"I thought heat lasted for days." Coco said to Velvet, and she nodded.**_

 _ **"It does, Naruto is going to eat that cinnamon stick... our heat DOES last days, but when Naruto eats that stick... he is going to be taking a nap for a few days." Velvet admitted with a sheepish smile.**_

"HOW CRUEL!" Ruby said to Velvet

 _ **"... Is he going to be okay?" Coco asked with some real concern... what, she just had sex with Naruto. She was allowed to get a little attached to him and feel concern for his well being. He was also Velvet's brother.**_

 _ **"Rabbits can't eat cinnamon normally, but Rabbit Faunus can... it upsets out stomachs, but doesn't really kill us. Naruto will experience pain, but if he keeps eating the sticks he will get used to them." Velvet said, and Coco looked at her in concern.**_

"That sounds unpleasant." Weiss said while not really liking cinnamon herself.

 _ **"Are YOU going to be okay?" Coco asked, and Velvet took out cinnamon stick as well. She chomped on it, and Coco looked at Velvet. "So you are punishing yourself eh?" Coco figured out with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I will be fine... I just... don't like this very much. I mean, I needed to do this for him. It is my responsibily as his elder sister... but normally Mother is suppose to take care of this. It just... feels weird. I did Mother's job... am I a bad person?" Velvet asked with a sad look on her face.**_

"No." All of Team RWBY said together.

 _ **"You're not human Velvet. If you do something humans don't like, then just remember that what YOUR species does, and what my species does and considers normal are different things. Your brother is a real catch, he is going to make some girl very lucky some day. You did good." Coco told her friend and teammate with a genuine smile, and Velvet smiled back.**_

"She did what she had to do." Blake reminded herself.

"Yes... I see that ... Now." Weiss murmured.

 _ **It felt good to know she had people that she could talk to like this.**_

"Still, it can't really be that bad huh? The cinnamon sticks, right?" Yang questioned. "Now if you excuse me, I have to use the little girls room."

"Me too. Please hurry." Blake said as her cravings began to muster.

"Same." Weiss urged.

Ruby wondered what was going on with them. No matter, another chapter awaited them!


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do know there's a way to open a chapter, but I bet 90% aren't reading this.

* * *

After Yang, Weiss, and Blake returned from 'freshening' up within the bathroom, they were all ready to continue the story.

 _ **"Ooooooooooh." Naruto moaned in pain as he held his cramping stomach. He had eaten the cinnamon just like Velvet had told him too... and it had cleared up his mind well enough. He still couldn't remember anything that had happened hours ago... or anything that happened between the time he was taken from his bed, to the time he woke up in a different bed. His mind was still kind of hazy actually, and his body felt like he had gone through a marathon.**_

"A Coco marathon." Weiss muttered.

"With some Velvet on the side." Yang joked.

"Please stop." Blake begged.

 _ **His penis hurt as well.**_

"He asked for it... Well, maybe not COMPLETELY by fault of course. It was actually unintentional." Yang remarked.

'I really wouldn't know what it was like for that body part to hurt...' Ruby thought to herself in honesty. She always wondered what a having a penis felt like.

 ** _No seriously, he felt like it had been soaked and had something super tight squeezing the ever loving daylights out of it for who knows how long... he realized what this meant, but he would rather not think about it considering the fact that it would be best if he didn't think about it._**

"He has some of the longest sex of his life with two girls, one being his sister, but still come on! This stud should be weeping with joy!" Yang yelled with her hands in front of her arms.

"This Naruto isn't like the other one. He isn't a pig Yang." Blake told Yang with a frown.

 _ **He was more concerned about the intense pain in his gut.**_

"Eating cinnamon will do that to, but I doubt Velvet or Coco have much left in them." Weiss fretted while still having intense memories of the last chapter.

 ** _Why did he listen to his sister and eat cinnamon!? He KNEW that he wasn't suppose to eat cinnamon, nobody in his family was suppose to eat it, so why did Velvet tell him to do just that?_**

"Ain't that the question of the century." Yang hinted.

 ** _In small amounts, it was okay because their bodies were completely Rabbit-like... the same reason why they could, but prefered not to, eat meat._**

The only real person who could relate to this was Blake, who was deathly allergic to onions, garlic, or chives. She'd become horribly sick whenever she accidently ate those few things.

 ** _Larger amounts, like a full stick, could lead to some intese stomach pains._**

"Bummer." Yang confided.

 _ **He was locked out of his own room as well, he didn't have his scroll to unlock it. Naruto knocked on the door, and he was still knocking on the door. His stomach was killing him horribly, and it was making simply standing up a pain. Oh yes, he was not horny anymore, that much was for sure... that was worked out of him, and now he was in so much pain that he might as well be giving birth.**_

"I doubt it's that bad to be compared to childbirth." Weiss mused while crossing her arms.

 ** _To a Rabbit, feeding them cinnamon was the same thing as making them give birth on the pain scale._**

 ** _"_** Alright, point taken." Weiss replied.

 _ **It could also prove to be fatal, though he was a Rabbit Faunus and not a real Rabbit, so while he felt like he was giving birth or passing a kidney stone... both of which ranked on the same level in pain... he was not going to die.**_

"Man, this sounds like torture." Yang emphasized with Naruto.

 _ **"Ruby... answer the door Ruby." Naruto said as he asked for the only person on his team that he 'somewhat' trusted. She was the most innocent, and she was starting to grow on him. He didn't find her to be unpleasant to be around as much as the others.**_

"Ruby growing onto Naruto more than me! Bullshit!" Yang yelled as she picked a bowl up and was about to throw it at the screen. But Weiss, quicker than Yang, grabbed the bowl and sat it down.

"NO! We are not doing that again!" Weiss roared, remembering from a few chapters of being covered in food.

 ** _"Oh, hey Naruto... you locked out too?" Jaune, sitting across the hall in front of his own team's room, asked. He had accidently forgotten his scroll, and he had gone to the public bathroom when Nora fell asleep in the bathtub... or at least she better have fallen asleep, because a bath should not last longer than a hour. He had just noticed Naruto, and Naruto's cheeks bulged for a moment._**

"Uh-oh." Ruby said.

She knew that look.  
 _ **  
Jaune's eyes widened when he saw how pale Naruto was.**_

"He's going to throw up." Blake pointed out.

 ** _'I'm going to throw up.' Naruto thought as he covered his mouth._**

 ** _"Oh, buddy, are you alright. You look like your going to vomit!?" Jaune called out, and when he took a step towards Naruto, Naruto stepped away from him. He did not want people touching him, how was that hard to understand? He didn't like to be touched, and his personality had returned back to normal now that he had eaten that damn stick and worked out the hormones._**

"Why would he do that? That's like shooting your foot because it's itchy!" Yang exclaimed.

"He's going to upchuck." Weiss noted.

 ** _"I am going to upchuck." Naruto said, and Jaune blinked when he heard Naruto's accent. He hadn't even noticed that Naruto had one of those until this moment._**

"Ew, I don't want to see him blow chunks!" Ruby said.

"But you watched him have sex with Coco last chapter." Blake pointed out again.

 _ **"Woah, I'm not going to attack you or anything, I am just trying to help you out." Jaune said when he noticed that Naruto was purposely keeping a distance from him. Like he (Jaune) was some kind of animal that needed to be watched.**_

 ** _"I'm trying... not to hurl... on you." Naruto said as he covered his stomach with one hand, and his mouth with the other._**

 ** _The door to Team Junipter's room opened up, and Pyrrha came out with a smile on her face._**

 ** _"I thought I heard some voices, you forgot your scroll Jau-" Pyrrha started, before Naruto bent over and puked right on her legs and stomach._**

"That idiot!" Weiss shouted as she threw the bowl at the TV... Which smacked her right in the face and knocked her clear over the couch.

The bowl DIDN'T like her.

Blake only shook her head at seeing this. Naruto seemed to walk right into mess after mess. Even one's created be he himself.

 _ **Pyrrha's jaw dropped, and Jaune's jaw dropped as well as Naruto vomitted on the famous red-head. Naruto hadn't eaten anything other than a few cinnamon sticks, so he didn't have much in him... but Pyrrha was still hit point blank with puke. At least it didn't get on the carpet on the floor, it pretty much only hit Pyrrha.**_

"He threw up didn't he?" Ruby questioned while turning back to the TV, and gagging.

He did throw up.

 _ **She was in a state of shock at what happened.**_

 _ **"Oh god it hurts so bad." Naruto said as he dropped to his knees.**_

 _ **"It does." Yang said. She had the flu a few times and knew what it was like to be in that throbbing pain. But you couldn't do anything about it other than lay through it.**_

 _ **He felt the need to repeat the fact that to a Rabbit, this was actually pretty fatal what he was going through. He was a humanoid though, so while this wasn't fatal, it was enough to make him cry... and tears were gathered at the edges of his eyes. It was like his stomach was giving birth to an elephant right about now.**_

"Poor guy." Yang said.

"Ow, where am I?" Weiss questioned with a bruise on her forehead.

"Watching Pyrrha get thrown up on." Blake summarized.

"What who would do... Oh, him." Weiss managed to remember where she was and what had happened up until this point.

She looked down at the blue bowl that was sitting next to her. Mocking her in a way.

In the distance... She could somehow make out the sound of a chicken clucking. An angry chicken.

She shivered in fear. Almost like a counterpart of her was being tormented by a poultry of some sorts and she could feel it.

 ** _"Gross! This is disgusting, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Pyrrha shouted out in shock at what happened to her. She barely noticed Naruto's pain, because she was pretty much shocked at the fact she got puked on. She rushed back into Team Juniper's room, leaving the door open, and she went right into the bathroom. The sounds of water could be heard seconds later, and Pyrrha's "Gross, Gross, Gross" chants were pretty loud as well._**

"Sounded like us, huh rubes?" Yang asked her sister.

 _ **"Hey, do you need a hospital or something? Hey guys! Naruto is out here and-" Jaune shouted out as he banged on Team Ruby's room. He didn't get to finish, because the sounds of footsteps could be heard stomping towards the door at the mention of Naruto's name. The door opened, and there was Yang, in her pajamas looking around, before she saw that Naruto was on the ground moaning in pain.**_

"This would make a really good story for my kids." Yang said, making Ruby choke.

 _ **She looked at Jaune for a few moments, before her eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **"Naruto, are you okay?" Yang asked as she helped Naruto stand back up, and he pulled away from her and looked at the ground. Yang sighed for a moment, figuring that Naruto avoiding her was and being timid was a sign that he was back to normal.**_

"Does he look okay?" Weiss asked the Yang counterpart.

"Right now, he look's like he's about to blow more chunks." Yang spoke.

 _ **"I'm going to blow chunks." Naruto told her as he rushed into their room, and went into the bathroom and threw up the remainder of the cinnamon in the toilet. His teammates peeked into the bathroom, all already clad in pajamas, having seen him run into the bathroom.**_

 _ **Ruby came into the bathroom, before she gave Naruto a pat on the back and grabbed his rabbit ears. They were drooping, so she was keeping them out of his face while he threw up.**_

"Really sweet of you Ruby, what's next? A bedtime story?" Weiss grumbled.

"If you want I can make you all read another story where Naruto is a miracle worker, and Ruby and Yang's cousin." The Voice suddenly apeard.

"No! No more Naruto! I'm sick of Naruto!" Weiss yelled.

"He's our cousin/A cousin?" Ruby and Yang questioned.

 ** _"Just let it all out, your mom called. She said as you eat more cinnamon, the effects are going to get less intense." Ruby told Naruto. His Mother had called them, and told them that for the first day after eating cinnamon Naruto was going to experience the 'Pain of Birth' and as he ate more cinnamon he would grow a more and more adjusted to it. They were told that him throwing up, groaning, crying, and maybe even being a little violent, was ALL normal for a first timer._**

"This being called normal is really the understatement." Yang said.

 _ **"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!?"**_

"Case and point." Yang replied to her earlier statement.

 _ **The sounds of throwing up, despite nothing coming out anymore, were disturbing to hear from the normally quiet boy. Weiss had put in some earplugs, because the sounds of throwing up wouldn't bother her. She already knew there was nothing she could do to help him, and trust her, she did want to help him out... she wanted to be the best teammate to her teammates that she could be after the horrible day that she had, had so far.**_

"That's considerable of you Weiss." Blake said to the white haired heiress who ignored the compliment.

 _ **Blake was wincing with each pained grunt that Naruto let out.**_

 ** _Yang, she was forcing herself to let Ruby take care of Naruto._**

 ** _She was gripping her wrist, and sitting on her bed. Naruto was more comfortable with Ruby than her. She wanted to be close to Naruto too, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him without making a fool of herself yet. She still had to make Naruto change his opinion of her before she could approach him... as herself. She was still rather flustered to be in his very presense... it was weird... normally she was the person people chased after. This was a first for her, being the one that was being chased after._**

Yang sat there. Uncomfortable and looking off to the side without anyone looking at her already aflamed face.

 ** _"That... does not sound pleasant." Blake commented with a wince. That sounded rather painful to her. She was not a fan of those noises, so she covered her head with pillows and tried to go to sleep._**

"Blake, at least I'm helping. Why not support the leader?" Ruby asked.

"Because nothing can help with what he has." Blake said to Ruby.

 _ **"Here Naruto, eat this... it will help." Ruby said as she gave Naruto some stomach medicane for the cramps and to help him... settle his stomach. Naruto swallowed them with some more cinnamon, remembering the fact he trusted his sister to make the right choices.**_

"See?" Ruby gestured to the screen.

 _ **It would take awhile for the medicine to kick in, if it even worked at all.**_

"Thank you." Naruto said lowly, while Yang stuck her head into the bathroom and tried to think of something to say.

 _ **"So... morning sickness much?" Yang said the first thing that came to her mind. Ruby sent her a dull look, not having a clue what she was talking about. It was night-time, not morning right now. There was no way that Naruto could have something called morning sickness, it wasn't morning.**_

"Your sense of humor never seems to end." Blake said.

 ** _"Feels like it." Naruto responded to her as he flushed the toilet._**

"Did he just take her joke without flipping?" Weiss asked in puzzlement. That was very off for Naruto Scarlatina.

"Wow, those cinnamon sticks must be messing with his head." Ruby noted.

"Or he's just sick of them and wants her to stop." Blake summed up.

Meanwhile, Yang was almost jumping with excitement. Maybe she could get this Naruto to like her afterall!

Where did that come from?

 _ **"Eh!?" Yang exclaimed in shock. She didn't freak him out with her joke? That was surprising all on it's own. Where did she go from here? What did she say to him next? She had zero clue what she was suppose to do, because she had fully expected her brain to fuck her over on this.**_

 _ **'She backed herself into a corner by NOT messing up.' Weiss thought with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **That was a new one.**_

 _ **"I am now a man... today is not a fun one." Naruto admitted with a grimance. He didn't even remember most of the time he spend today, and right now he was in pain. He was a man in the mind's of his family now. He was considered a fully matured adult, even if his body was technically not done growing. This was cause for celebration by family standards, which was why he expected to see his family really soon.**_

"He's a man alright." Yang said.

' _My man.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **"Yeeeeaaaaah." Ruby said awkwardly, because she herself had to admit Naruto seemed to be having a sucky day.**_

 _ **"So... how did Velvet help you?" Yang asked, and she pretended to ask in a way that implied she wasn't that interested.**_

"Oh, I'm very interested." Yang said.

"Too interested for my taste." Weiss said.

 ** _"Don't remember." Naruto told her with a groan._**

 ** _'Darn, that sucks.' Yang thought with crossed arms. What was the point of asking him that question, when he didn't remember it? She had hoped to at least get a little information... granted, he might not tell her even if he knew, but still. Naruto stood up and walked by her, before he noticed for the first time that the room was different._**

"You can thank Ruby for wanting to re decorate." Blake said to the TV.

"I thought it would add more scenery!" Ruby defended herself.

 _ **Bunk beds for one, his bed was situated between the bunk beds, underneath the window. The bookshelves were lined with books and other things now. The walls had posters and paintings on them. Everyone's things were unpacked, including his own things... and Naruto's face went flat when he saw that.**_

"I'm thinking Yang went through his stuff." Ruby said.

"And why do you think I did it, or wanted to?" Yang asked.

"Your blushing for one." Blake noted.

 _ **He would worry about this... tomorrow.**_

 _ **"**_ Which is right now." Wiess groaned as they passed the book to the next person.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE: Don't fight. EVER! Fighting is dumb, and 6 people against you is a death wish. I speak from experience.

* * *

 _ **"If you pick me up, I will throw up on you." Naruto told his best friend when he placed his hands on Naruto's waist. Iron had come first thing in the morning, after everyone was dressed and ready for the day, and he had to make sure that Naruto was doing better than he was the last time he had heard... through email from Blake, who had gotten his Scroll number from Naruto's Scroll... and had given it to the entire Team RWBY... Naruto's N wasn't added to the team, since like Iron, he was a back-up member for the most part, unplanned.  
**_  
"Unplanned's the understatement. I think it fits along more of 'accidental' lines." Weiss groaned.

"Hey, being an accidents not so bad." Yang revealed about herself.

Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

 _ **Iron removed his hands.**_

 _ **"Your first heat, my friend, you are now a true man! Your mom called me, she will be here in the afternoon... I am sorry, but your father could not come. This is truly a happy day... and you are sure you are feeling better?" Iron asked as he glanced over Naruto's body. Naruto had a few red marks on his neck.**_

"What are those from?" Ruby asked.

 _ **Iron looked at those red marks**_.

 _ **"What?" Naruto asked, his teammates were watching this happen with raised eyebrows.**_

 _ **"Naruto... you have... beautiful eyes! So filled with the brim of blue life!" Iron said with a wide grin on his face. Yang was literally in the room, and Ruby wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about if he mentioned the hickies.**_

"Okay, what the hells up?" Yang asked while furrowing her brows. She didn't care whether or not Iron was gay, but if he, or any other carbon based life form tried to put the moves on her bunny boy, she'd roast them!

"He's just affectionate?" Ruby questioned with a beat to her voice. "Also what is a hickey?"

 _ **Yang might explode with rage, and while he himself was innocent... at least he knew what a hickie was... and that Naruto most likely had sex yesterday.**_

"Rough and not so lovey sex." Yang mentioned.

"Rough, is not the word I would use." Weiss exclaimed.

 _ **"Are you two secretly gay?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure how far this 'best friendship' actually went.**_

"I'm starting to follow up on my assumption." Weiss remarked.

"Are you homophobic along with being racist?" Blake questioned.

"Neither!" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah, if anyone's gay its me!" Ruby shouted.

...

...

...

"Uhhhh, did I say something wrong? I meant gay as in happy." Ruby summed up with her hands. She truly did mean it in the context but with it being mentioned in the book as homosexual, things got mixed up.

Her team shook their heads.

Ruby was smart, just naive of certain areas.

"Ruby, please don't talk." Yang pleaded.

 _ **"Told you people thought we were gay." Naruto told Iron neutrally. He wasn't gay, he could admit when a guy was attractive, but that was pretty much the extent. He literally could NOT be gay, Rabbit Faunus couldn't be gay. The second a Rabbit Faunus went into heat, they were utterly repulsed by men, and often times became violent with them. They were naturally geared towards finding somebody to breed with.**_

"So in standards, Naruto in this world is anti-guy and anti-guy when in heat... Cool." Yang smiled.

 _ **"No fair maiden, our relationship is one of beautiful rivalry. If my rival is sick, if my rival is hurt... then the eternal relationship between us will be off balanced. When I challenge Naruto, it must be when he is at 100%." Iron said almost religiously when his eyes sparkling. Naruto pushed Iron out of the room, before he started to close the door behind him.**_

"Pffffft, hahahahahahahahahaha!" Ruby guffawed at the scene. She really liked Iron and his wording to his 'rivalry' with Naruto.

"Did he just call me a 'fair maiden'?" Weiss asked with a twitching brow.

 _ **"I'm taking another sick day, I feel better, but I still might throw up. I am growing used to the cinnamon." Naruto told his friend.**_

 _ **"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Weiss asked Naruto when he laid back down on his bed. The person that Naruto talked to the most was a huge guy covered in muscles. Naruto didn't talk to any women if he didn't have to, and he was super nervous around them. It would only make sense for him to play for the other team.**_

"If he's gay, then I'll just have to scare him straight!" Yang shouted, with Blake slamming her head on the table.

 _'Every. FUCKING... TIME!'_ Blake repeated.

 _ **"Top or bottom?" Blake asked with a slight smile on her face as she read one of her books. This book was about Boy's Love, though she wouldn't admit that little fact out loud.**_

Blake looked to the right as she tried to get up and walk away, but was caught in a headlock by Yang.

"Any stories you'd like to share Blakey?" Yang questioned whimsically.

"None with you!" Blake replied harshly.

"The book said you read smut? BOY ON BOY SMUT!? What's wrong with you?" Weiss questioned as she made a sick face.

"It's not smut! It's refined literature." Blake said.

"Eh can it Weiss, at least Blake's got some courage to read smut out in plain sight. So tell me, in your honest opinion, who was hotter?" Yang asked Blake with a fiery glint in her eye. "Because if you think of having romantic fantasies of Naruto and that meat head... I'll kill you."

Blake gulped before nodding.

"Good!" Yang chirped before sending the book back. "By the way, lend me that 'Boys love book' when we get back."

"I don't have it." Blake said, but covered her mouth.

 _'Well, at least not right this second...'_ She added in her mind.  
 _ **  
"You... aren't gay right?" Yang asked with a pale face. She was almost shaking, if Naruto was gay then... no... if he was gay then that just meant she would have to work that much harder to make him straight.**_

"Scare him straight!" Yang shouted to her other self.

"Or put you in a straight jacket." Weiss muttered while Ruby thought of it.

"Good idea, a straight jacket!" Yang snickered.  
 _ **  
"What does that mean... what does gay mean?" Ruby asked with a confused face. People were throwing around terms she did not understand.**_

"For the love of everything!" Weiss moaned as she slapped her face.

"Keep reading the line and you'll find out." Blake said to Ruby.

 _ **"Straight is when a boy and girl like each other. Gay is when people of the same gender like each other." Weiss answered for the confused girl, who smiled.**_

"Oh, thanks Weiss. That makes sense now. I guess I'm gay for all of you." Ruby said without actually thinking.

3 heads hit the table simultaneously.

"What... The hell." Weiss repeated herself.

"Is wrong with this girl?" Blake questioned herself.

"She wasn't dropped... Much." Yang said.

 _ **"Oh, then I guess I am gay for you all then... and totally straight for you Naruto. As leader, I like all of my team." Ruby said as she placed her thumb into her chest. Naruto snorted for a moment, as annoying as it was to have his sexuality questioned, Ruby's ignorance was rather amusing to him.**_

"Amusing. That's not the word I'd use." Weiss said as she folded her arms.  
 _  
_ _ **"Love, not like... and romantic love... and sexual love. Ruby, do you think boys or girls are cute?" Blake questioned the girl. She had to wonder what the younger girl's sexual preference was, since she gave off some very lesbian vibes most of the time... it was only the fact Yang was crushing and lusting after Naruto that kept Blake from suspecting her of being a lesbian.**_

"I am not a lesbian!" Ruby shouted, before she lost her anger and was replaced into a thinking state. "What's a lesbian?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you like boys or girls?" Weiss asked.

"I... Really don't care, or know. Raghu! This is confusing!" Ruby shouted. She was at an age where she would endure new feelings and those said feelings would change over time.

"Lesbian." Weiss said to Ruby.

"Homophobe." Blake called to Weiss.

"Smut reader!" Weiss yelled at Blake.

"Smut lover!" Yang cheered proudly.

"Uhhh, gun nut?" Ruby said about herself.  
 _ **  
"Oh... so THAT is what you meant... you guys think Naruto is gay? That is weird, I mean, he doesn't give off those vibes to me. He is just really shy, right Naruto?" Ruby asked as she jumped on Naruto's bed and looked at him in the eyes.**_

"I think she's straight... Maybe." Blake said to herself, unsure.

"I'm right here you know!" Ruby shouted.  
 _ **  
"I'm straight, just timid." Naruto answered in a low voice.**_

 _'Phew, close call. Thank you FTDS for gifting me with a straight boy toy for me.'_ Yang prayed.

 _ **"Oh thank god." Yang muttered underneath her breath. Blake smirked behind her book for a moment, while Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow. That explained a good bit... after his first heat, Naruto's body lost it's ability to ignore the smell of sex hormones. Ever since he had returned to the room, Naruto had been able to smell how... much Yang reeked of the stench of sex pheromones.**_

She was lusting after him.

"Caught." Blake called.

"Like a rat in a trap." Weiss said who high fived Blake. Yang crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Making a pout face.

 _ **That explained her... strange behavior, she didn't seem to know what to do with her feelings. Not that it mattered to him, if was up to her to make a move on him. He wasn't going to make a move on her.  
**_  
"Friendzoned." Weiss said.

"Ohhhh, so pursued it is then." Yang collected.  
 _ **  
"Well, I don't have a preference... how about you Weiss? You have a preference for one sex over another?" Blake asked with a look at Weiss.**_

 _ **"Boys, if I liked girls my father would throw a fit." Weiss stated, with Naruto frowning deeply.**_

"That's nice of him." Ruby commented dryly.

 _ **"What a Schnee." Naruto said lowly, but not low enough. Weiss stood up, before she marched over to Naruto's bed and glared down at him.**_

"I'm honestly not going to complain. I know what's to be expected of this." Weiss said.

"Wow... That's very mature of you." Blake noted.

"I wasn't different from the year starting. I accept that." Weiss said.

 _ **"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked, not liking the tone he said that with. She didn't like how her family name was being used that way.**_

 _ **"Come on, no fighting. We only have an hour before class starts, and Naruto, isn't your family coming today? Everyone smile!" Ruby said with a large smile on her face, though it was obviously forced.**_

"This is going smoothly." Blake said.

"Like a banana through a bottle." Yang said.

"Bad joke." Ruby said to Yang.  
 _ **  
"You shouldn't be surprised, Faunus and the Schnee family do not get along. I don't know many Faunus who don't hate the Schnee." Blake said, not revealing that she herself was a Faunus.  
**_  
"Pretty badly since two guys figured you were on day one." Yang said to Blake.

"Naruto is a faunus, like me." Blake mentioned.

"And Iron's an idiot, who found out." Yang pointed out.

 _ **"Why I never..." Weiss started out, and Naruto looked at her out of the side of his eye.**_

 _ **"Yeah, you never... and you're father never cared about Faunus enough to pay them what they deserved for doing such hard work in dangerous conditions. Seriously, it is disgusting. When somebody says 'What a Schnee' it means how ignorant someone can be." Blake told Weiss with a scowl on her face. Ruby moved between Blake and Weiss next, because she could see that a fight was about to break out.**_

"Okay, that was low. I'm sorry." Blake apologized to Weiss.

"None taken." She commented.

 _ **"Come on guys, lets not break down now, our team just formed." Ruby pleaded with them, and Naruto sat up for a moment and stared at Ruby.**_

 _ **"I don't hate the Schnee." Naruto told Weiss. He didn't hate them, he just didn't like or trust them. Of course, he didn't trust anyone that he didn't know, but he trusted the Schnee even less than that.**_

"Probably the first Faunus to not hate a Schnee. No offense." Yang said as Weiss forced a smile.

"None... Taken." She said painfully.

Being nice... Was hard.

 _ **Weiss narrowed her eyes at Naruto for a moment.**_

 _ **"Yang, do something." Ruby muttered to her sister, who was trying to figure out how she could stop this from getting physical.**_

 _ **"Listen everyone, we just started to live together. Schnee, Faunus, Human, or whatever... it doesn't matter. For the rest of our time at Beacon, we are living together. Blake, you aren't even a Faunus, why do you hate the Schnee?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, she had noticed how spiteful Blake was with her tone when she spoke about the Schnee.**_

 _ **"I might not be a Faunus, but that doesn't mean I have to like how your family has been treating a discriminated race." Blake lied and told the truth at the same time. She changed who she was speaking to from Yang to Weiss halfway through, and Weiss sighed after a moment.**_

 _ **"You think I like it? My grandfather started the company, and my father is dragging the name through the mud... and while I don't like Faunus, have you seen me outright discriminate against them without just cause?" Weiss said without revealing much. She had been willing to help Naruto when he was being bullied, but her curiousity had gotten the better of her and she just watched.**_

"This was worse then what we had." Ruby noted.

 _ **Any Faunus that she disliked, was a Faunus that had shown her that they were capable of criminals acts.**_

Of course, any Faunus that showed blatant hate against her family was also treated with hate as well.

"This story took a real turn." Yang mentioned.

 _ **"Well your father is the reason why the White Fang turned to violence, you can blame your family for how badly Faunus like Naruto are being treated." Blake said as she stood up. Her emotions and passion for her race heating up her blood.**_

"Kitty needs some catnip." Yang said.

 ** _"You bitch, those Faunus turned to violence because they are beasts. Leave my family out of it, my father made mistakes, nobody else." Weiss said as she stepped forward to Blake and pressed up against her._**

 ** _"Oooooh, this isn't good." Ruby said as she squeezed herself between her teammates and pushed them apart from each other. "Listen guys, lets NOT fight and say we did? I mean, who wants to go get cookies and milk?" Ruby asked them both, while Yang palmed her face._**

"Yeah, because diabetes always saves everyone." Weiss said to the TV with a frown.

"Hey! Don't speak ill of thy cookies and milk!" Ruby shouted. "They hear EVERYTHING!"

 ** _"Ruby is right, save it for sparring practice." Yang told the two of them, while Naruto felt horrible for starting this entire thing. He needed to watch what he said from now on, sometimes he... well it was only like two days, he wasn't used to sharing a room with anyone but his siblings anyway._**

"Fighting and sex always relieves tension." Yang said.

"First, you've never had sex to my prior knowledge. Second, what kind of fighting are you referring to? Unless it's this type of fighting, I'm strongly against it." Weiss meant.

"Not sex sex with two people. Just-

"Yang, stop talking. Dad's never let you date any boys so-" Ruby began to say until Yang cut her off.

"Dad can only put up so many walls, but in time they'll fall... Like Weiss's niceness."

"Give me a break, I'm trying my best here." Weiss said.

 _ **"She started it." Weiss said as she pushed Blake away from her.**_

 _ **"Your family started it." Blake said as she pushed Weiss back, and the girl grit her teeth.**_

"This is getting ugly, like Jaune's pjs." Yang called out.

 ** _"Please stop, violence solves nothing." Naruto said in a low voice, and Blake looked down for a moment, before she scoffed and looked away. Blake didn't have the best or most friendly of attitudes. She could be a bit... well she could actually be very angry and bitchy when she wanted to be. Naruto could see it in her very eyes._**

"Violence is the best answer. It keeps your thoughts clean until you want them to be released again." Yang said with a wave.

"Only if you're a brainless cow." Weiss said to Yang.

"I'm sorry, but were you trying to be nice?" Yang questioned.

"Won't last forever." Weiss answered.

 _ **"Yeah, you're right... violence doesn't solve anything." Blake said, but she did not say anything to Weiss. Despite how she picked up her book, she didn't even try to make any attempts to make ammends with Weiss after that fight.**_

' _Why would I want to? Weiss was, and still is a bitch.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **"See, everyone is friends." Ruby cheered when she saw that nobody was going to fight anyone. She could rest easy knowing that nobody was going to hate anyone before class started. She didn't notice the biting looks that Blake and Weiss sent each other.**_

"It's not really that hard, accepting each other. It's just listening." Blake said.

"Yes, I know that feeling." Weiss replied.

 _ **They were not friends, at best they were tolerating each other.**_

"We'er... a bit better." Blake stammered in the middle.

"Sort of." Weiss responded.

 _ **"You... are you feeling better?" Yang asked Naruto, noticing him groaning as he munched on a cinnamon stick. He was not as affected as before, but it still upset his stomach pretty badly. To think he would need to do this every few months, unless he could find somebody he trusted that would... well somebody that he could have a 'special' relationship with. That, or learn to control his hormones without the need for sex or cinnamon... but he was still young.**_

"Helloooooo!" Yang hollered at the screen and pointing at herself. "Come on! You may be fake but I can think of a way for you to want me! There's no way I'm going to be the one doing the chasing!"

"Does her father or mother act like her?" Weiss asked as she pointed to Yang yelling profanity to the book.

"Dad used to be reallllly close to mom..." Ruby admitted.

 _ **"... Better than last night." Naruto admitted to Yang, who saw him talking to her as progress.**_

 _ **"Well, just text me if you need anything. Come on Blake, let's get out of here and go somewhere more fun before school starts." Yang told Naruto, before she spoke to her partner. Blake looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow, before she yelped when she was pulled right out of the room by the blond haired chick.**_

"Chick?" Blake questioned the wording. Now she understood the entire english language (names and all), but it didn't mean she approved of certain wording.

"Bellabooty's another, or bellatushie, and the bellarump." Yang listed off.

"Please do your worst to her." Blake spoke to the sky. She was sick of all these terms to her rather round butt... wait, why did she think that?

"Not yet." The voice said.

"You've got nothing on me!" Yang shouted at the voiceless ceiling.

"I can make it so you have nothing _covering_ you." The voice replied.

"Fine, I'll be nice." Yang groaned like she lost the fight.

 _ **"I am going to the library." Weiss told Ruby as she left the room, and Ruby sat on the edge of Naruto's bed, not knowing what to do. Her team was already falling apart... and she had no idea how to get them all to just... make up.**_

 _ **"Uuuuuh... this is so hard." Ruby said, or rather complained, to Naruto even though he didn't seem to care that much.**_

"Trying to keep us from killing eachother? Yeah." Weiss admitted. She wouldn't classify herself as a people person...

 _ **"Just keep trying." Naruto told her. He wanted the team to get along as well, less stressful if everyone was getting along and all of that.**_

 _ **"How...?" Ruby asked him with a look that was... adorable.**_

"I'm not adorable..." Ruby muttered as she pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

 _ **"Lock them in a small closet. They'll fight, they'll talk, and then they'll hopefully make up." Naruto explained his own plan. His parents did that to him and his siblings when they fought with each other, though that rarely happened.**_

"I'd toss my kids in the forest with two pices of a map, then they'd have t work together to get home." Yang said.

"That's awful! I'd make them search through my entire home for a treasure, but the treasure would be teamwork." Weiss replied.

"So... there would be no treasure?" Ruby asked.

"In a way, no." Weiss admitted.

"Lame!" Yang moaned.

 _ **"Anything else?" Ruby asked dryly, not to sure that doing that would be a smart idea. It seemed like it only had a 50% chance of working.**_

 _ **"Ruby, you might be a leader, but you aren't our mother. It is good to clear the air sometimes, and both Blake and Weiss are like black and white with each other. They are opposites, so they don't exactly have a lot in common. It is easy for them to get upset with each other." Naruto explained to her. It was much easier for him to talk to people one on one, instead of when a whole group was present. Ruby was also pretty cute and peppy, and she was actually extremely easy to talk to... like an adorable, female Iron.**_

 _ **"But what if the team falls apart?" Ruby asked, and Naruto smiled at her.**_

"We'll never fall apart. Ever." Yang said.

"Never ever." Blake replied.

"Unless we were to come back to our old ways... or my family got involved." Weiss waved. "But I don't see that happening."

 ** _"Then it is our leader's job to put the team back together, better than ever. Sometimes, it is easier to fix something, than to prevent it from breaking." Naruto told her as he sat up on his bed. Ruby smiled at him for a moment._**

"Yeah! It's my job to bring the team back together! Even if I'm all by myself." Ruby confirmed.

 _ **"Thanks, you're really nice. You know, I might just try that closet idea." Ruby said with a grin on her face. She gave Naruto a 'surprise hug' that shocked him, before she rushed out of the room, unknowingly leaving the door open behind her. Naruto sighed and palmed his head with a smile on his face, before he got up and walked to the door.**_

"Hmmmm, hey Ruby. Wanna share him?" Yang suggested.

"What!? No!" Ruby said.

"You've already hugged him 3 times... more than you've hugged any boy before." Yang said. "And I haven't even layed a finger on him!"

"You grabbed him and nearly tore his arm off." Blake mentioned.

"I was only being nice!" Ruby defended her hugging.

"You like him." Blake said.

"No I don't! He's a friend! A F-R-I-E-N-D!" Ruby yelled.

 _ **He grabbed the knob, before he froze.**_

 _ **"Oh, hello bunny boy... how is it hanging?"**_

"Who... was that." Yang asked. The voice was female, but not someone she had ever heard before.

"Only one-

"We get it." Weiss answered.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTE: References are ahead! So pay close attention!

* * *

 _ **Naruto had 8 siblings.**_

"Shit." Was all Yang could say. She knew prior to this but was still shocked to hear that Naruto came from THIS big of a family. She felt EXTREMELY sorry for his mother's womb by now. "How is her womb not broken?" Yang asked while nearly shouting.

"She's a strong women to go through that much." Blake said.

 _ **Moka - Age 23**_

 _ **Vanilla - Age 21**_

 _ **Chocolate - Age 20**_

 _ **Coffee - Age 19**_

 _ **Velvet - Age 18**_

 _ **Honey - Age 16**_

 _ **Fudge - Age 14**_

 _ **Brownie - Age 14**_

Ruby was trying her hardest not to laugh, but Weiss beat her to it and couldn't stop the laughter from filling the room. The names were so ridiculously hard not to laugh at. Blake began to chuckle and Yang couldn't help but giggles at the names.

"Hey Ruby, what's next? Almond or Coconut?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know, maybe strawberry?" Ruby replied.

"Or Tea?" Blake joined in.

 _ **Yes, all of Naruto's siblings shared a similar naming scheme... they were all named after the food that their mother had craved the most during her pregnancy.**_

"Oh man, that is too rich!" Weiss shouted with glee.

"Maybe that's what her next kid should be named, Sugar!" Yang laughed.

 _ **For Moka, the eldest, she had a non-stop craving for mochas of all kinds, so she was named Moka. Vanilla was named after the types of cakes and cupcakes that she would eat during her second pregnancy... with Chocolate being her favorite... hate/love food during her third pregnancy.**_

"Mmmmmmmm, Chocolate." Ruby licked her lips. If there was one thing more devine then chocolate, she'd call you a liar.

 _ **She had a coffee addiction during her fourth pregnancy.**_

"I hate coffee." Blake said. The bitterness it left in her mouth was about as unsatisfying as Yang's sense of humor.

"Really?" Ruby questioned.

"I prefer tea." Blake chimmed. Not only did tea have greater caffine, it also didn't cause her to go to the bathroom as often.

 _ **She had fallen in love with Velvet sweets during her fifth pregancy, thus leading to the birth of the name Velvet.**_

' _Cute.'_ Ruby thought. If she guessed right, then her kid would be named either strawberry or cookie...

But Ruby shook her head at this thought. Her having a child? What was next? Her fusing with Naruto instead of Yang? And what would it be called? Ruko?

Ruby laughed at her own thoughts.

 _ **Then there was Naruto, who was named after narutomaki... and the fact that he looked like his ancestor Naruto made his name easy.**_

"Why Narutomaki?" Blake questioned herself in a whisper.

 _ **His mother had a dire craving for ramen during her pregnancy with him, so she named him after the most eye catching part of the ramen.**_

"Ramen... Why am I not somehow surprised by this. Why Ramen though out of all those foods?" Weiss questioned herself.

"Because it's magically delicious?" Yang asked while Ruby made a rasberry.

 _ **Honey was his younger sister, and it was easy to see why she was named after that.**_

' _Yeah.'_ Team RWBY thought. Sweets in all honestly lead up to one thing, honey.

 _ **Fudge and Brownie were twin boys, the only male siblings that Naruto had. They were named for obvious reasons as well.**_

 _'Too obvious.' Weiss thought._

 _ **"Hey Bunny Boy, nice to see you again." A young woman, not too much older than 20 years old said with a smile on her face. Naruto was frozen, he had thought that she would be here later. The woman looked JUST like Velvet, but she had shoulder length hair, and her eyes were shaped a little differently... and darker in color. She had no chest at all, and but the rest was a spot on match for Naruto's elder sister.**_

"Hmmmm, no chest. Such a shame." Yang said. Still feeling proud of her assets.

 _ **"Moka... of course." Naruto said as he greeted his oldest sister, and she watched into the room... revealing that walking behind her were multiple other Rabbit Faunus.**_

 _ **They were all, but one of them, wearing the same style of clothing... a brown suit with the family crest on the back of it. Even the females wore the same thing, but they wore it much tighter than the two men of the group.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto's rabbit ears fell slightly when he saw that his father wasn't among the group of family.**_

"His father didn't show? That's sad." Ruby said.

"Ruby, there's almost 11 people in our room. I doubt we'll have any room for more." Weiss chidded Ruby.

 _ **"Congrats little bro." The next oldest of the siblings said with a smile on her face, and she looked like Moka... only she was rather flat in the rear end, and well endowed in the chest... and she was as tall as Naruto himself. She was the tallest, with Naruto being her match, among the siblings. She gave Naruto a kiss on the lips, a very short and innocent peck, before she moved into the room, and covered her nose with disgust.**_

"So many... Rabbits." Blake muttered.

 _ **"Gross, this room smells like humans." Vanilla said with a slightly racist tone of voice. She was a racist, but she was a shy racist... if faced with a human, her shyness would kick in and she couldn't insult them.**_

"A racist faunus, that's new." Weiss said. To her, there was a one sided viewpoint to racism when it came to humans and fauna.

 _ **The next girl... was Chocolate... and she actually had mocha colored skin, most likely from her own school that she went to... she went to the school in Vacuo, meaning she had been exposed to a LOT of sunlight... not a huntsmen school... it was actually a fashion design school. She had light brown hair, and darker brown eyes when compared to the others. She was completely petite... and she was short... being 5'0" in height.**_

"Kinda like Ruby." Yang pointed out.

 _ **"Good on you mate, you smell like a man now." Chocolate complimented her brother as she gave him a pat on the shoulder... barely reaching it.**_

"Smell like a man?" Blake asked as she raised an eyebrow at the implication.

 _ **"Brother!" The twins called out as they jumped onto their brother, and he wrapped his arms around them and hugged them. They were exact copies of each other, having boyishly short hair, and the same rounded eyes Naruto had... but with pale skin instead of his genetically strange peach skin.**_

' _They're are kinda cute.'_ Weiss thought.

 _ **Naruto sniffed the two of them, the one on the right was Fudge, and the one on the left was Brownie.**_

' _Okay it's official, they're adorable.'_ Weiss kept on repeating.

 _ **"Boys, it is a pleasure... you've grown." Naruto said as his brothers snuggled their faces into the nape of his neck. They had happy looks on their faces, like him... like he once was, they couldn't smell pheromones, so while they could smell the human on him, they were blissfully unaware of the fact everyone smelled of sex pheromones at this point... almost everyone.**_

"Thank goodness they can't smell it." Weiss said.

 _ **Honey should be going into heat this very year, at some point.**_

"Spoke too soon." Weiss said.

"Yep." Yang confirmed.

 _ **"Congrats Naruto!" The two spoke in unison as they jumped off of Naruto and started to wonder around the room curiously.**_

 _ **Cats were the only curious creature.**_

 _ **Speaking of Honey, she was smiling at him and she pushed in her wheelchair by Coffee... and no, Honey wasn't paralyzed. She simply had a broken leg. She was a shorter girl, though taller than the shortest sister, standing at 5'2"... and she had the longest hair, with it touching the ground now that she was in a sitting position.**_

"What she do to break a leg? If Naruto can turn the ground into lava without burning his legs off, what would cause her to break it?" Yang asked.

 _ **"I wish I could have seen you become a man." Honey said, with Coffee ruffling Honey's hair.**_

"Seen it, and it wasn't pretty." Ruby said while feeling her face heat up.

"Saw it, don't regret it." Yang said while making a silly face.

"Watched it, and didn't enjoy it." Weiss mentioned, or lied.

"No comment." Blake brushed off. Like Weiss.

 _ **"Don't worry, you will become a woman soon... and then it will be our job to help you through it. Just focus on healing that bum leg."**_

 _ **Coffee said, trying to cheer Honey up. While Honey had honey brown hair, Coffee had the darkest shade of brown hair, almost black in color. She had a pencil in her hair... and she had thick glasses over her eyes, with the back of her hair done in a tight bun. She had a smart air about her... she was interested in helping with finances as well as sewing in the family business, and inventing new ways to infuse dust into clothing.**_

 _ **She used her pencil to scratch the inside of Honey's cast.**_

 _ **Finally... there was Naruto's mother.**_

 _ **Alice Scarlatina.**_

 _ **She was a younger woman for a mother, only being 40 years old and very youthful. She didn't have any wrinkles, but she did have a wise look to her warm brown eyes. Her hair was done in a braid that went over her right shoulder. She was the only person wearing something different than the others. She was rather average height, being 5'7" with her long rabbit ears folded down about halfway up them. She had large breasts, a little over the DD-cup in size... over, as in, she was well over that size... and her stomach was bulging.**_

 _ **A lot, and it was visible through her white dress.**_

 _ **She was 8 and a half months pregnant after all.**_

"Correction Weiss, there is 12 people in the room now." Yang called out.

 _ **"Mommy." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her with a happy smile on his face. Naruto blushed for a moment when she wrapped her arms around him. "I mean... mother." Naruto corrected himself, and Alice smiled lightly.**_

Team RWBY held mixed reactions to that slip up Naruto had.

Ruby gushed at Naruto, Mr. Badass call his mom "Mommy".

Weiss stiffled a laugh which almost broke through her mouth.

Blake smiled a bit. Liking how Naruto could still be a momma's boy at heart.

Yang grinned a bit... until she thought of her own mother. Raven.

 _ **"I like Mommy better... I am so proud of my little man. Can you help your dear old mother sit down, I shouldn't be walking too much." Alice said with a smile as Naruto helped her out to walk towards his own bed. She sat down on the edge of it, and let out a deep exhausted sigh... there wasn't much that she was able to do right now.**_

"Besides multiply?" Weiss suggested.

"That's what rabbits are technically meant for... Right?" Yang asked.

 _ **"So, how does being a man feel?" Honey asked Naruto curiously, and he shrugged.**_

"What about sex makes a boy a man?" Ruby questioned. Blake was about to answer until she stopped herself.

What did she know? She never had sex before, and she most certainly wasn't a man.

 _ **"It doesn't feel much different, but my stomach hurts from the cinnamon." Naruto admitted, while everyone who had gone through their heats nodded in agreement.**_

"In Naruto's definiation, being a man gives you an upset stomach." Yang joked.

 _ **"Hey Bunny Boy, is little Vel around?" Moka asked curiously. She had sent Velvet a message saying that it they would be arriving earlier than expected.**_

 _ **"She can't walk, she had to handle a stud with only the help of a human girl." Vanilla said with a slightly smirk on her face.**_

 _ **It literally took a family of Rabbit Faunus to sedate a Rabbit Faunys in their first heat for a reason... and Velvet managed it with only a single human to help her.**_

"Hmmm, I didn't know that." Weiss murmured.

 _ **She deserved a rest.**_

"Big time. Right?" Yang said while making a size with her hands apart.

"I don't need the one eyed tentacle monster to haunt my eyes again!" Ruby shouted.

 _ **"Oooooooh, this girl has some taste." Coffee said as she went through the drawer in the room and glanced over the clothes of the girls that Naruto was teamed with.**_

' _OH NO! PLEASE NO!'_ Blake thought with absolute panic! That was her...

 _ **She pulled out some of the sluttiest panties that she had ever seen before. They were barely there, a thong among thongs, where the front of it was simply shaped like a butterfly.**_

...underwear drawer.

"Wooo! Shake it like a hot biscuit!" Yang shouted before Blake shoved her off of the couch.

"Can't take a joke Blake," Yang said as she felt herself sitting on something. Pulling a book out from underneath, she looked at it and found out it was a book. She then read the title.

 _Naruto The Man with Ten Tails._

"Hmmmm, whatever." Yang said as she threw it over her shoulder and sat back down on the couch.

 _ **"Coffee, put the panties away." Alice lectured her daughter kindly, and she groaned and put the panties back in their place.**_

 _ **"No fun." Coffee complained lightly, before Alice held her stomach, and Naruto sat on the bed and looked down at her stomach.**_

 _ **"Quadruplets, 3 girls and a boy... I am going to name them Coco, Pancake, Cupcake, and Peanut." Alice said as she told him the names that she already picked out. Naruto didn't mention that Velvet had a friend named Coco, since Alice would already know the answer to that one.**_

"15 now, geeze they're multiplying like..." Weiss began but stopped midway. "Rabbits!" She exclaimed in surprise. She honestly had never seen a family this large before or had come across one this fast at popping babies out!

She herself... hadn't ever been around a baby, but she heard enough to know they were much responsibility.

Responsibility she wasn't ready to handle.

 _ **"Enough about the babies, lets celebrate Naruto popping his cherry!" Chocolate said with a large smile on her face.**_

"What's wrong with this family?" Ruby asked with a shocked expression. "And what-

"It means to lose your virginity!" Blake shouted at Ruby. She was beyond the point of being sick of Ruby's ignorance to almost everything sexual.

 _ **"Popping his cherry!" Fudge and Brownie called out with wide grins on their faces, repeating whatever they heard without a care.**_

"Little devils." Weiss muttered. Her thoughts of the twins changed at how rambunctious they were. IT seemed they couldn't care about what they were saying.

"I'll say." Yang chimmed.

 _ **"Chocolate, boys... calm yourselves. We will celebrate, but not without everyone here. Velvet still has to show up, and her friend Coco helped so she will be allowed in as well... and Iron is Naruto's friend, it is only right for him to take part." Alice told them all gently, but sternly. She didn't mention Naruto's father, because she knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be able to come.**_

' _I wonder why?'_ Ruby asked herself.

 _'I hope he's not like mine.'_ Weiss thought with a deep frown. Her father was worse of the worst. A controlling cynical man who never smiled once in her childhood. Not once.

 _ **"Oh, this bed smells like cat... how are you not freaking out all the time with your phobia of cats?" Vanilla asked as she smelled one of the beds.**_

"I think phobia is a bit redundant." Blake said with distate in her voice. While she wasn't too thrilled at her doppleganger's actions, she was still horrified at the thought of her becoming a possessive monster... like a certain someone.

"Coming from the girl who chased him." Yang said to Blake.

"Coming from 'Intense make out session'?" Blake asked back to Yang who almost burst into flames at that being said.

"Watch it..." Yang muttered.

 _ **"Cat Faunus, I have a Cat Faunus for a teammate... she chased me... I don't like her very much. I'm afraid she will chase me again." Naruto admitted as he shrank in on himself. It wasn't his fault that he went through a very traumatic experience that involved a lion that caused him to have a crippling fear of cats.**_

"I'm not scary." Blake said with anger.

"You can be scary." Yang pointed out.

"Name one time." Blake interrogated.

"I have a booklet... but I left it in my other shorts." Yang said as Blake palmed her face. "But we can go back a few chapters if you like?"

"Let's just continue." Blake suggested.

 _ **"Gross, a Schnee... that is even worse than a normal human." Vanilla said as she sniffed another bed. This one smelled so much like dust that it had to be a Schnee, all Faunus knew what a Schnee smelled like... it helped that Naruto actually sent a message that he was on a team with a Schnee.**_

"That's disturbing." Weiss said at the fact that ALL Faunus knew what she smelled like. So if one wanted to kill her, they'd have no issue looking for her.

"Nah, I think Nora's pretty easy to smell." Ruby mentioned. "She always smells like maple syrup."

 _ **"Sickening, smell this... this smells like the bed of a loose woman." Moka said as she sniffed the top bunk on the right side of the room. The bed was unmade, very messy, and it smelled of somebody that was absolutely ripe with sex pheromones. It was completely... well the person in the bed smelled like a bitch in heat.**_

"HEY!" Yang shouted at the wording the book used. She looked down at the book before tossing it at the TV. The book bounced off of the TV and flew at Weiss. This time though, she managed to dodge it.

"HA!" She laughed. But the book fell on the lid of the bowl, which caused it to spin wildly in the air, before smacking her in the back of the head, and caused the cushion she was sitting on to fly up and smash her into the table.

This room was CURSED!

A book flew from under the cushion and landed on Ruby's lap. She looked at the title.

 _Naruto the Dream fox_

"Huh, there's a lot of books in here." Ruby said as she placed the lighter book on the table next to her... which vanished into nothingness.

Weiss got up and looked at her team in a fury.

"Stop throwing things at the TV! My head is not indestructible!" Weiss shouted as she began to fix the couch and almost tripped on another book that was by her foot. She picked it up and read it out loud.

 _Naruto the Scythe Master Remastered_

"Who keeps leaving these books around?" Weiss called out as she kicked it across the floor.

"Sounds cool, but let's finish this story." Ruby said to Weiss as she watched the book slide off into the distance.

 _ **"Oh, young love." Alice said with a fond smile on her face.**_

"If it's not both ways it's just a crush." Blake claimed since she was in love... once.

"How would you... Oh, so is there a boyfriend you had?" Yang questioned.

"No." Blake responded with anger. She would never admit to her past. Ever.

Even if it came back to haunt her one day.

 _ **"I don't like her, she is really weird." Naruto told his mother, and she sent him a knowing smile. She didn't say a word at first, but she just smiled wider.**_

Yang felt like she had been shot through the heart at that comment. Almost like all of her happiness was obliterated all in front of her eyes and within her ears.

' _Don't like me...'_ Yang muttered to herself in her mind. It was almost like a boxing glove had pummled her feels. Right between the eyes.

She felt like she was going to die at that moment.

 _ **"Oh Naruto, my baby boy... love works in mysterious ways. One day, that weird girl may just be the girl on your warm, walking down the path to marraige with." Alice said as she placed her hand on his thigh so that she could lean up and place their foreheads together.**_

 _ **She jumped a little when she felt a tiny kick in her womb, but she didn't mention it.**_

"I'm sorry, but Yang, don't let what he said hurt you. He'd never mean it." Weiss said to Yang who felt absolutely devastated at rejection.

"You two realize he's fake right?" Blake questioned. She was REALLY beginning to question her teams mindsets.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Yang said as she got a napkin to blow her nose.

She could get emotional too at times.

 _ **Today was about Naruto after all.**_

 _ **"Ohohoho, and Dust Infused clothing already... you move fast Bunny Boy." Moka said as she looked at some Dust Infused clothing, and she could tell that they were done by Naruto's hand... and very recently.**_

"See, he cared enough to do that for you. That must tell you something about him." Weiss said to Yang who nodded.

 _ **Naruto groaned and held his head with his hands.**_

 _ **This was so embarassing!**_

"Easy for you to say bunny boy..." Yang muttered as her signature grin came back full force.

She'd win his heart for sure!


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: S'up!**

* * *

"Can't wait to see what happens in this chapter." Weiss remarked dryly. From running and turning the ground into lava to one painstaking sex scene. The story was turning into more of an unpredictable sense of madness than anything she had ever hope to imagine.

"Hey, this stories love, this stories life." Yang joked to Weiss who in response, sneered at her.

" _ **Oh... my... god." Yang said when she opened the door to Team RWBY's room, with the rest of the team right behind her. She had expected to find Naruto sleeping on the bed, you know, doing the kind of stuff you would find a person under the weather doing. She didn't expect to find him up and about, surrounded by people, all with the cutest of bunny ears. It was just something that she didn't expect.**_

"Hold the bunny ears." Ruby laughed.

"So many..." Blake muttered with saliva dripping down her chin.

 _ **"Humans." Vanilla said with dull eyes as she leaned back against the corner of the room, and stayed out of sight.**_

Weiss huffed her chest before muttering. "Racist."

"Okay, why can one race favor the other but not the other way around?" Blake questioned.

"But didn't you want segregation to end, it only matters if both sides follow through, right?" Weiss suggested.

"Yes..." Blake trailed off though, not wanting to cause another uproar.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, your family came early? Good to see you up!" Ruby said as she jumped towards, moving right passed Yang as she gave Naruto a hug.**_

"We've known each other for almost a year and she's never taken. Single step towards a boy, now she can't let go of one to save her life!" Weiss complained at Ruby's boldness.

 _ **Despite being tiny, she still picked up Naruto and bounced up and down... much to the amusement of Alice as she sat down on the bed still.**_

 _ **She couldn't move around all that much at the moment, both Fudge and Brownie were sticking their heads where they didn't need to be.**_

"Again with the hugging?" Weiss asked her leader.

"Careful, you might squeeze him and make him puke." Blake commented.

"Not a chance, Naruto's strong!" Ruby replied.

 _ **"My ear is stuck!" Brownie called out in a panic.**_

 _ **"Save us Naruto!" Fudge called out even louder, and Blake looked at the drawer that they had their head stuck inside of. It was the drawer to the dresser, meaning that they had literally been sniffing around for something... and when the door opened they jerked and knocked the drawer off of it's hinges... thus getting them stuck.**_

"Gee, aren't they a handful." Weiss noted.

"They're only children... Highly energized children." Blake summarized from the two twins.

 _ **"So... this is your girlfriend?" Moka asked as she looked at Ruby, ignoring the twins who had their heads stuck.**_

"NO!" Ruby yelled at the TV, specifically the image of Moka's face. "Why does everything say I like him or I'm his... Girlfriend?! I don't get it!" Ruby pounded on her head while her team looked at her with varying glances.

"Maybe if you didn't hug everyone like you couldn't help it there wouldn't be issues." Weiss replied.

"Is hugging always seen as that? That's dumb. I do it because I want to be friends." Ruby complained.

 _ **"Of course, duh, I'm a girl and his friend. My name is Ruby!" Ruby introduced herself to a Moka, whose eyebrows were raised up at the strange human.**_

 _'Oh for goodness sake. Her brain cells are about as steady as a clam!'_ Weiss howled in her mind.

 _'Yeah that's right, friends.'_ Yang murmured within her mind while rubbing under her knees.

"See, I said... Oh shoot." Ruby said as she realized the mistake in her wording. Even if they weren't real, Naruto's family must've thought she was a bird brain by now.

 _ **"Help!" Fudge and Brownie called out again, reminding everyone that their heads were stuck.**_

"We totally just forgot about them." Yang pointed out.

"They seem fine..." Ruby questioned.

 _ **"It is a pleasure..." Moka said, before she covered her mouth with her hand. A thick swallowing sound was heard coming from her throat.**_

 _ **"... sorry, morning sickness." Moka said after a moment, with Alice nodding in understanding.**_

"Morning sickness? When a girls pregnant, right?" Ruby questioned.

"It's usually brought up by hormones, and it gets worse as the months go on." Weiss replied since she had studied anatomy profusely when she went to school. She of course heard stories from a few of her house maids about pregnancy, and of course had leanred from classes of the said subject.

"That sounds... Bad." Ruby replied. "Isn't all that stress bad for the baby?"

"It can be, but it's only temporary." Blake replied since some of her stories she read explained pregnancies.

 _ **"Ah, the joys of pregnancy." Alice said with a light smile. Everything had it's ups and downs of course, and this would be Moka's first pregnancy. It wasn't news to anyone in the family, even Naruto already knew that Moka was pregnant, she was only in her second month though, so she was able to hide it pretty well with her clothes.**_

 _ **"Pregnant!?" Ruby called out in shock, while everyone slowly started to get used to the fact that there were so many rabbit faunus in the room with them. Weiss looked like she had swallowed the thickest, most sour, and juiciest of lemons after being forced to cover it with sour spray and chew as slowly as possible.**_

 _ **She couldn't say anything, without risk being called a racist in this room... she could just tell.**_

"Been there done that and I'm sorry." Weiss apologized again.

"You're speaking to the boom again." Blake mocked.

"Don't question my compassion." Weiss spoke with vividness.

 _ **"Yes, I had a one night stand with some guy... hmmmm, oh well, can't remember his face or name." Moka said with a slight smile on her face.**_

"And she's perfectly fine with that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That's odd, but not rare." Blake summed up.

"That's so... Slutty." Yang rasped out. "I know my urges are out of control, but I didn't just sleep with... Wait." Yang read further.

 _ **Her pregnancy wasn't one of love, it was one where she had decided that she wanted to be pregnant, so she waited until her mating season and went out and fucked a dude that she got extremely drunk... so drunk that she doubted he would remember her. It was great, because they were both drunk, so she hadn't been nearly as shy.**_

"What the hell's a matter with her?" Weiss questioned seriously. "Being shy in a relationship is no way in... My god she's nuts."

"Agreed." Yang started.

 _ **She was 23 years old, unlike most of her siblings... she was shy, but she was the least shy of the siblings.**_

"Does she know how dangerous that is? She could've been raped or gotten some sort of virus." Weiss replied.

"She didn't though." Ruby replied, unsurely. "But I feel bad for her baby." Ruby murmured. "He or she won't have a dad."

"With all the family members, I don't think it'll be lonely." Yang answered.

 _ **"We will love your bastard child all the same, family as family... even if that family happens to be half human." Vanilla said to Moka, before she looked at Blake and walked over to her. She held her hand out for Blake to shake, and the girl did so.**_

"Bastard child." Ruby repeated.

"That's what she said." Yang replied in a non-joked up manner.

 _ **"I am Vanilla Scarlatina, and I remember you... you got those ribbons at the shop. I remember each and every customer to ever enter the shop. Nice to see you again Blake." Vanilla said, even though Blake had no memory of every meeting this girl in person... oh yeah, she might have been the girl that was restocking the displays.**_

"Well ain't this a great case of deja vu." Yang chimmed.

 _ **"Oh, look, a Schnee girl... Weiss right? I'm Honey." Honey asked as she was wheeled up in front of Weiss. She would try to be kind to Naruto's teammate. There were 9 Rabbit Faunus in the room with a Cat Faunus and 3 humans... they were NOT threatened by the presence of the humans, not when they had such large numbers.**_

"The Schnee girl... Is that my name to all the Faunus?" Weiss questioned herself out loud.

"There many." Blake affirmed, making Weiss snap her head in her direction.

"Like?" Weiss questioned.

"I'd need an hour... Or two. But it doesn't matter. There'll be another time." Blake eluded.

 _ **They outnumbered the humans by a vast amount, so they were a bit more comfy than they normally would be one on one.**_

 _ **This was also an extremely happy day for their family.**_

 _ **"Yes, I am Weiss Schnee... a pleasure." Weiss said as she nodded to Honey, glad that she wasn't being hated for no reason.**_

There was a scoff in the room.

 _ **"So, are you Naruto's sister too?" Ruby asked as she sat down next to Alice, who laughed into her hand with joy in her eyes.**_

 _ **"**_ That's _ **...**_ Debatable _ **.**_ " Weiss replied.

"Why? The book said she's the mother." Ruby replied.

"I know, but the thing with incest-"

"Can we please move past that." Blake cut in. "Families would do anything to keep their loved ones safe."

"I know... Can't joke about it?" Weiss questioned with an uneasy glance.

"No."

 _ **"Ohohoho, you flatter this bunny. No, I am Alice Scarlatina, his mother... these are all my children. That is Fudge and Brownie, miss pouty in the corner is Vanilla... Honey is the one in the wheelchair... that is Chocolate... Chocolate, stop sniffing that please, it is very rude." Alice said as she lectured her daughter, who grinned lightly for a moment as she placed down the shorts that she was smelling.**_

"Are those my shorts?" Yang questioned dubiously with a frown.

"They're noses are strong... Did you forget to wipe?" Ruby asked as Yang sputtered.

Weiss almost choked.

"Ruby, what the hell!" Yang exclaimed.

"What? Sometimes we have accidents! Like that one time you ate that burrito-" Before Ruby could finish, Yang's gloved hand slapped itself over Ruby's mouth.

"That never happened!" Yang yelled.

"What?" Blake asked with her own smile.

"Nothing just keep reading!" Yang shouted.

 _ **"Sorry Mama, whoever wears these has an interesting smell... like a-" Chocolate started, but before she could say 'Bitch in Heat' like she wanted to... she was interupted.**_

Yang bared her teeth as she stood up and flipped the table. "Who the fuck is she calling a bitch-"

SNAP

POOF

Yang jumped back and began coughing when she was caught in a smoke cloud. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss began coughing too and trying to keep their lungs clear. Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked back at Yang... Who was now as at completely devoid of all clothing.

"What's going..." Weiss began as she looked at Yang's round behind. Yang was currently facing the tv and didn't seem to know she was naked at the moment since she was too busy trying to catch her breath. "What... Yang!"

"What?!" Yang shouted as her hair flickered wildly.

"Look down." Blake pointed down while trying to keep her eyes trained off of Yang's mountains that sat on her chest.

Yang looked down, before gasping in sheer horror. She placed one arm over her breasts while placing her hand over her snatch. "Very funny freak!" Yang bellowed at the ceiling.

"That was a $1000 oak wood table you just ruined! Be lucky I don't bring FTDS here... He has special plans for you four." The voice called.

"What's he going to do? Publicly humiliate us?" Yang questioned as she looked at Ruby before asking for her cloak. Ruby nodded and handed it to her sister.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not up to me... Now, keep up the reading ladies." The voice replied as the all sat back down.

 _ **"Those are mine, actually. I am Yang Xiao Long, 17 years old, and Ruby's older sister... NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" Yang shouted out when she got nervous. She was in a room filled with Naruto's siblings, she had no idea what to make of this entire situation. Everyone in the room jumped, other than those who were physically unable to do so (Honey, Alice, and the twins) and looked at her in shock.**_

"Great... First they think I'm a bitch in heat, now they probably think I'm crazy." Yang said.

 _ **"Blake, and Yang, lower your voice." Blake lectured her partner as she smacked the back of her head.**_

 _ **"I'm Moka, Bunny Boy's biggest sister... and this future ball of sunshine is Cupcake." Moka said as she placed her hand over her stomach with a smile. So what if she didn't know, or care, who the father was... the baby was going to more than likely inherit the strong genes that kept their hair and eyes brown... Naruto was the weird one with blond hair and blue eyes. Normally, brown hair and eyes were a very dominant trait even without a more dominating blood.**_

"I can tell Naruto's kids will have that blond hair. And the eyes." Blake said while imagining what her children with him would like like for example.

But the very faint thought of it was... Gratifying in a way.

 _ **"Moooooom!" The twins stuck in the dresser called out, and they were ignored for the most part.**_

 _ **"I got you two." Ruby said as she ripped out the drawer and freed the boys, only to see that they had gotten their faces stuck in HER pantyhose.**_

"Ahhh! Those little..." Ruby growled and her face got a red hue to it.

 _ **She looked at them with wide eyes, before she pulled it off of them and placed it back into the drawer. The boys looked at her... before they scurried and moved under the bed.**_

 _ **'Crap, I am not making a good first impression!' Yang thought with a panic, before she tried to calm herself down.**_

"You're first impression was less than welcoming." Weiss answered _ **.**_

 _ **"Finally, that is Coffee... and Coffee, would you be a dearie and go get Velvet and Coco? I am sure that they would love to be here right now." Alice requested with a serene look on her face. She was completely relaxed at the moment. She didn't have a worry in the world at the moment.**_

"Still feel bad for Coco... I wonder how her legs are working." Yang questioned while crossing her own legs. She wanted to put her mind at something else at the moment because she not only felt violated, but like thousands of eyes were upon her.

 _ **"This is my family... family, this is my team... okay, everyone knows each other now." Naruto saidf as Coffee left the room so that she could find the missing members of the party.**_

 _ **"Come here... Yang, was it?" Alice asked with a small smile on her face. Yang pointed to herself, even as she walked towards Alice. When she got close enough, Alice smelled the air around her without being noticed. Her experienced nose picked out embarassment, lust, sex hormones, loyalty... some more lust... and love.**_

"Oh my god, will someone please get these people nose plugs!" Yang howled in embarrassment. Having them say all of that terrified her.

Being put on the spot with all this attention on top of her was nauseating.

 _ **Good hips, wide and steady for childbirthing... large breasts, which would one day be plump with milk... a nice tight stomach, and she could imagine a child growing well in that body.**_

"Wow... Is it me or did it just get hot in here?" Weiss pondered and noticed Yangs was beginning to heat up... Which promptly began the team to turn to her. Yangs face was blooming into roses of love with each oncoming sentence she read.

 _ **Beautiful blond hair, and nice lilac eyes... good shape to them... the state of her black gloves showed that underneath those gloves the girl had rougher hands... though obviously with a soft femininity to them. She had good, strong legs, and nice strong arms... while retaining that feminine look to them.**_

Yang visibly sat back and let herself sink into the couch while she curled her hair in on hand when it was called beautiful.

 _ **She was good breeding material, and Alice was thinking that with no disrespect. What she meant, was that Yang was of a good breed, her body was fine tuned towards an easy and healthy pregnancy.**_

Yang at this mom made an audible 'eeek' sound from the back of her throat when the word 'breeding material' was used. Weiss's jaw almost hit the floor and Blake chuckled a bit. Ruby shook her head at this while her cheeks were puffed out.

 _ **Unlike Weiss, whose body would mean that if she got pregnant it would be... rougher on her than others.**_

"What is this book insinuating!?" Weiss screamed while stiffening. "Curves and happy sacks don't make women good mothers!"

"Again, how would you know?" Yang questioned rhetorically.

"How would you know what makes a good breeder!" Weiss exclaimed. "Listen to this... It's demeaning!"

"Weiss, it's just a story. Not everything you read is true." Blake told Weiss with a breathless tone.

 _ **"Did... did you need something ma'am?" Yang asked nervously, with EVERYONE in the room waiting for Alice to say something.**_

 _ **"Oh, don't call me Ma'am... you can call me Mom." Alice said with a smile on her face.**_

 _ **...**_

"Mom?" Ruby questioned with a tilted head.

 _ **"Eh!?" Everyone in the room made a noise of surprise, with Alice placing her hand on her cheek with a small smile.**_

 _ **"Everyone calls me that, but if you wish, you can call me Alice... I would much prefer you call me Mom though. Take care of my baby boy."**_

 _ **Alice requested of Yang, giving the girl her full support for a relationship between the two of them. She liked Yang, the nervous girl reminded her a lot of herself at her age... nervous around the boy that she liked.**_

"Oh god this is awful..." Yang muttered with a shake of her head.

"Hmph, at least you're looked at in a good light." Weiss replied.

 _ **'Touch my brother, you naked ape... and see what I do to you.' Vanilla thought to herself with narrowed eyes. She did NOT approve of a relationship between the two of them.**_

"She's nice." Ruby joked.

"About as nice as Weiss without her coffee." Blake tagged along.

Weiss only grinded her teeth.

 _ **"Mother, I do not need to be taken care of, I am grown now." Naruto reminded his mother, but he did so shyly since his face was glowing red. His mother was embarassing him so badly right now.**_

 _ **"The same to the rest of you, please look after my boy for me. He suffers from severe shyness, and has troubles... I would feel so much better knowing that I can trust people here. I would hate to have to pull him from the academy." Alice said to them, and they paled.**_

' _Pull him! Not if other me has anything to say about it!'_ Yang thought with determination.

 _ **"P-pull him from the academy?" Blake asked, even she was kind of shocked at what she said.**_

 _ **"Of course, Naruto is wasting his time here." Chocolate said as she jumped onto Naruto's back and nibbled on his ears with a grin on her face.**_

 _ **This was her Heat Season as well, so she was very affectionate.**_

"She better keep her clothes on..." Weiss muttered.

 _ **"You mean, you plan on-" Ruby started, before the door burst open and Iron came crashing into the room with a teary eyed smile.**_

 _ **"Oh Miss Alice, Honey, Chocolate, Frudge, Brownie, Vanilla, and Moka... what a pleasure to see you all again! Naruto, I am so glad you are up and around! This celebration for your manhood must start! I have even brought cake!" Iron said as he showed the large chocolate cake that he had in his left hand. It was huge, and Ruby stopped talking and stared at it with wide eyes... there were both chocolate chip cookies**_

 _ **AND strawberries on that cake!**_

"She's... AMAZING!" Ruby yelled with absolute glee. "But why must it all be fake?" Ruby said glumly.

"Alice really knows how to get Ruby on her good side." Blake nodded.

 _ **"Ooooooooh." Ruby said as she got excited for the cake.**_

 _ **"Cake!" Fudge and Brownie shouted as they jumped on top of Ruby, knocking her to the ground as they stared at the cake from on top of her.**_

 _ **"Heh." Weiss laughed when she saw Ruby being crushed to death by two boys standing on her back.**_

"I agree." Weiss joked, only to be glard by her three teammates. "What? It's only a joke."

 _ **"Hello Mother." Velvet said as she barely was able to limp into the room, and by that, she was barely walking at all. She wasn't able to stand or walke properly, she was using Coffee as support for her body. She and Coffee went over to the bed, while Coco walked into the room... not normally, but she wasn't as bad as Velvet.**_

"This is an odd paragraph." Weiss chimmed.

 _ **She was worse, but unlike Velvet... Coco was a cheater, she was using her aura to help her move her legs more normally.**_

 _ **"Hey Mom." Coco said with a wave, being sarcastic when she spoke to Alice, who only giggled and waved back.**_

 _ **"Hello Coco, nice to see you... and thank you, I hope you used protection." Alice said to her, knowing that cumming inside would lead to**_

 _ **Coco being pregnant son.**_

"Uhhhh." Ruby stammered as her eyes grew, and her face began to heat up.

"She did... About a garbage can full." Yang reminded everyone.

 _ **"Used it, and it feels like I got it abused." Coco said as she winced the second she sat down on the bed. Her vagina was sore, aching, and numb all at the same time. It was a mixture of strange feelings that didn't belong.**_

Ruby's mouth sucked inward and Blake felt something warm run down her face again.

Yang only felt a twinge of envy in her chest while Weis remained motionless.

 _ **"Can't... breath." Ruby said pathetically, before Alice gasped and drew everyone's attention to her.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"What?" Moka asked her mother in concern, that did not sound good.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"My water broke."**_

"Oh shit." Was all that came from Team RWBY.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End!**_

 _ **Please Leave Me Lost Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHORS NOTE: YO!**_

* * *

 _ **"Okay, nobody panic, I will take care of this." Naruto said as he went into the bathroom first thing after recovering from the shock of his mother giving birth.**_

"He's going to deliver the baby? In our room?!" Weiss shouted with all her might as Ruby, Blake, and Yang consecutively covered their ears. Her voice on average could be heard for miles already... When she yelled people all over Remnant could make the distinct wail of the Schnee.

"Weiss, there's no time for the hospital. If they attempted to the baby would be born on the way their." Blake explained.

"But..." Weiss gestured over to Ruby. "I don't think she should witness this."

"Why?" Ruby complained.

"Meh, she's bound to learn anyway." Yang brushed off.

 _ **When all of the siblings had recovered, nobody seemed all that worried... though Honey took the boys out of the room... with Iron who felt a little... squimish. Naruto finished washing his hands, before he went towards the bed his mother was on.**_

"He's really going to-" Yang began until she saw Vanilla speak.

 _ **"Yang, was it, do you have a trashbag?" Vanilla asked with her arms crossed, and everyone was already taking their positions for the birthing process.**_

"Why do we need a trash bag?" Yang questioned silently.

 _ **"Oh, can I do it this time?" Coffee asked with a glint in her eyes. Naruto was the one that did it last time, and the time before that... and the three times before that... of course, the babies... they didn't survive long.**_

There was a deafening pause in the room mixed with an eerie sound. Ruby nearly fell back in her seat at the statement as Weiss placed a hand over her mouth. Blake closed her eyes and grimaced. Yang tried, or at least attempted to keep her mouth shut. But a low gasp escaped her lips.

 _ **There family... used to be much larger... until there had been an accident.**_

Ruby sniffled a bit at that. First the mention of babies dying really struck her, then hearing his family had basically been culled was strikingly depressing.

 _ **Anyway, almost everyone in the family other than the really young ones had delivered a baby a few times before.**_

"That's... Very heroic." Blake commented.

"I've never seen childbirth..." Ruby spoke, trying to change the subject. "Is it painful?"

"Depends... But yes, it can be very painful." Blake said to Ruby.

 _ **"Mother, here." Moka said as she sat next to Alice, who was simply laying back and breathing calmly, though she was in a little pain.**_

 _ **She was sweating more than a little, but you couldn't tell that she was about to give birth, if anything she looked more like she winded herself running.**_

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Blake commented.

 _ **"Thanks sweetheart." Alice said kindly as she grabbed her eldest's hand.**_

 _ **"Oh my god, what do we do!?" Ruby shouted out in shock. She had no idea what to do in this situation.**_

"What do we do?!" Ruby panicked with her doppelgänger.

 _ **"Hot water! Towels! Trashbags!" Weiss called out in just as much of a panic as Ruby, even though she didn't really know how to handle the situation.**_

"What's the trash bag for?!" Ruby shouted again with worry.

"It's going to get a little messy sis." Yang replied.

 _ **Yang returned with some trashbags, while Chocolate and Moka helped Alice stand up off of the bed, long enough for Naruto to place them on top of the bed for her to lay on better.**_

 _ **Vanilla took pillows from everyone's beds, before she stacked them up behind Alice so that she was in a semi-sitting position.**_

 _ **"How you hanging in their Mom?" Coffee asked her mother as she sat on the other side of the bed, with Moka holding her mother's other hand. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed, and his mother spread her legs.**_

At that very moment, Blake said roughly. "Whatever you do, don't look!"

Ruby look perplexed. "What why-"

"Just don't stupid!" Weiss shouted.

 _ **Blake was the only person smart enough to look away from what was about to happen. Naruto lifted up her dress, before he pushed it up so that it was resting on her stomach. He removed her panties, before he placed them at the side of the bed.**_

Blake made the mistake by looking, and accidentally caught a glimpse of Alice in the beginning stages, which nearly made her pass out.

Yang was butting her thumb while sitting uncomfortably.

 _ **"Yang, heat up some water please." Naruto requested of her, the serious mood of the situation filling him with a bit more confidence.**_

 _ **It was just childbirth, he had handled this before.**_

"That's good, at least someone knows what they're doing." Weiss affirmed with a small smile.

 _ **"How dilated am I?" Alice asked with a wince, though it wasn't that bad for her. Her body was used to this kind of thing by now.**_

 _ **Naruto spread the lips of her vagina, before he looked inside of her and mentally did a judging on her cervix. She wasn't fully tightened, but she wasn't fully dilated either.**_

"HEY STUCK IN HER WHAT?!" Ruby shouted... Before seeing what was happening on the screen.

Weiss snapped out of her shock and paid her attention to the screen, before gagging.

 _ **"Oh my..." Weiss said as she covered her mouth, feeling the urge to throw up. Yang had her hand in a bucket of water, and it started to bubble a little as she used her Semblence... her eyes red and hair on fire. Ruby was fully pale, and not her normal pale, she looked like she never wanted to see this kind of thing again.**_

"Holy dust... I think I'm gonna be sick." Ruby groaned.

 _ **"7 cm... almost there, you are doing good... Oh, thank you Velvet." Naruto thanked his sister as she gave him some water. Naruto drank from the cup, before he let out a breath of relief. He had been thristy for awhile now.**_

"ITS GONNA GET BIGGER?!" Ruby shouted with absolute horror. "How much does she need to... P-push the baby out?" She questioned while shaking.

"Roughly about 3 inches..." Blake whispered the last part before she heard a loud gasp.

 _ **"Your welcome, how are you feeling mother?" Velvet asked gently as she moved off the bed and Alice smiled at her.**_

 _ **"I'm not afraid... my body knows what to do. Total relaxation... ooooh, that was a painful contraction." Alice said with the slightest of winces. Naruto kept his eye on her cervix, and he could see that she was quickly dilating... giving birth was easier for Alice than most people. She dilated very quickly compared to others, so there was no problem there. The only problem were possible birth complications.**_

 _"For the love of dust, let this baby live!"_ Weiss prayed in her mind.

 _ **"10 cm... your ready, okay, you know what to do... push lightly." Naruto said with a slight smile on his face. This really was a miracle to him, one that he had seen done a few times before now.**_

 _ **Naruto sent a mental prayer out, hoping that there was nothing... deadly wrong with these babies.**_

 _ **"**_ There won't be any, I'm sure." Yang said with much faith.

 _ **It had happened before, he had lost siblings to medical accidents in hospitals, the cords wrapped around their throats, or the baby was born with extreme allergies and died shortly after.**_

"God..." Blake muttered with grief in her voice.

Ruby had some very small tears in her eyes, holding in her excitement and worry all at the same time.

 _ **"Hey, Blake... go get a few glasses of water." Vanilla said to her fellow Faunus, with the girl looking shocked that she was being included in this.**_

 _ **"Okay." Blake said as she went towards bathroom, there they kept the glasses and other such things. She wouldn't complain about being asked to do something, but she was NOT looking at where Naruto's hands were.**_

Blake did the same as she kept her eyes off of Alice's... Privates.

 _ **"Is this... normal?" Ruby asked Weiss, while Naruto looked towards them.**_

 _ **"Faunus birth doesn't last as long as human birth, the birthing process normally takes about 15 minutes... well, for Rabbit Faunus... human birth takes hours." Naruto answered truthfully. They were like their rabbit counterparts, the amount of time it took for them to give birth was the same as a rabbit's birthing process... and it shared some similarities as well.**_

 _ **"That... sucks for us." Ruby said, because that was completely unfair.**_

"Never having babies." Ruby promised to herself. Weiss nodded, or at least half nodded. Blake didn't react at all.

Yang on the other hand had different thoughts of the whole 'Having Children'.

 _ **It was like Faunus got ALL of the good stuff!**_

Blake liked that.

 _ **She ignored the fact that a lot of the 'good stuff' came with their own weaknesses.**_

 _ **"Oh, interecting factoid. Young rabbits are called Kittens and Kits, just like Cats and Foxes..." Coffee said, with Naruto sending her a look. He didn't need her mentioning cats right now, not when he needed to focus.**_

Blake nodded since she knew of this. Many of the books she read previous to her stay at Beacon ranged from common anatomy books to several faunus agriculture.

 _ **"Naruto, the birth." Chocolate reminded Naruto, and he nodded. He was paying attention to her, but there wasn't much for him to do at the moment.**_

" _You can do it!"_ Yang chanted in her head.

" _Go Naruto!"_ Ruby followed through in her mind.

" _Please be gentle..."_ Weiss hoped in her mind.

 _ **"I have it under control." Naruto said, and at that moment he saw the head of the first baby. Naruto gently placed his hand on the baby's head, Naruto payed attention, and he GENTLY guided the head of the baby out.**_

"Here is comes..." Yang drawled out.

Ruby had her hands over her eyes while Blake looked off to the side. Weiss was watching, but looked at the two with anger.

"What's a matter you two. Don't you want to watch the greatest miracle know to man, life?" She asked.

"I've seen enough!" Ruby replied.

"You should watch Ruby, this is your first time." Blake reminded Ruby.

"I don't wanna know!" Ruby replied, but managed to rustle up some courage and open one finger to see with one eye.

 _ **He didn't pull, and he didn't push... he just slightly stroked at the head, avoiding the soft spot on top of the head... he didn't know the gender of this child yet. 3/4 odds though that it was female.**_

" _Very gentle."_ Weiss remarked.

Ruby was now 100% aware now on how delicate babies were. So many things could occur that could injure or kill the infant. But she knew Naruto would be gentle, and caring.

Yang was both amazed and proud at the same time. Naruto was everything she wanted... and what was happening right now only made her want him more.

 _ **When the nose was visible, Naruto lightly pushed against it and rubbed it so that the fluid in it would come out.**_

 _ **It was mostly his job to catch the baby as it came out.**_

 _ ***Thud***_

When Yang got a glimpse at an unconscious Blake, she did two things.

She nearly split her face from laughing, and slapped Blake on the back.

"AHAHHAHA! Goly Blake, wait until you are unlucky enough to get busy. One look and Boom! Out like a light." Yang muttered the last part.

"I passed out?" Blake said suddenly. "That can't be-"

 _ **That was the sound of Blake fainting when she walked by and looked at what Naruto was doing. There was a reason she had been avoiding it before now... she didn't handle this stuff very well.**_

 _*Thud*_

Yang looked to her right, and saw Blake had rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. Yang began laughing again while Weiss and Ruby looked at Blakes unconscious form in worry.

"Guess she couldn't take. Maybe they should think of a _labor-saving_ device, huh?" Yang quipped while Ruby slapped her palm against her forehead.

 _ **"Is it out yet?" Alice asked with a slightly strained voice, showing that this was still sort of challenging for her... it was very painful now.**_

"You don't say." Weiss said.

 _ **Having something much bigger than a fist of a dick coming out of her.**_

" _She's right."_ Yang thought with a blush.

 _ **She didn't want to tell anyone why she knew what it felt like to have a fist inside of her.**_

The defining silence rolled in quicker than lightning in the room. Weiss's face fell agape while her face gained about 25% of her blood, making it as red as a tomato. Ruby gagged before turning over the couch and groaning behind it.

 _ **That was sort of easy for people to guess, which was why she didn't say it out loud.**_

" _Too late."_ Ruby thought.

 _ **"Ruby, go yet more glasses of water... Weiss, put Blake in her bed okay?" Naruto asked as he guided the baby fully out of his mother. Naruto held the baby gently and he took a wet cloth from Yang, before he wiped the baby clean. It normally took about 10 seconds before a baby took their first breaths of life, and those were the hardests breaths for a baby to take.**_

Ruby went back over the couch and watched the television with anticipation. Forgetting about the hand comment earlier, Weiss looked directly at the baby... Hoping for it to breathe.

 _ **"Aaaahh uuuuuh." Ruby said as she came back to the room... were babies suppose to be that ugly when they came out. No baby looked super cute the second they came out of the womb, that was a fact... normally only the family loved the baby and thought they were cute. The... little girl in Naruto's arms started to breath in rough way, before after awhile her breathing became shallow.**_

 _ **"I've got her." Chocolate said as Naruto tied the cord on the babies belly, before he cut it and handed it over to Chocolate. Chocolate walked next to their mother, before she showed the tiring woman the baby.**_

 _ **"Pancake..." Alice said, giving the first child her name.**_

Weiss stifled a laugh at the name, while Yang chuckled.

 _ **'So mature... so good at this.' Yang thought as she watched as Naruto worked on the next child as well, whose head was already working her way... this one was the twin of the little girl that was just born. Naruto could see that the umbilical cord shared the same roots as the one before.**_

"He's one of a kind." Yang muttered with another blush appearing on her face.

"He sure is..." Weiss agreed silently.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Is everything okay in..." Iron asked as he peeked through the door, before he passed out and landed on the floor when he saw what was still going on.**_

"Oh for pete sakes, who let him in?" Weiss complained seeing the green behemoth fall under. Ruby laughed at Lee's expense.

 _ **Everyone but Naruto looked at Iron on the ground, this huge man... passed out just at the sight of childbirth. Yang wanted to bust a gut laughing, she really did, but it was an extremely strange thing that she found rather... confusing that this type of guy would find.**_

 _ **"Oh Iron... you shouldn't have come in." Alice muttered as she pushed, and Naruto helped to 'caught' the baby as it slowly moved out of her.**_

"Ruby, can you please stop shaking," Weiss began, "and will you let go of my hand!" She afirmed before yanking hers out of Rubys.

"Sorry..." Ruby muttered while twiddling her fingers.

 _ **With a few more pushes, taking a few minutes this time... the second baby was out of her... and like Naruto predicted it was a girl. Naruto cleaned her up as she took her first breath... and started to cry unlike little Pancake. "Her name will be Cupcake." Alice said with a light smile.**_

"No... Too much syrup." Blake muttered in her comatose state.

 _ **Naruto handed the baby over to Moka, who held onto her gently and let go of their mother's hand.**_

"She's cute." Yang said aloud.

 _ **"Such a little cutie you are... Hey, I was going to name my baby Cupcake." Moka said mostly to herself when she realized what had just happened. Honey came back into the room, or rather wheeled herself in, because she could feel that she would be needed soon.**_

 _ **"I have the water glasses." Ruby said as she placed them on the bed next to Alice, who took one and started to drink deeply from it.**_

 _ **She drained another two glasses just as quickly, and it took awhile... it was a good ten more minutes before she started to push again.**_

 _ **During this time, Naruto was busy washing his hands again, and preparing for the next babies to be born.**_

"Geeze, how many people is she going to-"

"Shhhhh." Yang shushed Weiss who crossed her eyes at her.

 _ **"Okay, looks like the next one is ready to come..." Velvet said as she took Naruto's place, since he was still getting ready. Velvet did what was needed to be done, and she helped in the catching of the baby.**_

 _ **"Breath." Honey said to Alice, who just gave her an amused look.**_

 _ **"Thanks Honey." Alice said, too kind to be snarky to her daughter when she was just trying to help her. When the next baby was born, they learned that this one was the boy of the bunch, while Velvet cleaned him up... and it would turn out that this baby was the one that was being named Peanut.**_

 _ **That only left Coco left... with the older Coco standing outside with her arms crossed, watching Fudge and Brownie for the family to keep them out of trouble.**_

Yang felt an extreme vexation when hearing the next baby was going to be named Coco.

 _ **"He is so precious." Velvet whispered as she held the little boy, with Alice looking at him in her arms with a bright smile.**_

 _ **"Last one, okay Mother, you are doing a great job... She is coming quickly, just stay relaxed." Naruto told her, because he could already see the head... she was pretty stetched out by the other babies, so by this point he body was more and more used to the birthing process for the day.**_

 _ **"This is so... horrible, I never want to go through this." Ruby said, with Weiss nodding next to her.**_

"Never want to." Ruby replied while shaking her head.

"Aw rubes, you may meet a nice boy one day." Yang talked.

"Ew!" Ruby sounded grossed out.

"Why I never!" Weiss replied.

 _ **Yang said nothing, she thought what was happening was magical.**_

"This... is anything but magical." Ruby replied. From watching Naruto make uglies with Coco to watching a woman give birth and previously hearing her sister make uglies with Naruto... Her day was the sort of thing that wouldn't be called "Magical".

 _ **"Okay! There you go, Coco is born... you might want to leave the room." Naruto told Team RWBY, considering the next part was going to be the worst of it... or rather the only real disgusting part. They didn't want to... too late, Naruto managed to place the remains of the placenta into a trashbag, and he tied it off while little Coco was being cleaned up, her cord already cut.**_

 _*Thud*_

 _*THUD*_

 _*CRUNCH*_

Both Weiss and Ruby passed out at that part. Weiss fell face first into the bowl of popcorn while Ruby landed on top of her, making the table buckle downward... before snapping in two.

Yang shook her head before continuing to read.

 _ **The miracle of birth.**_

 _ **Black and Iron could not handle it very well.**_

"Neither could these three." Yang said to herself while glancing down at the downed teammates.

 _ **The Scarlatina family grew four members larger that day.**_

 _*POOF*_

Yang looked down and sighed in relief when she saw her clothes back on her. She was livid and ashamed of being seen naked by this weird being, and a bit afraid.

She looked around for the voice, hoping there wouldn't be any more tricks.

"So, now what?" Yang questioned. "Everyone's in a coma because of you."

"Not my problem... The table breaking though... Big problem..." The voice replied.

"Sucks for you though." Yang chided before taking a bite out of some popcorn. "How long is this story anyway?"

"Beats me, I don't write them." The voice said back. "But... Since the stories unfinished, and your teammates broke another table, that gives me an idea for a big punishment for you, and your team."

"What kind of punishment?" Yang questioned with a frown.

She didn't like the sound of that...


	17. Chapter 17

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Listen, I can take a few insults on a screen about my writing. I get it. Constructive or destructive criticism is expected when you're beginning as a writer on FF.**_

 _ **But don't think you're free to talk bad about other writers on someone else's story, especially since this story is dedicated to them and reviews are read periodically.**_

 _ **So don't talk shit and not expect to get hit.**_

* * *

"Glad you're all awake." The voice replied. "And Ruby, I'm rather disappointed in you... You broke my table."

"Uhhhh... I'm sorry?" Ruby attempted to apologize.

"Hmmm..." The voice drawled out. "Finish the chapter Ruby, don't make me ask twice."

Ruby nodded vigorously.

 _ **Naruto's party... did not last long, after the birth of the quadruplets, the party had to be cut short so that they could bring the babies back home and get them all checked out. In the end, the party had been finished rather quickly and things had started to return back to normal.**_

Blake, who was fully awake now, wondered what the babies looked like. She was unconscious when the whole thing began and didn't remember what happened after that.

 _ **Blake had given Naruto the homework that he had missed, which wasn't very much or very hard, so he had been able to catch up with his school work.**_

"Blegh, homework." Ruby muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with academics Ruby, we're training after all." Weiss said to her teammate.

 _ **It was actually pretty easy for him to do.**_

' _Not surprising.'_ Yang thought with a slight smile. She could read endlessly of this Naruto all day.

 _ **It was even easier with the notes that Weiss had taken, even she wouldn't leave him on his own to do homework without some form of support. She was stuck up, but she wasn't cruel... and he wasn't hating on her.**_

Weiss's right eye twitched at that remark... Or probably from the bump on her head after falling on the table face first.

 _ **He had looked at Yang's notes.**_

" _OH SHIT!'_ Yang shouted in panic.

 _ **They were dick doodles, Yang spent her time mastering the art of drawing dicks on paper. She even had an entire folder that she had for the sole purpose of storing her 'dick doodles' which she took very seriously. Naruto didn't know why she drew them, but he didn't really care so long as he didn't have to look at them. Yang was drawing a dick doodle at this very moment, she found it very calming when she didn't know what else to do.**_

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all consecutively turned their heads slowly to Yang, who in return when into a thumb biting craze.

"What. In. Dust's name... IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Weiss shouted. "I understand calming practices, but drawing dicks? Who does that!?"

"Me." Yang pointed to herself, then at the TV, "And other me."

"Yeah... Is there anything else you want to share?" Blake asked in a jokeful manner.

"Hmmmmm... Nope!" Yang replied quickly.

 _ **"So... your family seems... rather personal." Weiss commented, understanding what it was like to have a rather... complicated family situation.**_

Ruby nodded at this. Her father, sister, and uncle were all very close. Ever since Summer died, Tai needed a helping hand raising his daughters on his own. From being mentally broken of losing his second wife to being left alone, he shut down from it all.

But she re-read the line and looked over at Weiss with concern.

 _ **"We stick to our own... rabbit faunus." Naruto told her as his ears on top of his head twitched. He still had work he had to catch up on.**_

" _Figures."_ Everyone thought in synch.

 _ **"What are you doing?" Blake asked Ruby, who was balacing a pencil on her nose, and on top of that pencil she was balancing an apple. She had her eyes crossed, and was making fish-lips for seemingly no reason other than boredom.**_

"She's bored." Blake assumed correctly. She'd known Ruby long enough to know what the things where she did when she was bored.

"How'd you know?"Ruby questioned.

"Assumption." Blake replied cooly.

 _ **"Bored." Ruby answered back as her pile of stuck fell off of her nose... and the apple hit Weiss in the head. Weiss held the back of her head and gave Ruby a harsh look for a moment.**_

"Told ya." Blake replied.

"Why is my head a magnet for objects!?" Weiss yelled while nearly trying to kick the table. When she did, she felt something touch her foot, looking under the table, she found another one of those books.

 _Naruto the killer_

"What on-" Weiss began after reading the title, only for the book to shoot up to the ceiling and vanish.

"Weird." Blake uttered while staring up at the ceiling. Ruby ignored it and went back to the line once more.

 _ **"Then maybe you should study." Weiss reminded Ruby, who pouted at her even as she got a book out and opened it up to the last page she was on. She needed to study, but she didn't need to be reminded that she needed to study.**_

 _ **"The maybe you should study." Ruby repeated in a higher pitched voice. For a younger girl, she actually had a lower voice than Weiss by a small amount. Her voice was actually pretty easy on the ears, similar to how Blake had a soothing voice. Ruby and Blake both had smooth voices, while Weiss had a higher pitched voice, and finally Yang had a voice that promised Naruto would be freaking out by the end of it.**_

 _ **More because of the fact she has trouble getting her words out properly.**_

"Heh, I never really noticed that before." Ruby began while Weiss looked at her with agitation. Weiss was angry at the fact that she was given a younger leader, but one that was physically gifted more than her.

"Ruby's kinda older than Weiss in a lot of ways. Chest-" Yang began but was almost shoved off of the couch.

"Stop bringing that up!" Weiss shouted to Yang who was laughing.

"Yeah, stop bringing up our-" Ruby began but blushed a little at it "Chest sizes. It's weird."

"Alright fine, it's just so boring in her." Yang calmed down.

Ruby huffed before reading again.

 _ **"What was that?" Weiss asked, not quite catching what Ruby said under her breath.**_

 _ **"I said... well maybe we can study together?" Ruby questionly said, not sure if Weiss would buy her tiny white lie.**_

"She would." Blake affirmed.

"Nobody asked you." Weiss replied rudely.

 _ **"Oooooooh, Ninja's of Love... how romaaaaaaantic." Yang teased a blushing Blake, who realized that she had been caught and swiftly hid the book away.**_

" _I really need to hide that book better."_ Blake thought with a growl sounding under her breath. From her perspective her panty drawer was out of the question.

Under her pillow was also out.

Perhaps in the dirty clothes basket. Yeah, that could work.

 _ **Naruto blushed as well, and he turned around the pile of books he had to prevent anyone from seeing his copy of the same book.**_

Everyone gasped when they saw him. Ruby though began to sputter at the scene unfolding though.

Weiss was first to bite. "That fiend! How dare he read such filth with us!" Weiss chastised Naruto.

"Actually, I'm not mad at at all." Yang responded as her team looked at her. She quickly said. "What? This guy hasn't done one thing to us, not one." She held up one finger. "And besides, it's not like he's in the market for anyone in particular." She quickly ended before adding. "What's the old saying, 'Two of a feather will fly together?'"

Blake nodded.

 _ **Naruto hid it better though, while Yang grabbed the book from Blake just after she tried to hide it. She cleared her throat,**_

 _ **"Oh Hinata, you have such- doh!" Yang shouted out when she was smacked in the head by Blake, who threw another book and grabbed her favorite book.**_

"You've got some serious taste when it comes to literature." Weiss deadpanned to Blake who flipped her off.

"So does Naruto so eat it." Blake talked with a lesser happy tone.

"Hmmm, maybe I will."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted at her sisters reply with a squeak.

 _ **"Shut... up." Blake warned Yang, who only grinned and looked at the book that had been thrown at her.**_

 _ **She opened it, and it was only then that Blake realized her mistake.**_

 _ **"Come here Sarada, let me show you just what the Hokage's son can- OW!?" Yang shouted in shock when Naruto smacked her on the back of the head out of instinct.**_

Everyone gasped at that, seeing the more timid Naruto commit such a bold move was very... odd.

"He really isn't playing Yang." Ruby said to her sister who nodded.

 _ **Naruto blushed when he became the center of attention, and tried to go back to studying. For some reason, he did NOT want to hear anymore of that book. Naruto hated Ninja's of Love 2 with a passion, for some weird reason he felt as if it was wrong for him to read the book.**_

Blake tilted her head in wonder.

Why did he?

If he was comfortable with reading the VERY first one without issue, why did he all of a sudden have a detest for the second.

Maybe some stay close to the classics for a reason.

 _ **"Woah." Ruby said as she fell from her bed and onto the floor out of shock for what she had just seen.**_

 _ **The timid, quiet, and shy Naruto just smacked Yang in the back of the head.**_

"Can't take a joke." Yang pouted while imagining herself in the book only with Naruto.

 _ **"Sorry." Naruto told Yang, who just rubbed her head with a smile slowly growing on her face.**_

"Meh, at least he apologized. Ruby never says sorry when she abuses me." Yang began as Ruby sputtered after hearing that.

"I'M NOT ABUSIVE!" Ruby shouted at her before she read back to the book. Steamed, but in control.

 _ **"No problem, Ruby punches my face all the time... I am used to such an abusive little sister." Yang said, turning her teasing to Ruby, whom was mostly recovering from her own face smashing into the ground.**_

 _ **"I'm not abusive!" Ruby called out when she realized what Yang had said about her.**_

Ruby made a weird face at the book, before uttering "Deja vu."

 _ **The fact that she kicked Yang in the butt didn't help her case.**_

 _ **"So totally ARE abusive, my poor butt can't take all of the abuse you give... GROSS! I can't believe I almost said that one." Yang said as she gagged at the thought of having sex with her own flesh and blood. She would admit, that Naruto practicing incest and her doing it were vastly different. A rabbit doing their siblings was to be expected, they were a very incesious animal after all, but**_

Ruby and Yang looked at each other with arms crossed, before both made a gagging noise in the back of their throats. They had their own precious moments of weirdness together, but this could've been one of their golden moments that they truly wouldn't forget about.

"Talk about your average day in the dorm." Weiss deadpanned.

 _ **"What are you talking... GROSS! Yang, why did you say that, I want my virgin ears back!" Ruby called out as she jumped on top of Yang and grabbed her by the ears. She had lost her ear virginity to the filth that Yang had been spouting. She wanted the purity of her mind back!**_

"I want my virgin eyes back." Ruby commented. After seeing (And hearing) two separate sex scenes, and witnessing childbirth, she was really in desperate need of her virgin senses... Although she was in denial about Naruto's looks, in some strange way.

 _ **'I don't see what is so gross about it.' Blake thought to herself. So what? Love was love, then again, she had never been in love nor did she have a family that she loved so she wouldn't know much about love in general. The most she understood came from her books, and what she had seen from other people.**_

Blake again, looked off to the side when it said she didn't know about love. In a way, the way she felt about Adam was something close to a relationship. She met him when they were both born into the White Fang, and from then on they were inseparable. She didn't know if she was in love with him or not, at the time of course. But all feelings of him were gone after seeing the horrors he'd committed without batting an eye at them.

 _ **She might have a familial love for her old partner, but that had long since ended.**_

"Hmmm, there's that old partner thing." Yang pointed out. "Care to explain Blakey?"

"No." She announced abruptly.

 _ **"Ow! Stop pulling on my ears!" Yang screamed out as she tried to pry her sister off her. The two of them fell over, knocking Weiss to the ground and landing on the petite girl.**_

"My god, are you really that wild alone?" Weiss asked in a shocked tone. Whenever she was with her sister or parents she always tried to stay in a formal tone. Never once trying to make jokes or be comedic. There was never time for that, only perfection. Reaching higher. Approving her peers.

Being like her older sibling for instance. Winter was far superior than her in almost every degree.

She wanted to be her.

"Kinda." Ruby answered honestly.

Weiss shook her head at this.

How did Yang and Ruby make it so easy?

She'd never know.

 _ **"Get off me!" Weiss shouted out louder, and at this point the entire thing started to turn into a shouting match to see who could scream the loudest at the person they were screaming at. Naruto got up, drabbed his work, before he made a note that he was going to do his work in the library. Blake's eye was drawn to Naruto, and she got up to follow after him... and when he left the room... and she followed him, he looked back at her.**_

"Blake, are your feral instincts kicking in again?" Yang questioned dubiously. Blake's teeth began to chatter when she saw this.

 _ **Her eyes followed after his twitching ears, and her own underneath her bow were twitching... if she had a tail it would be waggingn slowly.**_

Blake soon became mesmerized by Naruto's ears... How delectable they looked.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto took a step... and Blake took a step.**_

Weiss at the time didn't know what was going on, but it looked familiar to a late night documentary of a predator chasing it's prey in the wild.

 _ **Naruto's eyes widened, before he broke into a run and Blake started to chase after him. The two of them, thanks to Blake following him, had both activated their predator and prey instincts. Now Naruto was on a primal run, and Blake was chasing after him to fufill her needs as a hunter species.**_

" _What the shit Blake! I'm not at all pleased!"_ Yang thought as her eyes flashed crimson.

"I can't help it! Other me!" Blake defended herself. She knew she had urges. Everyone had some sort of issue when it came to self restraint. Her's though were something else entirely.

 _ **Naruto jumped out of an open window, and Blake followed after him... her hands already posed to grab him as she fell after him.**_

" _She needs a chewtoy bad."_ Weiss thought. She never really owned a cat but knew they needed to play regularly, and that sometime included toys of some sort. For exercising purposes only.

 _ **He hit the ground and rolled onto his feet, before she landed behind him. Naruto started to run, and she chased after him again. They were actually attracting the attention of the people they ran passed, consider that not many people even knew who Naruto was seeing as he hadn't gone to class yet, this was the first time they were seeing him.**_

 _ **He was not making a good first impression.**_

"How was Naruto making a bad impression? At least he's not getting all predatorial with some possessed girl!" Weiss argued while pointing at Blake who automatically took offense.

"I'm not some possessed girl Schnee!" Blake argued back as the two began to bicker. "And I'm very certain Naruto isn't defenseless-"

"Why is he, oh I see what you're doing. Are you trying to cover up your ?" Weiss re-butted in while wanting to give Blake a thing or two. "If he can turn the ground he walks on into lava than I'm sure he'd wipe the floor with you!"

"I'm just saying." Blake replied, trying to simmer down the heat.

 _ **Blake followed no matter where he went, the glint of a hunter right in her eye... her eyes were actually sparkling with joy as she chased him.**_

"Please don't eat him!" Ruby yelled, appalled by Blake trying to eat Naruto.

 _ **His were not sparkling with the same emotion.**_

 _ **They were sparkling... with unshed tears as he ran away from her. There was no way that he wouldn't be freaking out as he was chased by a large black cat... Blake.**_

"You better not do this again Blake." Yang seethed at the TV while Blake sat visually uncomfortable next to her. She felt pretty bad at making Naruto nearly cry. She wasn't trying, or in a way, aiming to do this. Some triggers were just too powerful to ignore. For some instances, whenever she saw a small glowing object, she couldn't ignore it. No matter how hard she attempted to.

 _ **Naruto started to slow down as he regained more control over his instincts... it was**_

 _ **Blake chasing him, not just some big cat. It was his teammate, and as Naruto looked around he expected Blake to slow down as well.**_

 _ **She was in mid-jump at the moment, and she was going to land on him any second now.**_

Ruby at this point was shaking in fear. Hoping Naruto would keep running and not look back, but not stopping.

 _ **Their bodies collided, with Blake landing on top of Naruto with her hands pinning his arms to the ground. She was sitting on his stomach, and she was practically salivating... she WAS salivating!**_

"NO!" Ruby shouted as she clenched her eyes.

 _ **Her spit was getting all over him as she leaned down... and she started to nibble on his rabbit ear.**_

"This is embarrassing." Blake leaned back in her seat as Yang leaned closer to her with a hateful gaze.

"You're this close to getting one from me in a few if this keeps going on." Yang promised. She didn't like the fact Naruto was terririfed of Blake, and Blake wasn't taking any responsibility for her actions.

"If I wanted to make a better decision, I wouldn't be pouncing him." Blake replied.

 _ **She paled when she came to her senses, and jumped off of him.**_

Yang leaned away from Blake while muttering. "Good Kitty."

Blake DIDN'T like that from the look on her face.

 _ **"Sorry... but if you weren't so... easy looking as prey then I wouldn't chase you."**_

"Is it me or did that sound sexist?" Weiss questioned.

 _ **Blake said, making up an excuse for her behavior. She didn't ever lose control of herself before she met Naruto, somebody that made all of her predator desires come out of their tightly locked box in her heart. When he looked at her timidly, she just had such a desire to chase him and chew on him.**_

" _That's my job."_ Yang thought while crossing her arms under her chest.

 _ **She hadn't felt this way since she was a young girl.**_

"Then go back to chewing your own man!" Yang yelled at the TV. Blake felt like a truck had crashed behind her when she heard that.

Her own man?

When did she ever have her own man?

Never...

 _ **"Get cat toys then." Naruto told her as he got up and pouted at her, he didn't want to be her chew toy every time that she got lucky and caught him.**_

"Hmmm, I called it." Weiss murmured to herself.

 _ **"How rude." Blake said to him as she looked like she had never been so insulted in her life.**_

"Excuse me, but who was chewing on who?" Yang asked with her hands at her sides.

"Whom." Weiss corrected her.

"Zip it." Yang responded.

 _ **"You chew on me, and I'm rude?" Naruto questioned her, because so far her actions were very different than her words. Frankly, he was rather annoyed that he couldn't help but run from her, but at the same time, it was her fault for following him when she got that look in her eye. Who wouldn't run when you saw creepy yellow eyes staring at you in a hungry way, like you were about to be served on a platter.**_

"I can't understand why I- Other me keeps doing this!" Blake nearly shouted as her face became red.

"Aww, don't worry Blake. I'm sure you'll find something more suitable to nibble on." Ruby comforted Blake.

 _ **It wasn't a pleasant feeling, he could tell anyone that much.**_

 _ **"Whoops!"**_

 _ **Naruto grunted when he was pushed to the ground roughly, hitting his head on the pavement.**_

Weiss gasped in surprise when she laid eyes upon the school bully; Cardin Winchester.

Yang frowned deeply at seeing him.

Ruby growled while Blake looked on in shock at the scene unfolding.

 _ **Naruto groaned and held his head in pain. He had been more focused on Blake, he had been ignoring his other senses... he had been so focused on the predator in front of him, he forgot to make sure there wasn't a jerk behind him.**_

 _ **Blake did bend down and try and help him.**_

"You could help by clawing his eyes out maybe!" Yang berated Blake who seethed in her seat.

"I'm considering it." Blake agreed.

 _ **She looked up at who did it, and saw it was Team Cardinal... without Iron, who was most likely spending his free time working out.**_

"Why oh why couldn't he be here." Weiss groaned in mock anguish.

 _ **"Yeah, that is so much better... animals need to stay on all fours." Cardin said as he kicked Naruto in the back of the leg, forcing him back down on his hands and knees again. Blake glared death and Cardin as he, and his little gang, laughed at Naruto.**_

"Why was he let into this school again? From his academic records... And physical records, he's nothing more than a brute." Weiss noted.

"He's going to be nothing more than a burn mark when I'm through with him." Yang promised as her hair began to burn the couch...

 _ **"Hey-!" Blake started, before Naruto stopped her and got up, before he started to walk away.**_

' _He dosen't deserve this.'_ Weiss thought in sympathy as Yang's hair flickered.

 _ **Blake glared at Cardin again, before she followed after Naruto.**_

 _ **She hated people like that!**_

"Us too." All of RWBY cheered together.

"Hope he get's a bunny boot up his tooshy." Yang threatned.

"Yeah..." Ruby began before she sniffed the air. "Hey do you smell something burning?" She asked.

Blake sniffed the air too. "Yes, I do." At The moment her ears twitch when she heard something crackling behind her. She turned around to notice the couch had been lit on fire by Yang's hair!

"FIRE!" Ruby shouted in shock as she tried to put out the flames with the book... Which soon got caught by the flames.

Weiss groaned as she reached for her belt, pulled out a ice dust crystal, and threw it at the flames.

POOF

All of team RWBY were doused in snow, and a massive ice crystal exploded... Sending a large shard at the television.

PFFFBMMFFF!

The TV sparked and flickers of light showered down from it. There was a loud moan, before the TV fell from the rack, and smashed into the table.

Team RWBY looked around at the devastation they had caused.

The Couch was destroyed by brun marks and Snow = Check.

The table was smashed again = Check.

The TV was destroyed= Check.

And to top it all off half of the book's pages were burned... =Check.

"I warned you all." The voice threatened, suddenly very close now.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: Last chapter folks, leave long reviews on how I did. Be honest.**

* * *

"You have driven my hand into this. You are all to blame." The voice warned as it sounded much closer now... Almost as if it was right behind them. Ruby turned to see a figure standing deep within the shades. She let out a gasp as her team turned to see it.

"Finally, you showed. About time." Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

The figure stepped closer, and with a flick of the wrist, a few pages fell into his hand.

"You've destroyed potential. You will finish it. But I did say there would be a punishment."

"Not on my watch!" Yang yelled as she launched herself in the air and threw a punch at the figure... Which resulted in her hitting some invisible gelatin like force field and bouncing back.

"Just remember, you were all given a warning." The figure muttered as he snapped his fingers.

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

All of team RWBY stood motionless as they felt their bodies lose their clothes. A few of them reacted as expected.

Ruby instinctively screamed in a high pitch before trying to but failing to shield her nakedness.

Weiss snuck behind the couch before her face began to grow pink from anger and the horrid feeling of being watched. Blake followed suite and Yang... Rather could care less.

"You should probably finish what you started." The figure said.

"Y-yes sir." Ruby said as she put the book on her lap but raised her knees to shield her chest.

"You," The figure pointed at Yang. "I suggest you lose the look."

"Why?" She questioned. "Afraid I'll knock yours off?" She crunched her knuckles. Yang was trying with every fiber of her being not to be scared or at least shy at her body being exposed... But as of right now she couldn't give a shit.

The figure vanished back in the shadows.

"Yeah, run off. Pussy." Yang swore before she felt her ass get a burning slap. She let out a pained Yelp as she let her hand graze down to her backside. She looked up before flipping the ceiling off.

"Don't piss me off bitch. I'll knock the shit out of you." The voice boomed with a thunderous parade.

" _ **This is the BEST idea I have ever had!" Ruby shouted out as she held onto Yang's hand. For Naruto's first day of class, the class that he was attending was combat class. Today, the class was allowing the Teams to use different fields to practice their team moves and general teamwork. As team leader, it was up to Ruby to pick out the combinations and she was designing the moves at the moment.**_

"This, seems familiar. Like it was the start of something we went through." Weiss said aloud, trying to change the subject.

 _ **"The Spinning Death Wheel!" Yang shouted out with a grin on her face as she extended her hands, she had the toughest body out of the group. She was taking the part of the center of the wheel, while Ruby held onto her left hand. She had her Semblence active, because she knew for a fact that she was going to be taking damage from this. The combination involved her taking damage and increasing her strength.**_

 _ **"... Switch with me?" Naruto asked Blake, seeing as he was holding onto Yang's other hand.**_

"Pfft." Yang scoffed under her breath. She was in a bad mood at the moment from getting her ass spanked like that. It stung and she couldn't figure out why her aura wasn't healing it. Yang was pissed that she didn't understand. She wasn't scared for her own safety. Scared for her sister and team for sure, but afraid that they may become separated.

 _ **He knew bad ideas, and this idea right now was a horrible idea.**_

 _ **The Spinning Death Wheel, using Yang as the bolt, would involve Naruto and Ruby running forward in different directions using Yang as a focus point. Yang would prevent them from moving forward, and they would end up running in a tight, fast circle. Of course, with Naruto's Speed being faster than Ruby's speed, the odds of the two of them running at the same speed needed for the technique to work... was low.**_

"That's... The best idea I ever had! I wish we had Naruto on our team." Ruby whined at the end while she had slightly grown to used at the fact she was butt-naked at the moment. She calmed down however when she was naked with her team. Causing the expense of her own humiliation to lower hugely.

 _ **"Nope." Blake said to Naruto with a dull gaze.**_

"Not that it's a big enough mess as is." Blake muttered with a pessimistic look about her dilemma.

 _ **She didn't want anything to do with this mess.**_

 _ **"Go!" Ruby shouted out, and Naruto sighed. The two of them activated their Semblences, and they became a blur of roses and flames. Yang took a LOT of damage from the speed, and she started to emit flames. The rose petals caught on fire, and Naruto's wind-like speed and the flames he left on the ground only made the flames all the more intense.**_

"Holy shit." Yang swore when she saw the move take effect. Weiss felt her own interests peak when she witnessed the move, so much so that she wondered if there were anyone like Naruto who could replicate it.

 _ **Blake and Weiss jumped out of the way when the tornado of fire formed around them, and started to get larger and larger up into the air. The wind force sucked everything into the flames.**_

 _ **Naruto, Yang, and Ruby were sent flying out of the top of the tornado and slammed into the ground. Their clothes were blackened by ash, as were the rest of their bodies. Naruto blew out a ring of smoke, and the girls were coughing onto the ground. The tornado was still going, and it started to go towards another team that was practicing.**_

"Is that who I think it is?" Yang whispered devilishly as she scrunched her eyes.

 _ **"Look out!" Weiss called out, before she saw what team it was heading towards.**_

 _ **Team Cardinal.**_

"Never mind, roast em!" Yang shouted with glee as she jumped up, causing her chest to jiggle.

 _ **"Nevermind!" Blake shouted at them before they could look around. Iron jumped out of the way of the flame tornado, but the rest of the team were swept up into it.**_

"Paybacks a bitch." Blake smirked as she crossed her legs to cover her crotch. She kept having the most ensuring feeling she was being watched like a hawk. Not by one, but many.

 _ **They were roasted alive, before they were sent flying out of the top of it. The tornado started to fade, leaving four burnt boys groaning on the ground in pain.**_

Ruby knew it was wrong, but she couldn't keep the giggling down. Soon Blake and Yang joined in. While this was all happening, Weiss couldn't help but feel her left eye twitch.

All of the jiggling was making her want to rip her hair out.

Ruby's chest was shaking from the laugher.

Blake's chest was moving like a pair flying pillows.

Then, there was Yang's pair of jello mountain rocking back and forth with each guffaw she let out. Yang laughed so much that she actually fell back off of the couch.

Weiss looked down at her chest before feeling a small dark cloud appear over her head.

She hated being small.

And she was older than Ruby!

 _ **"... I knew that was a bad idea." Naruto said as he started to get the ash out of his rabbit ears. Naruto shook his head, before he sneezed. The ash on his body flew off of it, and the others started to wipe off their ash as well.**_

"Hehe... Too much... Ha. Those guys are just getting what they deserve." Yang settled before watching Ruby flip the page.

 _ **"That... was awesome." Yang said with a big, fat grin on her face. The Spinning Death Wheel was a complete success, they just needed to work on not getting burned by their own attack.**_

"Try keeping the flame contained, or ask your boyfriend to coat himself in water." Blake said before she tried to look at Yang in the eye without letter hers trail south. Yang was sitting on the top part of the couch with one of her legs showing and the other on the back. Letting her womanhood being shown.

Blake noticed that Yang had shaved.

"Maybe he'll do just that then." Yang replied curtly as she looked around while flipping her other leg over the couch, briefly flashing Blake who began to sweat a bit.

 _ **"Awesoooooooooome!" Ruby screamed as she kicked around on the ground, and looked like she was having a seizure. Until she popped up to her feet and became to hop around. She hadn't thought they would make an actual tornado of fire. She had just thought that they would make maybe a spinning wheel, where she used her scythe to cut through massive amounts of grimm.**_

"Isn't that one of the moves we did?" Weiss questioned the team.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed.

 _ **But this, this was awesome!**_

 _ **"It has it's kinks to work out." Blake admit to the team leader, an amused look on her face. She had to admit, that was just nice. The flame tornado had been majestic, but it lacked any form of control to it.**_

"So basically it's Jaunes own control over aura." Weiss claimed.

"At this rate id say his is worse." Yang replied while looking through the remnants of the the mini fridge... While conveniently displaying the solid red mark on her ass.

 _ **"Next combo! Okay... Naruto... and Blake... and me! We will be... Moonlight Black Rose!" Ruby shouted out as she pointed at the people who would be teaming up together to form this next attack. Ruby pulled out a notebook, before she opened it up. On it, were crude drawings of Naruto, Blake, and herself.**_

"Nice drawing." Blake dead panned. While Ruby was many things, artistic skills wasn't one of them.

 _ **"Eh?" Blake asked as she looked at the drawings.**_

 _ **"Okay, you use your ribbon... and toss it to me and Naruto. Then, me and Naruto will use Speed to run forward. You will hold back the ribbon, and when we pass the enemy... use your Shadow to jump up and leave a Shadow behind in your place... and then when it vanishes the ribbon will slice through the enemy to get to us!" Ruby explained as she pointed to a set of crude drawings that depicted how the teamwork move was suppose to work.**_

"Are you insane?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"No, I was tested." Ruby replied before she slapped a hand over her mouth, but instinctively brought the same hand down to cover her chest.

 _ **'I don't see this ending well for Blake.' Naruto thought as he looked at Blake, who was gazing at the plans with fear in her eyes.**_

 _ **She could NEVER hold back both Naruto and Ruby with both of them using**_

 _ **Speed, instead, she would be launched into the air and sent flying.**_

 _ **This plan would hurt her, really badly.**_

Blake frowned at Ruby for the follow up of that plan.

 _ **"Are you stupid? Not only is this plan incredibly dangerous, Blake could die doing it." Weiss spoke up for Blake's sake. Ruby looked at her plans for a moment, and she didn't really get it, but she listened to her teammate.**_

Blake held her hand up, with Weiss high giving it.

 _ **"Okay, well here is another one... Yang... you and Blake team up with Naruto. Naruto will take Blake's ribbon, and both of you will use it to throw Yang at the enemy like a slingshot." Ruby suggested to them. Naruto nodded, that sounded better than what she previously said.**_

"That plan will go out with a-" Yang was about to launch on of her signature puns, but was cut off by the few pages of book being smacked in her face. She got up and scoffed before going back to the fridge.

 _ **"I like that, simple, and easy to remember." Yang spoke up with a devious grin on her face. She got to fly through the air, AND punch things.**_

"I'd like to punch what's his face." Yang seethed in a whisper. Almost in an instant, she felt her ass get hit again, only this time it was the other cheek. She was still looking in the fridge for a drink but couldn't make up her mind of what she wanted. Yang's hair burst into flames as it melted through the fridge's door.

Yang spit out some of the glass and yelled. "You got soda in my hair!"

"You kinda walked into that one." Blake said to Yang as she began to try and wipe the soda off of her body, which only made it worse. The soda that had landed on her was cherry soda, which stuck to her skin like glue. Not only that but it made it appear shiny.

"How was I supposed to know he'd hear me?" Yang questioned with a strained tone.

"Try keeping things to yourself." Weiss chidded Yang who stuck her tongue at her.

"Look who's talking! You couldn't keep your trap shut if your life depended on it." Yang spoke to Weiss as she took some moist wipes that were next to the fridge/

Ruby only blinked before reading on.

 _ **"Well, we can't really practice that one without a target... okay then, Naruto, Weiss, and Blake... all of you use swords. You are also all pretty fast... really fast for Naruto. Naruto you stand... North... Weiss stand... South East, and Blake... South West... and stand in a triangle... Then attack the enemy from all three sides at the same time... New Winter Moon." Ruby explained, and the drawings did not do the plan justice this time. The attack sounded pretty cool, so all three participants drew their swords.**_

"Are we doing another one? I wonder how this chapter will end." Weiss questioned.

"Another reading story to make up for this one. There's a lot of books in here." Blake noted.

"Where'd they all go anyway?" Yang questioned while looking around.

 _ **Yang acted the part of the target, and she stood waiting for them, so they reversed the side of the swords they were using, using either the flat part or the backside.**_

"This should be good." Yang muttered while she rubbed her backside. Her cheeks felt like they had been hit with a paddle made of plywood. She didn't know who this thing was that was tormenting them, but once she got her hands on him she'd break him.

 _ **'I need to match their speed.' Naruto thought to himself as he placed his sword at his side. Weiss started to move first, and both Blake and Naruto matched her steps well. Both had enhanced sight, so it was easier for them to do this with her. Weiss took the lead without even bothering to ask anyone, but that was fine.**_

"Hmmm, he's got groove." Yang said before she shivered. "Crank up the heat will you!"

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Ruby questioned as she herself began to shiver.

"Beats me, just keep reading and maybe it'll stop." Weiss complained as she rubbed her arms.

 _ **They each slashed at Yang, and Yang wasn't able to block any of the blades, simply because when she tried to block one, another blade would change the direction of the blade she was about to block by hitting it.**_

 _ **Yang was slashed three times, at the same time, and her aura dropped. She let out a grunt of pain, aura didn't stop pain, and she held her stomach where Weiss hit her.**_

"Seem's I've gotten better." Weiss complimented herself.

"C-C-Chill ice queen." Yang complained to Weiss as she shivered. Her nipples could be classified as deadly weapons with how hard they were now. They could pass off as glass cutters.

 _ **"Okay... that is good to go." Yang gasped out, because that attack had HURT. She didn't want to take another one of those.**_

 _ **"Cool... now just Weiss and Naruto. Weiss, can you use your Semblence to make Naruto go even faster and tackle his opponent with his speed?" Ruby asked, and**_

 _ **Weiss looked at her with a smirk.**_

 _ **"Can I?" Weiss asked her, obviously being sarcastic.**_

 _ **"Can you?" Ruby asked, completley missing the sarcasm in her words.**_

"I-I-I-I don't miss sarcasm!" Ruby shouted. She begun to feel freezing as well, to the point he could see her breath.

"Sure you don't." Blake replied in a sarcastic tone.

 _ **"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped at Ruby, since the girl did not seem to know the meaning behind the way she was speaking. The girl just could not pick up on social cues that well, it was strangely charming, if not annoying.**_

"Your a meanie, you know that?" Ruby told Weiss while dropping the book and standing up full, then reverting back into the fetal position. She somehow forgot she was naked and on full display for whoever was watching.

"At least I'm not damaging things." Weiss battered back.

 _ **Weiss showed off her skills, and she created twelve white glyphs on the ground in front of Naruto, and Yang went over towards the end of the line and prepared herself to get hit.**_

"Round two." Yang snickers while shaking like a leaf. "Can you put some heat on!"

"Hmm maybe." The voice replied.

 _ **She had a red face, since this would mean that Naruto would be crashing right into her.**_

 _ **'**_ _Oh yeah I forgot. This'll be perfect. He'll crash right into me and we'll be touching! And maybe exchange eye contact! Thank you FTDS!_ ' Yang thought with glee as she began to sweat a little.

 _ **"Okay, this is going to either be awesome, or it is going to suck." Yang muttered to herself as she got prepared to catch Naruto if she could.**_

 _ **She could not.**_

Yang's smile dropped.

She forgot how CRAZY fast he could move.

 _ **Yang felt something SLAM into her like a rocket faster than she could see, the ground was turned into lava by his speed, and Yang was clear knocked off her feet.**_

"Well, you could say that escalated quickly." Blake quirked with a grin. Sure she was a bit shocked at how hard Yang was hit by Naruto, but the times she saw Yang get put under the most massive amounts of strain were nothing.

Yang only opened her mouth before muttering something incoherently.

 _ **She and Naruto were sent rolling across the ground for several... many several dozen meters. They bounced across the ground and seperated from each other.**_

"This is almost as worse as the time we fought Roman in the giant robot." Ruby reminded herself.

"Naruto's is a walking wreaking ball, and he met the unstoppable force." Weiss said to Ruby. "He can turn the ground into molten lava for pete's sake."

 _ **"Oooooooh... not again." Naruto said as he held his cramped up stomach, he had gotten cramps from what he had just done.**_

"Funny, usually I start having cramps this time of month." Yang said, making a period joke. Whenever she usually was in any type of light situation she came up with some humor to lighten the mood.

"Cramps aren't fun. It's like getting hit in the stomach with a bat." Ruby complained. She begun having her periods a few years earlier.

 _ **"My everything hurts... I'm done... out of aura." Yang informed her sister, because now she couldn't practice with everyone. She had taken a hit so powerful it completely wiped out her aura. No, she also had a large bruise forming from her belly button to the middle of her chest, and also on her back. Yeah, she never wanted to get hit by that attack, and based on the way Naruto was hurting, it seemed that it had hurt him too.**_

"Are you kidding me!" Weiss shouted. "No aura! You've been hit harder than that by something bigger! Naruto's speed and velocity is more stronger than a prime Atlas weapon!"

"Yep. Naruto can really rough you up." Yang purred, kind of ignoring the insanely bruise on her chest.

She REALLY was paired with a good one.

"You aren't at all worried that you could partially die of your training injuries?" Blake questioned.

"I've been through worse." Yang remained. "My dad can be really... Persuasive when he's angry."

"Do tell." Weiss replied.

 _ **"Naruto, are you okay!?" Iron shouted when he noticed Naruto was on the ground, and the huge man ignored Yang as he went to help Naruto.**_

"Can't say I blame him. I don't want to be helped up." Yang said while Weiss scoffed.

"Nothing ever went wrong to guys wanting to be a gentlemen."

"This is Iron we're talking about."

"Say no more." Weiss answered back.

 _ **"I'm hurt too!"**_

 _ **"Yeah... cramps. I'll be fine in a little bit. My legs hurt though." Naruto mentioned, Naruto tried to stand up, before he yelped and landed on his butt again. Naruto looked at his legs in shock, and Iron started to poke his legs.**_

"Poking. Great idea." Yang laughed a bit.

"Better than what most of us had to offer." Weiss replied. But a bit scared at the fact she was the main cause of Naruto's injuries.

 _ **"I am so sorry, twelve speed enhancements was way too much." Weiss said as she got to Naruto, worried about him. She hadn't known Naruto was that fast, otherwise she wouldn't have done it.**_

 _ **"My legs..." Naruto said with his eyes downcast. Blake stopped next to Naruto, while Ruby helped Yang back to her feet. Blake looked at Naruto's legs, and they weren't too badly injured. Of course, Naruto's ankles were sprained pretty badly... and the speed had tore some muscle in his legs... but that was pretty much it.**_

"Ouch. This'll make training a lot harder than it already is." Ruby said sympathetically.

"Bunny boy's been through worse. He can eat nails and spit out bullets. He'll pull through." Yang stayed strong with her love interest.

 _ **"Will be fine with some rest. Looks like you and Yang are done training for the day." Blake told Naruto with a sigh of relief, and Naruto wasn't as worried as before.**_

 _ **"I will get you to the nurse then rival!" Iron shouted as he picked up Naruto, who sighed and palmed his face.**_

"Seriously, how is Iron not... Like attracted to anything?" Weiss questioned while feeling the heat in the room grow extensively.

"People are all wired different." Blake told Weiss.

 _ **'This... this is why people think we are gay. You do stuff like this.' Naruto thought with annoyance. Of course, he couldn't walk under his own power, even supported walking as out.**_

"Must be a hard knock life." Blake mutterd while having her own vivid descriptions of books that suited her more 'personal' needs.

 _ **Yang was limping pretty badly, but thankfully her legs were uninjured, she just had a pretty bad bruise that was making moving her back annoying.**_

"Reminds me of the last story where I could just barely walk." Yang laughed when she watched her sister's face twitch at the sexy joke she made.

"You know this is funny because you've had about as much action with guys as Jaune does with girls." Weiss sneerd at Yang who felt her mouth fall open. Both Ruby and Blake felt their mouths open wide enough to shove in an entire softball.

The burn was so perfect, you could practically hear it sizzle.

"Sorry, need some ice for that burn?" Weiss joked at Yang who growled.

"Coming from fancy skirt who can't properly find chest support." Yang said to Weiss. Weiss made a bold move and grabbed Uangs left boob.

"What boys see is flesh. What I see is implants." Weiss felt her left nipple pinched and the two entered a fight. Hair was being pulled and two simultaneous slaps were heard.

"YOUCH!" Weiss shouted as she felt her bottom get paddled by an invisible force. She looked over and saw a solid hand print on her ass. She looked over at Yang and saw she was now sporting three.

"Knock it off you two!" Blake yelled at her teammates.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll be stuck here forever... And whys it so hot?" Ruby chattered as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"She's right, sorry." Weiss apologized as she got off of Yang and helped her up.

"Truce... By the way, what skin cream do you use?" Yang questioned.

"Coconut butter, why?" Weiss questioned.

"You could say your bottoms... As smooth as ice." Yang laughed as she saw Weiss expression almost shatter.

Ruby grumbled before she looked back down at the book.

 _ **"Okay, so less glyphs... but we learned something new. That attack causes a HUGE amount of damage! If we find out the right amount of glyphs, it will be PERFECT!" Ruby gushed out loudly. They needed a name for that attack! "I know, that is the Winter Hailstorm!" Ruby shouted out in all of her excitement.**_

"It could've been something worse, like the winter spleen gusher!" Ruby suggested.

 _ **Yang coughed out some blood, and she groaned in pain, she would live, but she could not take that level of damage again.**_

"Oh god! We need to get Yang- they need to get her to a hospital!" Ruby shouted with worry after seeing her sister cough up blood.

"That is serious." Yang agreed in grimace.

 _ **"You okay?" Blake asked Yang, who nodded her head. She had promised to be the test dummy, but now she realized that was a mistake. Blake nodded, before she looked at Yang a bit more seriously. "You shouldn't spar for awhile, at least a week." Blake informed her, and Yang nodded.**_

 _ **Yeah, she didn't feel up for sparring anytime soon.**_

 _ **Chapter End!**_

The book vanished in a plum of smoke, and the entire room was flooded with light.

Team RWBY experienced a brief moment of blindness as they covered their eyes. Ruby was the first to exit out of the phase of vertigo to see the entire detangible room.

"What the-" Ruby stopped though when she saw a door at the end of the room.

*knock, knock*

"Uh, hello?" Weiss asked loudly while covering her chest as she made her way to the door... Which unexpectedly opened.

To be continued?


End file.
